The Revenge of Ten
by I.wish.I.could.be.Number.Five
Summary: We are more powerful after training and preparing in secret. Pittacus has been reborn and we are ready to finish the Mogs. But Earth will become a battlefield; humans will be slaughtered. Friends will be lost, never to return to us again. And terrible sacrifices will be made. Things are getting worse. The first battles are over... the War has just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own the Lorien Legacies..**

**Hi guys!**

**Here it is, the Sequel to my other story, the Return of Lorien. I really hope this is just as successful as my other one!**

**So, please please remember to review, just like you did brilliantly for my other story!**

* * *

Eight

I never knew how infuriating a 'maybe' could be.

It's between a yes and a no; not a definite answer. It's a tease and a wind-up and I can't stop thinking about it. About _her._

I think of the way her eyes lit up mischievously as she grinned at me, the dreaded word slipping out. How I had thought it was funny but hadn't taken it seriously. I was arrogant enough to believe that she loved me too much to stay away for too long.

What an idiot I was. She has a lot more will power than I give her credit for.

"Dude? Can you stop drooling over her for one minute?!"

I turn and sigh as Nine grins at me, shaking his head in mock disgust. "Are you seriously this whipped, that you're reminiscing over a _picture?!"_ he demands.

I blush and stuff the picture of her into my drawer. I had taken it in Egypt and the picture is of her standing in front of the pyramids. She's laughing at something I said and her hair is blowing in the fierce wind we had that day. She looks beautiful and so, so happy.

I miss her so much.

Now, I'm in my shared dormitory with Nine and John and I wish to hell I had my own room. You would not believe how much those two snore.

"You would do the same if Five acted like that" I accuse as I pull off my shirt and reaching for my pyjamas. I feel bone-weary, a result of the gruelling training we have here.

If I thought I was on top form before, I was seriously wrong. In the last six months, my strength has grown to an unbelievable level and my legacies are perfect now. We haven't had any attack from mogs which means that we've been doing non-stop training.

"No because I'd go and annoy her until she went out with me again" he replies, dropping into bed with a groan. I stick my tongue out at him maturely.

"Wow, I don't know what she sees in you" I say. Nine rolls his eyes and dramatically gestures to his body.

"All of this. I have abs of steel" he boasts. This time it's me who rolls my eyes.

"You're still seriously-" I begin but the door to our room opens and John staggers in. He's very pale, white and shaking pretty badly. I react at once and teleport to him, wrapping an arm around him to help him stand. Nine is there soon after, a surprisingly gentle look on his face.

"Bad day?" he asks as we guide John to his bed. John groans in response, too tired to say anything.

Ever since we've been here, John has truly begun to evolve into Pittacus. Since he's supposed to get every legacy, he's been developing at least three a week, if that. He has to master every one of them and spends hours a day practising them. This exhausts him to the point of collapsing every day. I feel sorry for him, I really do. He has to work twice as hard as the rest of us.

"I'll get Six" I say as Nine lays John down on his bed.

Six has developed a new legacy as well, energy manipulation. It may not sound so great but I tell you, it's amazing. She can channel energy from any living thing into one of us, which will be perfect when we're fighting for our lives. We'll be constantly replenished with energy.

I teleport into the girls' room next door, stupidly forgetting to knock. I feel something slam into me, knocking me onto the floor, before I hear laughter. Five leans over me, having punched me in the stomach at my sudden appearance. Marina is laughing on her bed and Six is grinning at me as she leans against her own.

"What do we have here, a peeping tom" Five says, dragging me up with her super strength. I grin and try to shake her off but only half-heartedly.

"Ouch" I mutter, rubbing my side where I hit the ground. Six grins again and raises her eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, though she probably already has an idea. I shrug as I eye Five nervously. She seriously packs a punch.

"John's exhausted" I explain. Six sighs and nods, loping to the door quickly to fill him with energy again. Five lets go of me as Six leaves and I rub my arm.

"Isn't it forbidden to be in our room?" she asks sceptically. I grin and shrug.

"Like they could take me on" I say. Marina rolls her eyes as she climbs off her bed, reaching for a book. I'm sort of distracted by her ensemble of shorts and tank top for pyjamas. I snap out of it and am met by Five's smirk. I swear, she's just as bad as Nine.

"I don't know, you don't have invulnerability like Nine does" she replies. I sigh and pull a sad face, going up to her and laying my head on her shoulder.

"Will you protect me then?" I beg, my eyes wide. She laughs and pushes my head off, making me stumble a little.

"I thought you said you could take care of it" Marina retorts, grinning at me. I laugh as Six enters the room. She comes over to me with a mock glare.

"Out. Now. I'm about to change" she says, dragging me to the door. I make her job easier and simply teleport away, back into my room. John is sitting up, looking a whole lot better.

"So rude to me" I say sadly as I climb into my bed. Nine rolls his eyes as he gets back into his own.

"You deserve it, perving after them" he replies. I open my mouth to protest when John groans as he lies down.

"Stop it, both of you! I'm too tired" he complains. I shut up at once; he needs his rest.

"Night" Nine says as he switches off the lights with telekinesis. Within seconds they both drop off.

And the snoring begins.

Xxx

I wake up as a huge clap of thunder echoes in the room, lightning flashing outside. Rain pounds against the windows as wind howls outside. That's a full scale storm out there.

I groan as I roll over, sleep evading me. I love storms but I always have this urge to go and watch them, no matter what the time. They were magic in India, lighting up the night sky with the Himalayas looking all the more terrifying.

I sigh as another rumble of thunder booms outside and then I get up, leaving the warmth of my bed. I'll go and get some sleeping pills because between the storm and Nine's snoring, I'll never get to sleep.

I pad quietly out of my room and down the long corridor, going to the small kitchen we all share. This small building has five rooms for all of us Loric and Sam and Adam. We have a lot of room to ourselves which suits us since we're so different from the other soldiers here.

I pass the small cleaning cupboard in the hallway when I see a light underneath. I sigh to myself; someone left it on and is wasting electricity. I open the door and reach for the light switch when I hear a small scream.

I jump back in alarm, my heart pounding until I see someone huddled on the floor amongst the cleaning things. I look closer to see Marina peeking up at me, her eyes wide with fear. I stare at her confused as she shakes in fear.

"What are you doing in the cupboard?" I ask, puzzled by her behaviour. It's not exactly comfortable in here.

"It's quieter" she whispers. I furrow my brow.

"You left your room and your bed because it was too loud?" I ask, wondering if she's lost the plot. A huge crash of thunder echoes down the corridor and she cringes against the wall. Realisation hits me; she's scared of storms.

"Move over" I say, sitting down next to her. She peeks up at me and then obediently moves over so that we're cramped in together as I shut the door. It _is_ quieter in here but still, there's no room. I pull her to me so she's lying in my arms with her head on my chest. She's too scared to complain.

"Why don't you like them?" I ask her. Her fists are clenched and I try to smooth them out.

"Bad memories" she whispers unwillingly. Another crash of thunder booms in the small room and she jumps, a small squeak escaping her lips. It's so cute that I can't help but smile.

"Do you want to hear a story?" I ask nervously, thinking quickly. She looks up and I notice the corners of her temples are damp with sweat, making her hair stick to the skin. She nods, cringing as another crash echoes through the air.

"Ok" I say, my brain running through everything I could tell her.

"There was this kid, a boy, on Earth" I say slowly. I'm aware that she's still shaking in fear and I continue, trying to calm her done. "And he liked to explore everything. He did everything with his father and they spent days away from home, doing whatever they could in the wilderness. The little boy hated storms; he thought they were terrifying" I say slowly.

"They were inseparable" I say, a small lump in my throat. Marina has relaxed a little by now but I can still tell she's scared; she's still clutching my arm and her nails are digging in. "They usually tended to get into trouble and most of the time that was the boy's fault. But his father always laughed, always found it funny"

"However, they were being hunted by some bad people, people who they owed money to" I improvise. Marina is looking up at me, her dark eyes impossibly beautiful. "One day, the father was separated from his son whilst they were on the run and he was near to being caught by the bad men" I say.

"When it looked like the father's position was going to be discovered, a storm begun. The bad men weren't used to nature like the father was and using the storm to his advantage, he managed to escape. He and his son managed to get away in the storm. After that, the little boy liked storms" I finish. Marina smiles weakly, her face filled with thought.

"Thank you" she whispers. I nod slowly, still holding her close to me. She's much calmer now, her eyes a little sleepy. Maybe my presence is the real calmer... or maybe i'm being too arrogant.

"Try and get some sleep... I'll still be here" I whisper, brushing her hair back. She nods and shifts a little, trying to stretch out as best she can in this cramped space.

"Eight?" she asks, as I'm about to drop off. I look at her in question.

"I know that little boy was you"

Xxx

Nine

Life is like one massive routine now...I hate it.

We get up at 5am, train for three hours, go to school until 3pm and then come home to train some more until about 8pm. We get about one or two hours to chill in the whole day.

I miss my freedom. I miss Chicago where I could do what I wanted, even if it was training. I miss the ability to hang out with Five whenever I wanted and not have to worry about being chucked out of her room because it's inappropriate.

"Concentrate!"

I glare as I look up, the general in front of me returning the look. He and I have a mutual dislike of each other ever since I kicked his star soldier's ass on my first day of training. Said star soldier, Brad, is leaning against the wall, smirking.

Asshole.

I sigh and continue doing push-ups, sweat dripping down my forehead. I might be super strong and all that but 400 per session can kill a guy after a while. I see Eight and John nearby, doing the same as me but not as fast. They don't have super strength like me though.

I sit back when I'm done, panting a little. I look around as other soldiers attempt to do the same as me. Good luck to them. My muscles are complaining but I shake it off; pain is nothing. It's almost 8am which means we get a break soon.

I'll get to see Five.

It's not enough that they have to make us work so hard but they've also separated us guys from the girls. I mean, are we seriously going to have a make-out session in the middle of training? And on top of that, I barely get to see Sandor anymore since he and the other Cepans are working on the documents.

"Nine! Stop relaxing and do some more!" I scowl at General Rowland, annoyed by his constant pushing. I purposely lie back down and put my arms behind my back in a show of complete relaxation.

"Nine!" he roars but I simply yawn. I can hear Eight laugh and I bet John's grinning. The General marches over to me and grabs my arm, dragging me up. I sigh and then shake him off easily, making him stagger back.

"How dare you" he hisses, his face furious. I simply grin at him, not worried about his temper at all.

"Why you little-" he begins but the alarm goes, signalling our break. I grin at him again as I lope off towards the door, looking forward to something to drink. I burst through them and head towards the break room, where I know Five and the others will be.

"Hey, wait up!" I hear John call but I ignore him and carry on. I may have seemed carefree with the General but inside, I'm fuming. They treat us like dirt here; a puppet they can control.

I hate it.

I enter the break room and smile when I see Five already here, massaging her temples. Ever since her injury she gets headaches; she'll never be fully cured. Marina's tried to help but she doesn't know what the problem is so it's hard for her to heal it.

"Hey gorgeous" I say, sitting down next to Five and taking a drink from her coffee. I've finally persuaded her to take milk with it and it's so much more bearable now.

"Hey" she sighs, still rubbing her temples. I smile sadly at her.

"Still bothering you?" I ask. She shrugs, taking a sip from her drink.

"Only when I train" she says. I sigh and nod, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"That seems to be all the time" Ella complains, her face scrunched up as she concentrates on working on her telekinesis to pour some sugar into her coffee. I grin at her; she's so cute it's unreal.

"At least you don't have the devil as your trainer" I complain. Marina rolls her eyes as she looks at me sceptically.

"General Rowland? We have him too. And trust me when I say this, he _hates_ girls" she says. Five nods and snorts.

"Sexist pig" she mutters. I frown and cross my arms in anger.

"He doesn't make you over train, does he?" I ask, protectively. Six glares at me as she finishes off her drink.

"Over train? Now_ you're_ starting to sound sexist" she mutters. Two gets up quickly, sensing a coming argument. We've had a lot of those recently due to tensions running high; we haven't really been free in six months.

"Anyway, I'm going to shower. We have school soon" she reminds us as she leaves.

School. Another torture we have to go through. Apparently, the US government thinks we need an education, despite the war going on. How the hell they managed to get nine new students into one school without a load of gossip beats me.

"Oh great, I have to explain to Mr Nagy why I haven't done my homework, _again"_ Five mutters. I grin and kiss her cheek, making her blush.

"Compel him" I say. Five grins and shakes her head.

"Nah, can't be bothered. I've gotten to the point where I want to _avoid_ using my legacies. I'm so sick of training!" she says. John scowls and nods.

"Try being me" he says bitterly. Six takes his hand and smiles at him sadly but I roll my eyes.

"Says the guy who kicks Eight and I out every week so you could spend some 'quality time' with Six" I protest. Five was taking a drink but spits it out in shock, her eyes staring wide at me. Eight's nodding along with a grin whilst Marina's giggling.

"Ew, gross" Six mutters, brushing drops of coffee off her. She doesn't seem to care that I've just talked about her sex life. Five is still staring at John incredulous.

"Are you actually that desperate?!" she demands and then shakes her head. "Never mind, you're a guy, of course you are" I laugh and poke her side, whilst John rolls his eyes.

"Look, we better get ready otherwise we'll be late" Marina says, standing up. I look at her pleadingly.

"Did you do my essay for me?" I beg. She smiles gently and nods.

"Yep, it's all completed. I'll give it to you on our way out" she says. Five shakes her head.

"I can't believe you let him blackmail you into doing it" she says to Marina who blushes a little whilst I grin evilly. It's awesome that she's defenceless (blackmail-wise anyway) _and_ clever.

"Guys, come on, we need to go!" John says, looking at the time. I stand up and leave the room with Five, just as I bump in Brad.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" he hisses, shoving my chest and knocking me into Five. I admit, I lose it a bit. I shove him back and he goes flying into a wall. He glares angrily and growls, stalking forwards. The others have appeared behind me and are watching curiously. Eight has his fists clenched.

"This isn't over" Brad hisses, sensing he can't win this. Smart move. He stalks down the corridor, muttering profanities under his breath. I stare after him, my muscles shaking in anticipation for a fight. It's been so long.

"What's that about?" Three asks, peering out from behind John's tall body. I loosen my fists.

"Nothing"

Xxx

Six

I hate school.

Granted, it's not too bad for me since Marina and John are in most of my lessons but still, I hate it. There are so many cliques here and the teachers have taken a distinct dislike to me.

"Maren Elizabeth? What is the answer?" I look up in confusion having completely blanked out the teacher. Marina tries to whisper the answer under her breath but teachers seem to have a sixth sense for that kind of thing.

"I said _Maren Elizabeth_, not _Marina_" Miss Forbes says. Marina flushes and looks down but I simply glare at the teacher.

"I don't know, I was more interested in the wall than this lesson" I reply. She whitens in anger as a couple of snickers echo in the room. She then smiles frostily.

"Then perhaps you should sit closer to it" she says, gesturing to a spare table at the edge of the room. I bite my lip; I don't want to leave Marina. It's not that she needs my help to work; it's the other way around in reality. But there are some pretty nasty girls behind us and they seem to know when someone's unlikely to stand up for themselves.

"Go on then" Miss Forbes says and I unwillingly get up, grabbing my stuff. I shoot Marina an apologetic smile as I sit across the room from her.

Who can I copy now?

The lesson drones on and I manage to control the bitches behind Marina with some vicious glares. Twice more I'm called on by the teacher and every time, I don't know the answer. I now have two detentions lined up and that's just with this teacher.

"Ugh, thank god that's over" I mutter as I leave the room. Marina smiles sadly as she adjusts her grip on her books.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She frowns as we approach the others who are by some lockers.

"They were just being mean about you" she says but I simply laugh.

"Mar, you're more offended than I am. Shit happens" I say, waving off their comments. She's still frowning and I gently nudge her.

"What else?" she sighs and passes me a note, messy handwriting scrawled on it.

_You and your little slutty friend better not get on our bad side or else_

I try not to laugh at the pathetic attempt of a threat. I make sure the girls are watching as I throw it in the trash with a light smile. The leader turns away with a glare; I can't wait for the day when I'll break her nose.

"You don't understand, Six. Bullying isn't fun" Marina says, still looking worried. I lean against my locker whilst she goes to hers. John wraps an arm around my waist and pecks me on the cheek, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Look, Mar, I know you had it hard in the orphanage but you have me now. I won't let those girls be mean to you" I try to reassure her. She's still frowning as Nine and Eight walk up.

"Why are you looking-" Nine begins but he sees my glare towards _them_. "Oh, school drama between girls" he mutters. Eight looks on confused; apparently his social skills are still crap. Marina still looks upset and winces at every loud laugh from the girls.

"Ok, we're going out" I announce. I need a break and Marina looks horribly uncomfortable here at the school.

"Where?" Marina asks, looking at me nervously.

"I don't know... we'll find something to do" I say, grabbing her arm and tugging her away. I can hear Nine laughing behind me as Marina unwillingly follows me; she's not used to breaking rules.

"Six, we'll be punished" she says, trying to get me to stop. I sigh and smile at her; it's not her fault her upbringing was so screwed up.

"They're not going to paddle us here. We're in America, not a Spanish Convent" I say. She finally smiles and shrugs as we go out the school gates, easily avoiding the teachers.

"Well, I suppose this could be fun" she admits.

Xxx

"You're in so much trouble" Five sings as Marina and I finally get back to our 'home'. We've barely taken two steps when Henri storms into the room, his face furious. Crayton hangs behind looking disappointed whilst Sandor gives us a secret thumbs up.

Man, he's so cool.

"Why would you do that?!" Henri yells, his hands on his hips.

We're in what we like to call the 'Common Room'. Basically, it's where us Garde, Adam and Sam hang out after training and school. There's a TV, a couple of sofas and to Nine's delight, a mini-fridge.

"Because we deserved some fun" I defend myself as Marina shrinks behind me. I feel protective over her; past events have taught her that you get beaten after a lecture. Not that that will happen here of course.

"We all deserve some fun but it doesn't mean we all go off without warning!" Henri yells. John tries to get up to calm him down but Henri simply glares at him. I roll my eyes at him and he grins, making me feel better at once.

"We've managed to stay off the radar for so long! What if Mogs see your picture on the shopping centre's CCTV?! Then we'll be found within minutes!" he yells. I roll my eyes.

"I wasn't that stupid. We were invisible when we went to places with cameras" I say. I can see Crayton sag in relief whilst Sandor is outright grinning now. Guess he used to be like this.

"How did you get those then?" Nine asks, pointing to the bags we're holding. Marina blushes and looks down.

"We put money on the desk so we wouldn't feel so bad..." she whispers, looking ashamed. Henri almost growls, I swear, and throws his hands up.

"Oh great! So mogs won't see you two, but they'll see random things suddenly disappear whilst money appears on the pay desks!" he shouts. He shoots me a furious glare.

"From now on, you two will be escorted to every class at school... in fact everywhere you go" he orders. Marina looks horrified and I jump forwards in alarm.

"No! We'll be like prisoners! And we'll get some shit from everyone else!" I yell. Henri glares as he walks out the room.

"You should have thought of that before then"

Xxx

One

"Helloooooo?" I call.

Nothing.

"It's getting a bit old down here... can you at least change the scenery?" I call.

Still nothing.

"Not even some colour?" I ask.

As predicted, no change.

Being Number One _sucks_. I used to think it was so cool, being the one protecting all the others. I would be the oldest and get my way, whilst the others would be _forever_ in my debt for protecting them. I would be the metaphorical queen of the Garde.

And then I died. That sort of screwed up my plans.

"But you don't just die, do you?" I mutter in a stupid voice. Being along has kind of led me to talk to myself. It's some kind of noise at least.

And then, bam! I'm in a mog's mind and since I'm so _lucky_ I get to relive my death. More than once. And if that isn't worse, I get to see the deaths' of Two and Three. The pain and utter despair that caused me is indescribable. Two are more dead. Two fewer soldiers in the war.

"Technically, three" I remind myself when I remember that I'm dead.

And then I sort of like Adam. Or love, I'm not so sure right now. All I know is that I miss him like hell, ever since we've been separated. Not even Five was a great substitute.

"Annoying, short, know-it-all" I mutter affectionately. I do like her; she's a good friend but even she left. Her body must have miraculously survived and off she goes, back to lover boy and all her friends.

"I wonder if she slept with him" I mutter, remembering our conversation as I try to draw things with my finger in this weird cloud substance.

"Hey, can I get a colouring book?" I call up to what I assume is the sky. "At least give me something to do"

Silence.

"A mogadorian prison would be more interesting" I think or do I say it? I'm not so sure anymore.

"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq..." my scarce knowledge of French runs dry. Damn, I could have lessons now.

This is the problem with being here for so long. My mind drifts and wanders so weirdly, that I have no idea if I'm going mad or not. One minute I'll be thinking of Hilde and then the next I'll be thinking of how to cook Paella. Weird, I know.

I don't even know how to cook Paella.

"Can I get a French grammar book?" I call up to the clouds, thinking of my earlier topic.

Nothing.

* * *

If it seems pretty boring now, don't worry, things will pick up. I promise!

Please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all sooooo much for your amazing reviews! 18! For my first chapter! You guys are amazing as ever and I can't thank you enough!**

**John's legacies will be revealed soon, but not so much in this chapter since he doesn't have a POV. But they will come up soon :D Promise!**

**Please read!**

* * *

Ella

Sweat pours down my back as I lunge forward with a punch, aiming for her chin. Marina easily twirls out of the way and she throws a kick to my knee. I stumble back but with a strong surge of determination, I lunge forward again with another punch, hitting her successfully on the cheek.

"Ella! Marina!" I stop my attack at once at the command from General Rowland.

He's one of those Generals who believe in the old ways where woman should not be allowed to fight. He's very strict with us, probably hoping that we'll crack under the pressure. I know Two is terrified of him but she still continues with her training, despite it all.

"That's enough you two! Three laps around the track and then you can go" Marina groans next to me as we look at each other in annoyance.

Since Marina, Two and I are the worst fighters out of the girls, we have longer training sessions. Five and Six finished an hour ago but we have to stay on. Two isn't joining us tonight though since she has a migraine.

She has no idea how envious I am of her.

"Let's go. I can't be bothered with him tonight" Marina mutters as we push open the doors to the outside.

The track is my enemy. It's a six-mile long circuit that stretches through the woods nearby and at night, it's really creepy. Luckily Marina has night vision but still, it's freaky. We usually only do it in the evening in a big group.

"Maybe we should pretend to only do three and really we do one" I suggest but Marina shakes her head. Ever since Henri punished her with the agent who follows her, she's been insistent on following the rules.

We begin our run, both of us exhausted by the day. Neither of us wants to do this but it's better than being inside with the devil, as Nine calls General Rowland.

"How's your 'shadow'?" I ask Marina. She groans, not out of breath yet like I am. Super speed is sure handy.

"It's so frustrating! You have no idea of the comments I've been getting at school!" she complains.

Ever since Marina and Six skipped school last week for a shopping trip, they've been followed around school by one of the teachers as well as by an agent at the base, who must know we're very important. I know Marina's been pushed to the limit with the comments about the guy following her.

"Don't worry, I talked to Papa and he said Henri would stop the whole thing soon" I reassure her. Marina smiles in the dark, looking around us. We've only run three miles and I'm already exhausted.

"You know what? I'm tempted to say let's skip this and just go. Screw the consequences" she says. I look at her hopefully as we slow down. We're right in the depths of the forest and it's very creepy now. I don't feel very safe as I look around.

"Let's go back, this place creeps me out" I say as I watch the ominous shadows. Marina nods, taking a firm grip of my hand as she looks around.

We've barely made five steps when something slams into me and I tumble to the ground. I hear sounds of a struggle further on as I feel a knife pressed to my throat.

"Let us go!" I hear Marina shout as she's dragged to her feet. Torches flash around us and I recognise the guy that walked into Nine last week, the one he looked like he wanted to break. There are four others here; all soldiers, all male.

That doesn't reassure me at all.

"What do you want?" I ask nervously. One of them grins and shrugs.

"General Rowland said we could have you two as a reward for training hard" he says, moving closer to me. Marina tries to move in my direction but she's thrown to the floor and kicked roughly. I cry out her name as one of the guys moves to me, stroking my cheek.

"She's thirteen!" Marina yells. "How sick are you?!" she demands.

"Pretty bad" one of them says with a laugh as he grabs my arm. I whimper, not sure what to do. I don't even understand what the implication is but I guess it's bad.

_Fight, Ella. That's the only way._

With a cry, I slam my elbow into one of the men's stomachs. He yelps and falls back into the ground whilst another is rushing for me. Marina jumps up and grabs him with super speed, throwing him into a nearby tree where he falls unconscious. One man grabs her around the waist and viciously hits the back of her head, knocking her out and then dropping her to the ground.

It's only me now.

I lunge forward to the man on the ground, naturally faster than the men here. I grab his arm and twist it, making him howl. Another man lunges forward and strikes me on the cheek but I fight through the pain and kick out at him. I swing the first man towards the second and they collapse to the ground.

_Nine! Six! Eight! I need help! _I call using telepathy. They'll come, I know they will. I have no time or energy to communicate further, not even when I hear their frenzied replies in my mind.

The two men on the ground try to get up as the other two remaining make a grab for me. I dodge again and issue a series of complex moves, knocking them to the ground. It's not enough though; these men are trained just like me and just as strong. I'm only 13, after all.

One of the men wanders over to Marina, grabbing her limp body whilst the other three march towards me. I watch in horror as the man drags her away into the darkness.

What will he do to her?!

"NO!" I shriek and a huge incredible power burns in me. I feel something strong and deadly rise in me and unable to control it anymore, I realise the power.

Ice shoots out of my hands and coats one of the soldiers, making him like a solid ice-cube. I stagger as energy runs out of me but I have to save Marina. I aim my hands at another man and coat his ankles with ice, making him unable to move.

"Do you really want to try me?" I say, my voice shaking in anger as I turn to the other two men. They take one look at each other and then run away. I grin at my temporary triumph and then remember Marina.

I race towards the direction where that evil man took her but instead of seeing her being beaten, she's sitting up, healing her head as she looks at the unconscious man nearby. I race to her and fall to my knees next to her, taking her hand.

"Mar! Did he hurt you?!" I ask, looking desperately at her. He can't hurt my older sister, he can't.

"No, no, I'm all right" she whispers, clearly in shock. She's shivering and it makes me wonder what exactly happened before she managed to knock him out. I wrap my arms, noticing how badly she's shaking and I nuzzle my head into her neck.

"I got a new legacy" I whisper, trying to distract her. Her face lights up in a smile and she pulls back, stroking my face.

"That's amazing! What is it?!" she asks, though her eyes are still clouded. I explain what happened and she smiles, squeezing my arm.

"Sounds like ice manipulation or whatever it's called" she says, her voice low. I'm about to ask if she's really all right when there's a loud crashing noise.

We're both up on our feet at once, taking fighting positions as the crashing gets louder. Marina looks determined and I know I'm ready to use my new legacy.

Something hurls its way into the small clearing and then my chimaera, Scooby, throws himself at me in dog form. I giggle and clutch him, as he licks my face. He's shortly followed by Eight, Six and Nine who have clearly been pushing themselves to the limit trying to get to us.

"What happened?!" Six demands, placing her hands on her knees as her eyes fall on the unconscious man. Eight teleports over and Marina reaches out for him, still clearly in shock. I don't understand what's happening but Nine's eyes darken in anger.

"We were attacked... they were going to hurt us" I stammer. Scooby turns into a tiger and looks out into the darkness, his message clear: **_No one_**_ messes with my Garde._

"Are you guys ok?" Eight asks, Marina clinging to his hand. She nods and smiles, gesturing to me.

"Ella got a new legacy" she manages. Nine whoops and races over, swinging me in a circle. I laugh and hold onto him as the trees flash past.

"That's awesome, kid! What is it?!" he asks when he puts me down. Six comes over to congratulate me and so does Eight but I can't help but notice Marina's wary gaze as she looks at the man on the ground.

Xxx

"Marina, what did he do?" I ask as I settle on the sofa, a cup of hot chocolate in my hand. She's sitting next to me, also wrapped up in a blanket. Scooby is at my feet as a cat, snoozing, but I know if there's any threat at all, he'll be prepared. Nearby, Henri is barking on his phone, furiously pacing around. Apparently he wants an investigation to be done on General Rowland.

"Nothing, Ella" she whispers, smoothing some hair away from my face. Papa is nearby, equally angry, as he holds a gun tightly in his hands. Eight is sitting on a chair next to us, his eyes centred on Marina.

"But you look so upset" I say. She sighs and looks away, towards Eight who simply takes her hand.

"Ella, do you know what they were going to do?" she asks me slowly. I look up uncertainly as Marina takes my hand gently.

"They were going to hurt us" I say innocently. She smiles sadly and brushes some hair away from my face.

"Ella, you have to listen to me. Whenever men approach you like that, you _have_ to run. They'll do more than hurt you, they would have done that tonight. They were about to do that to me before I managed to fight him off" she says, stroking my cheek. I furrow my brow in confusion as Eight clenches his jaw, his knuckles white.

"What?" I ask confused. "What's worse than being hurt?"

"Ella, it's not something for you to know just yet... maybe when you're older" Eight says. "But I will say this. I will _never_ let anything like that happen to you or Marina ever again" he says fiercely, making Marina reach out and brush his cheek. He blushes but looks pleased, making me smile.

"But we're ok, right?" I ask. Marina smiles gently and nods.

"Yeah, we're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you either" she says. "We're a team"

I grin happily and hug her tightly, glad to still have her.

"We're a team" I echo.

Xxx

Crayton

"Is there anything they can do?!" I demand, my hand on my gun as Henri slams the phone down. Nearby Ella and Marina are huddled on a sofa, seeming ok after the whole incident. Ella, my dear little Ella, is still too young to really understand.

"She's thirteen" my voice is shaking in anger and fear. "_Thirteen" _I say again. Henri nods angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he glares at the floor.

"They'll be a punishment for the soldiers of course... but they can't link General Rowland" he explains tightly. I want to punch a wall but I know that will scare Ella.

She's still so young for all of this. She shouldn't be in this war, instead she should be going to school, playing with Chimaera, coming into her legacies at a Garde academy. She shouldn't be huddled in bed after an attack by men of at least 20 years old.

Not that she really understands, thank god.

I remember when she was three. She liked to toddle to my knee, clutching her favourite teddy bear, where I would scoop her up and hold her close. I would tell her stories until she fell asleep on my chest, still smiling.

When she was seven, she had begun to ride a bike. She had fallen so many times but still got back up and tried again and again. When she finally did it, I bought her an ice cream to celebrate, one of the big ones, heaped with four different flavours and all of those wafers. She had gotten ice cream all over her face.

I still have the picture.

"Papa" I look over to see Marina and Eight disappearing, probably going to join the older Garde. Ella is by herself, apart from Scooby. I smile at the name; she always loved Scooby Doo when she was younger so the name is fitting.

"Hey, El" I say, sitting on the bed and pulling her to me. She's shrunk down to age 7, making her all the more cuter and innocent. She snuggles into my arms and I decide that I love her legacy. Not many parents can say they get the opportunity of seeing their child at their favourite age again.

"Can I have a story?" she asks. Henri leaves, giving us some privacy. I gently hold her closer to me and grin as she looks up at me with those big brown eyes of her.

"What do you want to hear about?" I ask. She shrugs and then smiles.

"Did you ever have your own family back on Lorien? A wife… children?" she asks softly. She's never really asked me but after the night she's had, how can I refuse?

"No, I didn't have anyone" I say truthfully, brushing the hair back from her face. "I'd had some girlfriends in the past but nothing serious" I say. She nods, her hand reaching for mine.

"How come you were my Cepan?" she asks, looking up at me with her big brown eyes. I melt; how is it possible that she's so adorable?

"You were my brother's daughter" I admit and her eyes widen.

"I'm your niece?" she asks but I shake my head fiercely.

"No, you're my little girl and no one else's" I say. She smiles and snuggles into my arms, agreeing with me.

"He had been married to his wife, your mother, for two years. Their names were Laya and Arun" I explain as she laps the information up. "You were their first child"

"What was I called?" she asks eagerly. I smile tenderly down at her.

"You hadn't been named. You'd been born a couple of hours before the attack and Laya couldn't decide on a name. She was very fickle" I say fondly.

"They were taking you home. Since we had healers on Lorien, Laya was fully recovered minutes after giving birth. And you were very healthy" I say, thinking of how happy and proud my brother and Laya had been.

"We were attacked by the ground force since we were on the outskirts. I'm not quite sure what happened, even to this day. I think Arun tried to protect you and Laya but I was asleep. When I woke up, Laya and Arun were dead and you were about to be killed. Instead, I murdered the mog" I explain, grief and pain heavy in my heart over the memories.

"It's all right, Papa" I smile down at her and nod.

"I got you to the airstrip, thinking there might be a ship to get us out. The ship with the others was already gone but Loridas was there, telling me and this other Cepan that there was a ship in the museum. He told me about you and your legacies as well. We left for there at once and managed to escape. The other Cepan, Mikael, ran away as soon as we got to Earth. He was scared of getting caught" I say, tears in my eyes.

Ella grips my hand and gently smiles at me. She might not be my daughter biologically but I know she's mine all the same. We have a bond that's impossible to break.

"Go to sleep Ella, you look tired" I say smoothing her hair back like I did when she was younger.

"Good night Papa" she whispers, settling down in my arms like she did when she used to be scared about the mogs.

"Night El" I reply as she drops off.

Xxx

Adam

Night is my favourite time of day now.

Sure I love training since I'm improving so much and I weirdly love going to school but night is the best time ever. It's when I can finally relax after all the stresses of the day.

I eagerly climb into bed, Sam already asleep in his bunk. Three grins at me from where he's reading some geeky magazine about spaceships and how humans think they can improve their space technology.

There's a reason Nine so imaginatively calls this 'the Geeks' bedroom'.

I close my eyes, exhaustion washing over me and dragging me to sleep in seconds. However, instead of deep blackness and unawareness, I'm pulled into this weird cloud place. It's empty and silent, or so I think at first.

"Adam?"

I turn around, my heart hammering at that voice. _No_ I think. _It can't be._

I turn around to see her, see One standing there in all her glory. Instead of staring at me incredulously, she's smirking her signature smirk with her hands on her hips. She's older now, about eighteen or older but she's still as gorgeous as ever.

"Nice to see you too, mog boy" she says. I'm just standing there speechless, probably looking very unattractive. "Welcome to my humble abode" she says, sweeping her hands around. That shocks me into talking.

"You live here?" I ask hesitantly. She rolls her eyes as she sits down, stretching out like royalty. Just like before.

"Just as intelligent as before, I see" she says, sarcasm heavy in her voice. "I'm _stuck_ here, idiot" she says, but her smile is teasing and kind.

"One? It's really you?" I ask, my heart aching. Her face softens as she smiles gently at me.

"Yeah, it's me" she says reaching her arms out for a hug. She looks so vulnerable and I simply can't refuse the invitation.

I run forward and wrap my arms around her in a huge hug, closing my eyes in happiness. I know she's still technically dead and I'll probably have to go soon but she's here! I grip her tighter and she laughs softly, emotion deep in her voice.

"Hey Adam" she whispers. I can't help but laugh too as I pull away, still overwhelmed.

"I've missed you so much" I reply, wanting to reach out and brush some hair back from her face but I can't. Because she doesn't love me, not the way I love her.

"Me too" she replies, still choked up. I sigh and look away; I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad. Sure, it's great to see her but this just reminds me of how she'll never be alive again. Of how much pain this will cause me once she's gone.

"You've changed" she continues, looking me over. I fidget nervously; I'm not sure what to think.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of training" I explain. She smiles sadly and looks away.

"I wish I could join you and the others... meet everyone...train... I hope you're kicking some ass out there" she says, jolting out of her musing with her classic smirk. I laugh and nod, sitting down next to her as she settles down.

"Not as much as the others but I'm doing my fair share" I say. She grins as she looks out in the distance, her face thoughtful.

"And how's that dad of yours? Still as charming as ever?" she asks. A flash of pain shoots me as I think of them; despite everything he was still my father.

"He's dead. Five and I killed him" I say. One sighs sadly as she touches my arm; I think my heart jumps with joy.

"It had to be done" she says, smiling at me in pity. "But I'm proud of you, of everything you've done for my race"

_My race._ I'm still not really one of them, no matter how much I fight for them.

"Thanks" I say, a lump in my throat. One doesn't seem to notice as she gazes off into the distance.

"Do you think that if you come back here, you could bring me a French Grammar book?" she asks. I stare at her in amusement and shock.

"Um, why?" I ask, trying not to laugh. She grins and tosses her hair back. Even in this low light, it shines.

"Because I'm _bored!_ I have nothing to do! So I've decided to improve my French" she says. I grin and shake my head; she's still exactly the same.

"Sure, I'll try" I say, absolutely sure that I won't be able to. All the same, the smile I get makes me feel great for lying.

"Will you ever come back?" I ask, wanting to reach out and take her hand but lacking the courage to do so. Typical, I can turn traitor against my own race but I'm terrified of taking my friend's hand.

"Maybe. If you win the war and Lorien comes back to life. Apparently, it doesn't have enough power at the moment to bring me back. I've been dead for too long" she says. I sigh and shake my head.

"That's shit" I complain. She laughs bitterly.

"That's life" she says with a sad smile. "But, I can't change my lot so I have to deal with it" she says, resting her head on her knees. Her optimism impresses me and I finally get the courage to reach out and take her hand. She doesn't say a thing but I think I see her face lighten a little.

"Anyway, found any girls that you like?" she teases, looking at me curiously. I want to say no, that she's the only girl I'll ever like but how cheesy will that sound?! So instead I laugh, pretending to be embarrassed.

"None" I say, fidgeting a little in discomfort. She laughs and shoves my arm.

"Come on! Use my memories for good and go for the 'Wade Approach'" she says. I raise my eyebrow in confusion and she elaborates.

"Say how dreamy a girl's eyes are. How pretty she is. Girls _love_ that shit" she says. I blush, finding this whole topic very awkward.

"It worked on me" she adds with a grin. I roll my eyes as I stare out in the distance.

"Yeah, from a guy you described as 'hot'. I'm not an expert but I don't think girls go for the pale skin and big nose combination" I say self-consciously. One giggles and pokes my nose.

"Holy shit! It keeps growing!" she teases me. I blush, feeling even more embarrassed and she sobers up.

"But seriously. It'll work. Girls fall in love with what they hear" she says. I sigh in exasperation.

"I can't actually believe we're having a conversation about girls. It's never going to happen for me" I say. She shrugs with a small smile on her face.

"Just as well. You're too good for them" she says. I blush in pride as we both stare off into the distance in silence.

Both dreading the moment I'll have to go.

Xxx

Saturnus

"An interesting name... almost like the planet"

Setrakus Ra, our Great Leader, our Beloved One, smiles down at me from his remarkable height. I bow down low, honoured to be in his presence.

"My parents had an interesting sense of humour, my Lord" I whisper, still bowing. I hear him laugh and then my shoulder is touched, making me beam in pride. I rise at his command, still much shorter than his impressive height.

"I've heard great things about you" Setrakus says, walking away and towards his window. We're in the great base of West Virginia, rebuilt once more by our human prisoners that we decided to put to good use.

That, and our Great Leader showed us the extent of his incredible powers.

"It is an honour to have been talked about to you, my Lord" I say, bowing again. He nods, looking out and across the distance, a frown on his face.

"I've heard that you have victories, parallel to none of the other Generals" he says, looking at me with his piercing intimidating gaze.

"_The ultimate honour is to desecrate and destroy" _I quote the Great Book, written by Ra himself. He nods and comes towards me.

"The Loric are in a training base in Washington. We need a stealthy and quick attack on them; we need to destroy them in one strike. Can you do that?"

I bow as an answer.

* * *

**So, an attack is in the future! Also, some interesting discoveries coming up in the next couple of chapters, referring to the three items needed to kill Setrakus: The Keystone, Sword and Sacrifice. (Chapter 50 of return of Lorien).**

**Also, is there a special name for the ice legacy Ella got?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies….**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for all your reviews and feedback! I love every review and really appreciate you taking the time to say such nice things! Thanks!**

**Marina will become a lot stronger soon. In the next chapter there'll be a POV from her and a fight….**

**Also, thanks to everyone who told me the name of Ella's legacy! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Kelly Sutekh

I _hate_ Ivan, the idiot who was killed by my traitor brother, Adam.

I _hate_ my father, also killed by Adam and leaving me.

I _hate_ my mother, who lives in her own world, overrun by grief.

I _hate_ the vatborns, who sneer at me and say 'trueborns aren't so good after all'.

But most of all, I _hate_ Adam. The traitor who has ripped my family apart and betrayed his race.

I _hate _him.

If I were a human child with this much hate, I'd be sent to a counsellor to sort out my 'problem'. As a Mogadorian, my anger and hatred is an asset.

"Come on, you stupid beast" I hiss under my breath as the Piken, _my_ Piken, slowly ambles to the post. We're in training, basically trying to make the Pikens obey our every wish. Mine is being an idiot today.

And with my unforgiving mood, I hate it too.

"Put too much drug in its food?" My rival, Diana Venika_, _smirks at me as her Piken walks around the post twice, displaying its perfect obedience.

"Put too much poison in its system?" I taunt back as her continues to walk around the post, despite Diana's orders. We've discovered that some human poisons make our Pikens lively and eager to do our bidding, probably because they're in a lot of pain.

Oh well, screw them. It's all for the cause.

Mine finally wanders around the post and walks back to its cage, done with training today. I throw a smirk to Diana, who's silently fuming, and go to the controls above my Piken's cage. I press a couple of buttons and the door slams down, making my Piken roar in misery. They don't like the cramped conditions but once they're fully grown, they get shipped off to West Virginia where the pens are bigger.

At least they'll actually get to kill in this war.

I press another button, filling the cage with gas to knock the Piken out. To keep them angry and violent, we don't feed them every day. In order to control their tempers, we drug them to knock them out.

"See you tomorrow, Diana!" I call 'cheerfully' as she desperately tries to control her Piken. Definitely too much poison.

As soon as I'm gone, the smile goes from my face. Piken training is the best part of my day since it's the only way I can regain honour for my family. Sure, my dad got a lot and so did Ivan but _I _think differently. Everyone always praises their strength and courage but come on! Adam, that weak traitor, took them down! How can they have been strong?!

I storm down the underground estate, heading home. I hate going there; it used to be a place of honour, of strength but now? Now, all I can think about is Adam and how much I want to kill him.

"Kelly?" my mum calls as soon as I enter the house. I snort to myself; who else would it be?

"What?" I call back, my voice filled with teenage bitterness.

I pass a mirror in the corridor, grimacing at the reflection. I'm not a pretty mog by any standards. And you do get them, trueborn mogs with long hair and big eyes; my mother used to be one of those. You would not believe how many offers those girls get, how many opportunities. Our race may be superior but it's one dominated by men and they have a weakness: pretty women.

But I am not pretty. I have a big nose, which unfortunately dominates my face. I have sharp angles and small eyes; not a good look. So instead of trying to look pretty, I don't. I totally play up the rebel look; thick, black make-up, dyed streaks of colour in my black hair, combat boots, black clothes... I think you get the idea: black.

"Kelly, dear, you're late" my mother says, walking into the room. Unlike me, she's dressed in a flowery dress and a stupid apron over the top. I roll my eyes and shove past her, really not in the mood. Her hands flutter uselessly at her sides as her lip quivers.

"I made chilli!" she calls as she follows me into the kitchen. "Your favourite" she tries again. I nod as I grab a plate, ladling food onto my plate. I know I don't have to worry about weight; I'm naturally thin.

"How was your day?" she asks as I sit down, shoving food into my mouth. I swallow it and shrug, chugging some water back.

"It was ok" I reply. She smiles as she takes a bite.

"And your piken?" I sigh as she continues; can't she take a message?!

"It's ok" I reply, still eating.

"And your-" she begins but I slam my fork down.

"Everything's ok! For fuck's sake, stop it!" I yell. She looks down as she scoops her plate up, running out of the room.

I groan to myself, feeling guilty but too lazy to go after her. After Father died, our relationship died, her overwhelmed by grief and me by shame. I'm determined to restore my families' name, even if it takes my whole life.

I leave my plate, knowing she'll clean it up as I strop upstairs, slamming my door behind me in a clear message to keep out. I go to my wall and punch it, fury overwhelming me as it so often does.

"I _hate_ you, Adam!" I hiss under my breath, hitting the wall again. I hear my mother call my name from downstairs so I stop, knowing if I carry on, she'll come up to see me.

And screw that!

Things used to be perfect. When I was younger, Adam and I had been inseparable whilst Mother and Father had been in love. Sort of. She loved him and he did sort of love her, though the cause was more important.

I know how it started with Mother and Father. She had been one of the prettiest trueborn girls whilst Father had been a promising Mogadorian solider. Setrakus Ra, our beloved leader, had introduced them and it all went from there. She was a pretty distraction; even when they got married, she didn't that mean much. But when she survived not one, but _two_, trueborn births, she rose greatly in my father's esteem.

So many trueborn women die in childbirth nowadays and survivors are seen as worthy to the cause.

My phone rings but I ignore it, knowing it will only be one of my friends, asking about copying homework or something. Suddenly, everything seems so stupid, so pathetic. Out there, my brother is with the Loric scum whilst mog soldiers are dying. I should be out there fighting with my race, not hiding in my room and complaining about my crappy life.

I know what I need to do.

I need to kill my brother.

Xxx

Five

"Do you know how much trouble we'd be in?" I whisper to Nine as he kisses down my neck, sort of making me forget everything. As you can see, my self-control has greatly improved over the past six months.

"It's totally worth it" he mutters, moving back to my lips and kissing me deeply. I wrap my arms around his neck as I press closer to him.

We're not really supposed to meet up after bedtime and especially not in the common room, but Nine had a nightmare and needed distracting. Something tells me with the fast way he's recovered from his dream that he didn't have one at all. He just wanted to see me.

Which is totally fine with me.

"Nine" I mutter, my hands pushing against his chest. He groans but moves back a little bit, leaving me breathing quickly on the sofa.

"We should probably go" I whisper, not wanting to at all. I think that's pretty obvious to Nine because he simply grins and bends down, kissing me again.

Oh great, there goes my self-control again.

"You know, I used to have great will power" I whisper as his lips move to my neck again. Nine groans and pulls away, his arms still wrapped tightly around me.

"Five, you do realise you talking every couple of seconds makes it hard for me to concentrate" he says. I giggle as I roll my eyes.

"That's the point! And you need to concentrate whilst kissing me?" I mutter, making him roll his eyes. We're snuggled under a blanket on a massive sofa with me lying underneath Nine. We're both enjoying this small rebellion.

"Shut up" he mutters. I grin and kiss his nose.

"That all you can say?" I tease. "Don't worry, I know my IQs higher so I didn't expect much"

He groans and lightly tickles my stomach, making me squirm. "I'm not stupid! In fact, I'm very intelligent" he says, bending down and kissing my neck again. His hands run along my hips and stomach under my shirt whilst my own hands rest on his shoulders uselessly. I melt at once and give up arguing.

He's right, he's very clever.

Xxx

Although the others seem to think school is personal hell, I don't actually mind it. I sort of enjoy learning new things and feeling as though I'm not wasting my whole day just training physically. It's nice to make your brain work a little.

"I can't do this" Nine groans, his head in my lap. He's _supposed_ to be doing his Spanish homework, but considering his girlfriend's fluent at it, he's not doing it.

"Yes you can, you're just not trying" John says, taking a big bite from his apple. We're all outside, sitting on the field in a group. We're being avoided by most of the students since we're different and apparently, different is bad at high school.

"Easy for you to say, you've already done this!" Nine complains. Since John's been to school before, he has a better idea of how everything works and has an advantage. Marina too, since she had to go to a school in Spain.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" I ask Nine as he groans again. He grins up at me and I roll my eyes.

"Boys" Six sighs dramatically, making John poke her in the stomach. Ella giggles from where she is, making all of us smile. She's just too cute, even at 13, when most kids are brats. Myself included.

"What's the problem with boys?" Marina asks teasingly as she comes over, Three and Sam trailing her. They're all in advanced Maths together so they always come out later.

I think they actually _enjoy_ the subject.

"Everything" I inform her and she smiles, nodding a bit. Eight sticks his tongue out at her and she blushes; still clearly in love with him then. And he's just as bad as her.

Just as Nine's about to protest some more, a group of guys pass us, clearly the football team. They're cruel looking with muscular bodies and they have the look of people who usually get their way. They pause when they see Nine, who sits up and glares at them.

Looks like my boyfriend's been making friends.

"What do you want?" Nine asks, looking pissed off already. The leader of the group laughs bitterly and gives Nine a pretty nasty look. That makes me clench my hands.

"Nothing, just thought I'd have a private word with you" the guy says confidently. I raise my eyebrow and snort.

"Why don't you piss off instead?" I say. His friends snicker whilst the guy, I think his name's Ryan, shoots me a glare.

"Why don't you stay out of this, you little whore" he hisses maliciously. It doesn't exactly offend me but the malice in his voice certainly stuns me a little. What's his problem?

However, Nine really doesn't like me being insulted. In fact, he sort of _hates _it. He's up on his feet at once, towering over Ryan with a glare on his face. To Ryan's credit, he doesn't wince once.

"Don't talk to her like that" Nine hisses, looking like he _really_ wants to punch the guy. Six is watching with a wicked smile on her face whereas Marina and Ella look like they really want to be somewhere else.

Even now, they hate fights.

"Ok, ok, nice to know you all have testosterone but now I think it's time for you to go" I say, jumping up between Nine and Ryan. I mean, I love Nine getting protective over me but this is just ridiculous.

I push them both back gently but apparently Ryan is not only a jerk, but a sexist one at that. He shoves me away from him and _that_ sets Nine off.

Just great.

Nine lunges forward and tackles Ryan, knocking them both to the ground. Ryan's friends lunge forwards to grab Nine but Six is up at once, grinning just as much as Nine. Eight and John get up to join in whilst Sam simply shakes his head and goes back to doing his homework.

God, I love him sometimes, I really do.

"Eight, can you do something constructive?" I ask him, as he looks in eagerly in on the fight as though to get his own punch in. He nods though and grabs Six around the waist, pulling her away from the fight.

Meanwhile I duck in and grab Nine, trying to get him away from Ryan. I may be small but I'm still strong and I manage to drag Nine away enough to make an impact. Both he and Ryan are furious and have blood all over their faces; most of it is Ryan's.

"Stop it" I tell Nine as he looks like he's about to hit Ryan again. I shove his chest angrily, trying to get him to see sense.

"This is pathetic but more importantly, dangerous. We don't need the attention!" I hiss. He _finally _sees sense and backs off but still glares at Ryan.

"Stay away from me, I'm warning you" he threatens. Ryan spits at Nine's feet but this time, John and Eight manage to restrain him.

"Get off me!" he yells angrily as teachers begin to run over. Nine shrugs off John and Eight, turning and jogging in the other direction and away from everyone.

Before I can follow him, Marina grabs my wrist, looking annoyed by everything. We're going to get in so much trouble for this and I know this is the last thing she needs after everything that's happened recently.

"Don't. Just leave him" she says, as the teachers appear.

In the end, we all get two detentions each.

Even Sam.

Xxx

I walk down the small path in the forest, not creeped out by any of the random noises or the darkness. For someone growing up in the Amazon, this is pretty tame.

I follow the trail of Nine's thoughts, using his tracks in the ground to help me as well. He's not exactly what you'd call subtle and it's obvious where he's been. I follow the path some more until I get to a clearing with some tall trees.

"You my stalker now?"

I look up at the sarcastic voice and scowl when I see Nine sitting on a branch, leaning against the trunk. One of his legs hangs free and he's looking up, away from me. I feel my anger from earlier return to me and I put my hands on my hips.

"We all got two detentions each" I say but he doesn't move, doesn't even look down. I continue, making the anger I feel, heard in my voice.

"Ryan and his friends got off easier. Apparently, they were the 'victims'" I add but again, there's no response.

"Why won't you talk to me?!" I shout, annoyed by his childish behaviour. He finally looks down, his face unreadable. His mind is blocked from me too.

"I'm not in a great mood, Five" he warns. I roll my eyes.

"Neither am I! But at least I'm being reasonable by _trying_ to talk" I retort. He sighs and then jumps down from his branch, despite it being about 10 metres from the ground. He lands lightly on his feet and stares at me, crossing his own arms.

"What do you want me to say? Sorry for being a dick? Because that's who I am Five, an idiot!" He shouts, looking extremely agitated. I reach out and try to hold his hand but he jerks away from me.

"Look, I'm grateful in a weird way that you hit him to defend my honour and all that crap" I begin, making him smile a little. "But we really do need to remain hidden in the future. And you don't need to run off every time you get angry" I say.

"Fine" he mutters, sulking a little. I smile despite myself and sigh.

"By the way, the others are really angry with you. I'm only being nice since you're gonna get crap from them and you need some slack" I inform him. He shrugs with a casual grin.

"Ah well, they're not as scary as you when you're angry" he says. I open my mouth to protest, but he cuts me off with a kiss. I kiss him back for a little before I pull away.

"I wasn't _that_ bad today. I'm working on my temper" I say. He smiles and kisses my cheek, nodding.

"I know... but I like it when you're angry" he says as we begin to walk back. I stare at him puzzled.

"Even when I'm angry at you?" I ask, doubting him. He nods with a grin.

"Especially when it's me... you're hot when you shout at me"

I can only shake my head in amusement.

Xxx

Henri

"So, a sacrifice, a Keystone and a sword" I say, getting out some paper and a pen.

Crayton and Sandor sit nearby, a cup of coffee by their elbows as they frown. Now we know the key elements to defeat Setrakus, we're trying to figure out what and where they could be.

"So, the sword" Crayton says, his face darker than normal. I nod slowly whilst Sandor frowns to himself. Since the Garde have absolutely no idea about what these things could be, the job has been left to us.

"We need to know where it is" I muse, flicking through some documents. I've read them quickly but there's nothing in there to help us.

"Somewhere on Earth" Sandor says, looking down at his phone. I'm about to ask him to concentrate when he gets up, a scowl on his face.

"There's been a problem at school. I'll go sort it out" he mutters, leaving the room. I roll my eyes at Crayton; we know how things will be sorted out. The high school the Garde go to has a very attractive head mistress. I'm absolutely positive how Sandor will smooth things over about the problem.

"Anyway, back to this" I say, tapping the paper. Crayton nods, his face drawn.

"I have an idea where the Keystone could be" he says slowly. I look up at once, interested in whatever he has to say.

"Where?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I think it could be in Santa Teresa," he says. My jaw drops; why would it be there?

"Why?" I ask incredulously, making him smile.

"When I was going after Marina to help her find the others, I hid outside the orphanage a lot. One of those times I saw Adelina sneaking out. She had a rock in her hands" he says. I furrow my brow.

"But it could have been anything" I protest. Crayton shakes his head.

"No... When she passed me, I felt strange... so, so powerful and light and weird. I'd never felt that way before and I knew what she had was important" he explains. I nod, thinking of Adel's behaviour.

"But where would she have hid it on the ship?" I ask. Crayton shrugs.

"Marina's chest. It would have been well hidden amongst the other stones" he says. I nod but something's wrong.

"But why Adelina? She wasn't exactly loyal to us" I say. Crayton sighs and then purses his lips.

"Before she was a Mentor Cepan, she did a lot of work with the Elders. What if she was told about this rock and went to get it the day of the explosion? Because she was still loyal to the cause then and much more important than most of us" Crayton says uncertainly. I nod at once, remembering something key.

"She was the last, except for Nine and Sandor, to arrive at the airstrip!" I say in triumph. Crayton and I grin at each other in happiness at discovering this.

"Obviously Marina will have to go there to find it" I say in excitement but Crayton frowns.

"It doesn't see fair to ask her to go back... she had a horrible life there" he says. He's very protective over Marina and Ella; he sees them as his own daughters.

"I know... but we don't have a choice" I say sadly. Crayton sighs and nods.

"Ok, fine" he mutters sulkily, but he gives in all the same. He looks up and smiles.

"Now, what about the sword..."

Xxx

John

Being Pittacus _sucks._

Yeah, I get all the Legacies and yeah, I'm the head leader and have a lot of power... but it's still shit.

I used to get a legacy almost every day but now it's settled down and rarely get a legacy. To be honest, with the variety of powers I have, I can't think of what else to get.

"X-ray vision, night vision, heat vision, freeze vision, telescopic vision..." Sam rattles off another list of everything I can do and it makes me sick. Why do I need telescopic vision? Why do I need eyes that can zoom in and out on objects?

Heat and freeze vision are pretty cool; I can either freeze or burn someone with my gaze. Although, things once went wrong when Eight annoyed me badly once and I burned him with my glare... Nine had thought it was hilarious though.

"Element control, invisibility, lightning control..." Sam continues on and on.

"Ability to shut people up when they annoy me" I say, making Sam look up and grin. Six laughs from where she's lounging on the bed.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's just called a right hook" Sam retorts. I laugh this time and grin back at him.

"Good one" I praise him. He grins and shoves away the papers in front of him.

"Why do you have so many legacies, John? It's hard for me to keep up!" he says, rifling through another pile of papers. I snort and raise an eyebrow.

"Try being me" I complain. Six smiles as she gets off the bed, coming towards me. She sits down behind me and wraps her arms around me, resting her head on my back. Sam just smiles, not seeming bothered by this.

He's such a good friend.

"Aw, is the mighty Pittacus feeling sorry for himself?" Six teases me, rubbing circles into my back. With all the stress I've had recently, it feels great.

I nod my head, pouting pathetically. Six shakes her head whilst Sam rolls his eyes, gathering up some sheets.

"I need to do some homework and to be honest, all this love stuff is gross" he teases us, leaving the room with a grin. I smile, collapsing back onto the bed as Six leans over me, her hair falling around her face. I smile at her, reaching up and stroking her face.

"I really wish we could go back to when it was just us three in Florida" I say wistfully. Six bites her lip.

"Really? When Sarah was still alive? And we still had to find everyone else?" she asks doubtfully. I sigh at the sound of Sarah's name; it still causes me pain.

"Maybe you're right" I sit up and look away, a frown crossing my face. Six sighs and looks away, also looking just as troubled.

"When will this be over, John?" she says, looking more upset than I've ever seen her. She gets up and wanders to the window, the rain pouring steadily outside. I sigh and go to join her but I don't reach out for her; she needs space.

"When Setrakus is dead, and he _will_ die" I say, determined to end things. Six smiles up at me with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. You'll kill him and get a big head" she teases, poking my arm. I laugh and gently shove her with telekinesis.

"If I were you, I wouldn't get on my bad side. I have all the legacies remember?" I tease back. She rolls her eyes.

"As if you'd use them on me" she snorts. I raise my eyebrow and then tackle her, playfully of course.

Really bad move.

Six easily grabs me and throws me into a wall, laughing as I collapse on the ground. I turn invisible and teleport to her, wrapping my arms around her waist as I kiss her neck. But this is Six and she won't accept defeat.

She throws an elbow into my stomach, turning invisible too. I'm able to locate her with my mind control but it's hard and she keeps moving around, knowing exactly what I'm trying to do. Besides, mind control is damn hard to perfect. I grab her arm again when suddenly all my energy goes and I crumble to the ground, visible again.

"Never mess with a Loric with energy manipulation" Six says with a grin as I gasp weakly on the floor. I could try and use mine but I'm too weak and anyway, she'll end up beating me somehow.

I'm being ridiculously pathetic and she bends down, pressing her hand to my forehead. At once, energy rushes through me again but I don't leap up to attack. She'll win anyway.

"How come you always manage to beat me?" I say with a grin as I continue to lie down on the ground. Six laughs and shrugs, helping me get off the ground.

"Because I'm your soft spot" she says smugly, kissing my cheek. I shrug; she's completely right.

"Even the mighty Pittacus has to have one" I say, my voice sarcastic on the 'mighty' bit. She smiles and reaches out, stroking my cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll be great" she reassures me, knowing I'm worried about being his heir. I smile, resting my hand more against her hand.

"It's just so much! Everyone expects me to be in charge and know the answer to everything! But I don't and I can't handle it!" I explode. Six bites her lip and comes over to me but I shake my head. I can feel myself getting out of control; something's that so easy nowadays.

"I'm really sorry Six but I think I have to be alone. I… I can be dangerous" I warn her. Since I haven't mastered all of my legacies, if I get too wound up I can accidentally do something I really don't want to.

Six falters and then nods, leaving quickly. I groan and fall to my knees, feeling this horrible power building up in me. I can't control it, despite wanting to. I got too upset and now my legacies are reacting as a result.

I feel this horrible burning feeling in my hands and I know I need to get outside. I get up and burst through the door. I shove into someone but I don't know who and I really don't care. The burning is getting unbearable so I teleport outside, running into the forest.

I stagger to a stop, pain ripping through me as I finally let go. A bolt of highly charged lightning rips through the sky and strikes the ground next to me. I think I'm sobbing as the pain continues as well as the lightning.

I think I black out for a while but when I wake up, someone's next to me. I sit up at once, aware of the soldiers who hate our guts. But it's a face I'd know anywhere, trust no matter what.

"Henri" I whisper weakly, trying to sit up. He pushes me gently back down, pulling my head into his lap. He looks concerned.

"Hey Buddy" he whispers, using the name he called me when I was about three. I smile through my pain.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask weakly. Henri pushes some of my damp hair back, damp from sweat, and gently smiles.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with you. You just have a lot of legacies to master" he soothes me. I nod and then groan at the stab of pain that causes.

"I'm losing control more and more. I don't know what to do" I whisper. Henri frowns as he continues to rub my temples, helping to ease the pain.

"Maybe try meditation" he offers. I nod, even though I'm sure that won't help that much. I sigh and sit up, rubbing my face.

"Henri, I'm worried that this much power… one day it'll just burn me up" I say. He looks at me haunted but says nothing.

I'm not alone in my fear.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**If you're wondering why i chose Santa Teresa for the key stone... i admit, I was running out of places where it could be *hangs head*. But there will be a twist for the Sword so I hope you all enjoy that!**

**Question: Which Garde member do you think will die in the Fall of Five?**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Wow! 53 reviews for only three chapters! Once again, you guys are just so supportive and so sweet and I can't thank you all enough. Thanks to my reviewers who always review for _every_ chapter since the beginning (which I'm so grateful for) and thank you to the newer ones who have recently discovered my story. Thank you!**

**It was really interesting to hear your thoughts on who died :D Maybe Six didn't get a scar and was just shot in the leg…. Let's hope so!**

**So, please read on!**

* * *

Mark James

"Mark! What are you playing at?!"

I try to suppress my reply and instead smile calmly, continuing on with my homework.

"I'm not playing anything Dad, I'm doing my maths homework" I inform him. He's almost red with rage and looks as though he wants to punch me.

I'd like to see him try.

"You had a fucking future! You had a scholarship!" my dad vents, his disappointment in me clear. I sigh and look up at him.

"For football" I say. He yells in rage, throwing his hands in the air.

"What else would it be?!" he demands, shoving his face into mine. "I paid good money for your training, for fucking everything! And you refuse, REFUSE the scholarship!" he screams, spit showering my face.

I feel the first stirrings of guilt but I push them away. "I'm sorry Dad, but things are different now. I've been given an eye-opener; I'm not the same guy anymore" I say, leaving the table. My dad grabs my arm, anger and hurt evident in his face,

"You're a disgrace" he says, letting me go. I stare at him stunned as he turns around and leaves.

The old Mark would have gone running after him, punching him in the face for that insult. But instead I sigh deeply and head upstairs.

It's because of Sarah that my life has changed. Beautiful, kind Sarah who fell in love with the wrong guy. John Smith. He's all right I suppose and it was always clear he loved Sarah but still, it's time she came home. Time she was allowed to leave the war that could kill her.

Her family left town after she went missing, too upset to stay apparently. They haven't been seen since but I'm sure they're all right. They have to be because I'm sure the alternative would kill Sarah.

I know what John is, what he's up to, and I feel sorry for him. Being hunted for living; that sucks. And having to leave Sarah behind… well, that sucks even more.

I smile automatically when I think of her. She's probably the most beautiful girl you'd even meet; blonde hair, crazy big blue eyes… wow, you can't keep your eyes off her. We'd always been friends and later, a couple. Things had been great but I'd changed her, changed her kind ways.

I'm sort of glad she broke up with me. She's the perfect Sarah I knew before, not the bitch I almost turned her into.

But I'd be happier if she weren't with John. And if she'd come back to me.

My phone chimes with a text when I enter and I go over with a sigh. I assume it's one of my old friends, asking why I gave up my scholarship. That's been all over town recently and I think people assume I have a mental condition.

Any chance to get out of here is valued and I threw mine away.

Truth is, everything seems so insignificant when I think of the real war going on. I want to help, I know I could be a great soldier. I'm not thin or weak, not like Sam, I used to be a quarterback. Maybe I'm not as strong as the Garde but any help is good, right?

And yes, I'll get to see Sarah again.

I look down at my phone and frown when I don't recognise the number. I open up the text, which puzzles me even more.

_Meet in the park. ASAP_

I sigh but since I have nothing better to do, why not? I grab a jacket and head out, shoving past my father who shoots me a death glare. He hates me, I'm sure of it, but I really don't care anymore.

None of it matters.

I go to the park, groaning when I see it empty. This better not be a prank or I'll be seriously pissed off. I really don't need this right now. All I want is to go home and search for Garde activity on my computer. That's been my latest project but in the last six months, there's been nothing. I have no idea where they are or how to contact them to help.

I'm stuck here.

"Hey"

I look up and start in shock when I see Emily Knapp in front of me. She's quite pretty, with dark hair and intelligent eyes but she's nothing, _nothing,_ compared to Sarah. Emily's dressed in jeans, boots and a coat to combat this cold weather but she's still shivering.

"Hey?" I ask, looking at her confused. She was always a friend of Sarah but I don't really know why she's here.

"I need you to tell me the truth" she says, putting her hands on her hips. I sigh and raise my eyebrow at her.

"About what? Tom? Because yeah, he cheated on you" I say referring to the guy she was dating over the summer who she suspected about cheating. I don't really have the time to be gentle with her; I need to get on with looking for the Garde.

"I know that! I was talking about Sarah" she says, her face scrunched up in a frown. I roll my eyes but really, I'm nervous. She doesn't need to know the truth, that will endanger the others and herself.

"She went after John because she loved him" I say, pretending to think Sarah was an idiot. I can't tell Emily the truth, no matter how close they were. "She couldn't accept the truth" I say. Emily rolls her eyes.

"You really expect me to believe that? I know something's going on… and that you know whatever it is" she says.

She's more intelligent that I give her credit of but I know I won't tell John's secret. I can't.

"Ok, fine, she was pregnant with his kid" I say, thinking quickly. Emily gapes, her mouth wide open as I plough on. I suppose it's realistic enough; everyone could see they loved each other so them having sex isn't such a weird idea.

Though the thought of it pisses me off.

"He wanted to look after her and the baby so he arranged for her to meet him. I was there that night to make sure he didn't leave her. He didn't and last I heard, they're all great" I say bitterly, thinking of John and how lucky he is despite not having a kid with Sarah.

Thank god.

"A baby? I never thought Sarah would do that" Emily whispers. I nod, pretending to be shocked. Emily has fallen right for my trick fortunately. If she knew the truth, she would be in a lot more danger.

"She loved him. A lot. And, despite all the shit he did, he really loved her too. You have no idea how much danger he put himself through by coming here to get her" I say, trying to big John up. There's so much shit being spread about him that I feel really sorry for him and his reputation.

Emily nods and sighs, sitting down on a swing.

"You promise?" she asks. I hate to lie but as I look in her eyes, I know I have to.

To protect John.

To protect Sarah.

"Yeah, I promise"

Xxx

Eight

Ok, coast is clear.

Operation raid fridge can begin.

I'm hungry. Really, really hungry. I have a big appetite normally but today, it's really bad. I think it's because I didn't have much at dinner, but Marina was _smiling _at me. Not just a small one but a full on, gorgeous smile, the one that usually stops me from breathing.

And eating too.

But now? Now, I'm hungry.

I shape shift into a fly and zoom down the hallway, teleporting into the kitchen at the end. I happily turn into a human or Loric I suppose once more and approach the fridge.

"Isn't this forbidden?"

I shriek and whirl around, blushing when I realise it's only Six. She raises her eyebrow at me and I shrug, trying to not think about my very girly scream. If it were Nine, I would _never_ hear the end of it… ever.

"Technically, you're breaking the rules just as much as me" I argue back as I open the fridge door. I spot a huge piece of chocolate fudge cake and I grin, happily reaching for it. Six wrinkles her nose when she sees it.

"Wow, healthy" she remarks, as she comes to sit next to me at the breakfast bar. She grabs two forks and hands me one, taking a bite of cake herself.

"Hypocrite" I mutter. She rolls her eyes with a cheeky grin and then sighs, chewing on her food. I take a bite and smile; this is heaven.

"What's wrong?" I ask, seeing her sad face. She sighs again, biting her lip. I think she won't tell me for a moment until she turns to face me more.

"It's John. He's finding it hard to control all his legacies" she says, shaking her head sadly. I nod and slowly take another bite.

"Has he not practiced enough?" I ask carefully, hoping she won't take offense. She doesn't and instead, nods.

"He does it all the time… but he's still finding it hard. Some of them are easy to handle, like his vision legacies… but his other ones; he's really struggling" she admits. I sigh and then shrug.

"I wish I could help, I really do… but I can't" I say sadly. She shakes her head with a small smile.

"I don't expect you to" she says, giving me a friendly smile. "It's just nice to talk about it with someone. Both John and I are trying to pretend nothing's wrong; everyone has enough to deal with as it is" she says. I frown as I take another bite.

"What about Marina or Five? Can't you talk to them?" I ask, more interested in the first girl I mentioned. Six smiles and rolls her eyes at me; she knows me too well.

"Five's got a lot to deal with. She gets a lot of headaches because of that damn injury" Six says, referring to the gunshot wound she got six months ago.

I shiver when I think about it. It had been horrible, seeing her lie there lifeless with blood pouring out of her head. Nine had literally become a monster and we'd all thought that was the end of Five. Fortunately, she's ok but it had been close.

Six continues. "Marina's also got a lot on her plate. This place reminds her so much of the orphanage: routine, school, being trapped, punishment and strict people in charge… She hates it here" Six says. I frown in worry for Marina; I don't like knowing she's upset.

"I should talk to her" I say but Six shakes her head.

"Don't. On top of all this, she's confused about you. Sorry" Six says with a sad smile. I bite my lip and then nod, unwillingly. It must be a good sign though, if she's unsure about me. Before she was determined that we should be apart.

"To be honest, although this place is supposed to help, I just can't wait to get the hell out of here" Six says with a sigh.

I can't agree more.

Xxx

I'm dreaming and that worries me at once. Being Loric, I don't get the dreams normal people do. I'm either in one of Setrakus' nightmares or Lorien's visions.

Neither are particularly nice.

I'm standing on a mountain, one I recognise at once. I'm back in India, in the Himalayas. I'm home.

I'm outside a cave, not the one with the Loralite but a different one. I slowly enter, feeling as though I have to. Something's inside here and I have to find out what. My skin crawls as I enter and I feel sick, a cold shiver running through me. I carry on all the same.

I go through a narrow corridor of rock until I finally enter a huge cavern. Sitting, tied up on a chair, is Devdan.

"No!" I cry out, racing forwards. He's been gagged and is unconscious but I know it's him. I'd recognise him anywhere.

I hear this horrible laughter and I turn at once, placing myself in front of Devdan. Setrakus steps out of the shadows, the vicious sword that once nearly killed me, by his side. I put my fists up but we both know I'm pretty defenceless. I doubt my legacies will work in here.

"Now, now Number Eight. I'm willing to be civil" Setrakus snarls. He's grinning at my state; he knows he's the stronger one here. I glare back but don't attack.

"What do you want?!" I demand. Setrakus shrugs.

"I'll give you him, in return for something else" he says with a casual shrug. I want to laugh and say 'never' but I don't. I want to save Devdan too much.

"For what?" I ask. Setrakus grins.

"Number Four" he says with a malicious smile.

I burst out laughing, not believing my ears. Setrakus' eyes almost turn red with anger as I continue laughing. But what was he thinking? I would never give up one of us! Never!

"How stupid do you think I am?!" I laugh. "You're pathetic, stupid-"

I said too much.

Before I can say anything else, Setrakus is suddenly in front of me and then there's this burning pain in my stomach. I cry out and fall to the ground as blood seeps from the vicious wound in the stomach. I groan and clutch it, feeling my strength going.

"If you want him," Setrakus snarls, gesturing to Devdan. "You can come and get him. And as for Four, I'll get him myself" he threatens.

Everything turns black.

When I wake up, everything's in chaos. I can hear Nine shouting and someone crying; what's going on?

My stomach still hurts but I feel something being pressed against it, something cold and icy. A feeling I recognise at once races through me and I can feel the pain building up. But it's good. It means Marina is healing me.

I slowly open my eyes, adjusting to the light. Faces are crowded around above me but I don't look for them, I look for _her_.

"Marina?" I whisper. Five snorts and pulls away.

"He's ok" she mutters to someone, I assume Nine, who laughs. People begin to leave, talking amongst themselves and then something clutches my hand, another hand. One that's cold and covered in blood.

"Hey, you scared us for a moment" I look up and see Marina smiling down at me. She saved me. Again.

"You've got to stop this habit. You getting into trouble and me saving you" she teases, sitting next to me on the bed as I weakly stare up at her. Guessing by Nine's laughter as he talks to Five, I look pretty pathetic.

"How many times has it been now? Thirty?" I ask weakly, sitting up. There's blood all over the sheets; great. That's going to be hard to explain to the cleaners.

_You see, I got stabbed in my dream by an evil alien who's intent on killing me and my race, who also happen to live here..._

Not very plausible.

"Probably" she says, rolling her eyes. She smiles at me, looking relieved that I'm ok.

"You owe me" she teases as she gets off the bed, meaning to go back to her own one. I don't want her to leave but she looks really tired.

"Sure do!" I call to her as she leaves. What she doesn't know though, is that I really mean it. I do owe her and I won't stop until I repay that debt.

"So what happened?" Nine asks, coming over to my bed. Henri is behind him and looks concerned but I simply shrug it off with a smile.

"Nothing. Just pissed Setrakus off and he stabbed me. I was an idiot" I say, pretending to be embarrassed. Nine laughs and shakes his head whilst Henri frowns, watching me closely. I squirm a bit under his intense gaze; it's like he knows.

"Well, night" I say, eagerly lying back down in bed, despite the blood, despite everything. I just want to escape Henri's gaze.

Because it wasn't nothing.

I know that I have to save Devdan.

Even if it's a trick.

Xxx

Six

I'm seriously fed up.

It's not the fact that Marina and Ella were attacked the other day… although that's really pissed me off. It's not that John is refusing to speak to me at the moment because he thinks he's being weak by not controlling his legacies.

No, it's those _bitches_ in the classroom who think I can't hear them.

"And did you see the way she kissed him. _Totally_ inappropriate" I try not to roll my eyes as Stacey aka Head Bitch, talks about Five. She's just jealous that Nine isn't making out with her.

"I know and he was like, sucking her face off" Stacey's loyal sidekick, Claire trash talks Five as well. I try not to turn around and punch them but it's hard. They've been having a go at all of us all morning.

The bell rings and I get up gratefully since I haven't broken any noses. Henri really would kill me. I pull my bag over my shoulder as I head out of the classroom, heading for the canteen.

"Hey" I turn to see Two nearby, her head shyly ducked. I smile and slow, grinning down at her. She's so sweet, just like Ella.

"How was Science?" I ask her. She smiles and shrugs; she's still quite nervous of me.

"Good" she whispers in return as I gently steer her through the crowds.

"Well, I just had-" I begin when Two suddenly loses her balance and falls forward. My fast reactions enable me to catch her before she falls and embarrasses herself more. She's still blushing as a few laughs echoes in the hallway.

"Oh dear, can't keep your balance?" I glare at Stacey as she and her four friends walk past us, flipping their hair. I clench my fists but look down at Two.

They pushed her. They pushed a 12 year old!

_Bitches._

"You all right?" I ask and she nods, still blushing.

Just then Three joins us, chatting away happily. I'm glad for the distraction, glad that he manages to make Two laugh. She's still very insecure and young.

"Wow, who pissed you off?" Sam asks as I slam my tray down next to his. Five and Nine are in their own world, having an argument about something. They're laughing and nudging each other though, so it's obviously not serious. That and Nine is gazing adoringly at her so I don't think he'd even notice if she completely destroyed him verbally.

"Ugh, just a couple of mean girls" I say, nodding my head in the direction of Stacey and co. Sam laughs and grins at me cheekily.

"Ah, dreaded High School" he says wisely. John smiles at me from across the table; he's trying to make amends for his little strop yesterday. I smile back but continue my discussion with Sam.

"They tried to trip Two up and they were saying some horrible stuff about us" I say but Sam merely shrugs.

"Break their nose… they won't mess with you again" he says. I laugh and shake my head and turn to Marina. She's quietly eating her yoghurt next to me, a small smile on her face. Eight, of course, is watching her as always.

"Hey, you all right?" I ask her. She's been a lot more withdrawn recently, though she has every reason to be.

"Yeah. Just solving a maths equation" she says with a blush as she points to the sheet next to her. I roll my eyes; she's getting better.

"Ok, Einstein, I'll leave you to it" I say. Eight laughs and gently kicks me under the table. I stick my tongue out at him just as someone walks behind me.

Wet sticky sauce suddenly spills down my back and I shriek quietly in shock. Marina and Sam, being the 'supportive' friends they are, move away at once as more sauce is poured down my back.

"Oh my god" Five says, trying not to laugh. Nine is doing the same as I angrily wipe some sauce off my head. I slowly turn around and am not surprised to see Stacey and Claire.

The canteen's gone quiet.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I tripped" Stacey trills, an evil smile on her face. I stink of tomato sauce and I can see the others trying not to laugh.

I reach breaking point.

I jump up and quick as a flash punch her. She screams as she falls back whilst the canteen bursts into life, students whispering and laughing. Hm, guess Stacey's not so popular after all.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen" I say, just as sickly sweet as she did. Claire's face jars with rage as she lunges forward but I grab her arm and twist it, knocking her down. Teachers begin to enter the room and I grab my bag.

"I'm going" I hiss as I see Eight, Nine and Five try not to laugh. Marina is still watching me in sock and Sam is watching Stacey crying on the ground.

I broke her nose. Good.

John jumps up and grabs his bag, walking with me quickly as we leave. The teachers were too slow to stop us and anyway, I wouldn't put it past me to punch her again. We slip out of the canteen and then turn invisible when no one's around.

"That was awesome!" John exclaims when we're out of the school grounds and visible once more. I'm still glaring, still covered in sauce.

"Awesome? I'm tomato flavoured!" I say, trying to wipe some off my hair. We're cutting through a park to get home and fortunately, there aren't a lot of people around at the moment.

"I like tomato" John says, kissing my cheek and smearing tomato sauce over his face. I can't help but laugh and shake my head.

"Idiot" I say affectionately. He smiles and kisses me again, this time on the lips. When he wraps his arms around me, he gets sauce on his shirt.

"Ew! John!" I complain but he continues to hug me.

"Yum" he says, licking some more sauce. I giggle and shake my head at him, flicking him with some more sauce.

"You're such an idiot" I say again as he bends down to kiss me again.

And despite being covered in sauce and pissed off, I can't help but forget everything.

Xxx

Marina

"Why do we always get the blame?" I ask annoyed as we leave the office. Eight shrugs, looking just as irritated as me.

"Because everyone always runs off" he replies. I sigh as we get outside, freed from punishment for now.

"I don't want to go back" I say sadly as all the others begin the walk home. Eight smiles as he gets an idea.

"We could go to town and grab a coffee" he says. I smile as I adjust my bag slung over my shoulder.

"I like your thinking" I say as we head in the other direction. Five waves to us as we go; she must already know where we're going.

'Town' is actually just a small town nearby, definitely not a city, but it has a café, shops and enough houses for it not to be a village. It's only ten minutes from the school so we can easily walk there.

"Hey, are you ok?" I turn to see Eight looking at me concerned and I realise he's talking about the other night when Ella and I were attacked.

I wince a little when I think of the man pinning me to the ground with his body, kissing me roughly. I had tried to push him off but he had been too heavy. I'd had to use telekinesis to chuck him away and knock him out but he'd already ripped my clothes by that point.

"Yeah" I say softly. Eight sighs and raises his eyebrow.

"You're seriously going to try that on me?" he says. I smile and look away, sort of embarrassed. I should have known that I wouldn't get past him.

"You need to talk to someone" he says but I shrug, trying not to give in. I'm embarrassed and feel that if I avoid the topic, I'll forget about it.

"There's not much to talk about. Someone tried to rape me but everything's ok" I say quickly, my choked voice sort of giving my inner turmoil away.

Eight stops and gently grabs the tops of my arms, staring deep into my eyes. He looks concerned and angry but there's love there. Love for me and I can feel my heart beat respond to his intense gaze.

"It's not ok. It's really not" he says, smoothing some of my hair back. I sigh and smile, trying to feel better. "Look, you may not want to talk about it now… but whenever you do, I'm here for you" he says, searching my face. I bite my lip, knowing I need to get everything off my chest.

The rest of the walk there, I tell him everything. I tell him how scared I've been, how upset, how I've not been able to sleep. I bare my soul to him and despite how vulnerable I feel, I also feel better.

He also talks to me. He tells me about the dream where he got stabbed by Setrakus but he reveals more. He talks about Devdan, how Eight saw him there and wants to rescue him. And I tell him, despite whatever argument the others will put up, that I'll back him up.

He smiles so happily when I say that, it takes my breath away.

"Ugh, that was so good to talk" Eight says after he finally finishes. I smile and nod, feeling exactly the same way.

"Sorry if I bored you" I smile apologetically but he shakes his head, touching my face. Where he touches me, my skin feels like it's burning in a good way.

"You could never bore me" he says, making me blush. We finally get to the coffee shop where we grab a table by the window. Outside, it's started to rain and Eight groans.

"Oh great, we have to walk back in that" he complains. I grin at him cheekily.

"Unless someone decides to put their teleportation to good use…" I suggest. He laughs just as the waitress comes over. We quickly order and then fall into a comfortable silence, both of feeling better than we've done in ages.

Sometimes, it's so good to talk.

Xxx

I stand opposite Six, ready for this fight. She's smirking as she shifts slightly; she's always beaten me.

I open my mind control up and let every thought of hers sink into my mind. Before long, I've completely analysed her brain and every movement she takes I can sense beforehand. When she moves to the right, it feels as though I'm doing it.

So I'm not surprised when she suddenly charges towards me.

She turns invisible and sends an uppercut towards me but I easily dodge with mind control, spinning out of the way. She tries to grab me but I have super speed, which allows me to move out of the way quickly enough.

I need to stop being defensive and attack.

I lunge forwards and manage to grab her, shocking her into not reacting at once. I decide to stun her further and use my mind control to persuade her mind to stop using legacies.

She turns visible.

"What the-" she manages to say before I punch her in the face. She stumbles back before reverting to the Six I've always known.

She lunges forward and tackles me, making us fall to the ground. I roll us over so she's pinned but she manages to struggle from under me. She grabs me and then throws me a distance away.

I use telekinesis to stop my fall and decide to take things a step further. Recently I've been doing a lot of legacy work so I decide to put it to use. I persuade her to think that I've disappeared with my mind control and she stares around stunned.

I love mind control

"Marina?" she calls out in confusion. I run behind her and hook my arm around her neck. She squirms desperately but I knock her knees out from under her. She falls to the ground but grabs my arm.

Energy seeps out of me in a rate that astonishes me and I know she's used her legacy on me. I groan and use a blast of telekinesis to stop the contact. I'm collapsed on the ground as she struggles to her feet. I manage to push myself off the ground and summon my strength.

As she charges one last time towards me, I grab her and command her to not use energy manipulation on me. She stops as I pin her to the ground for the three seconds required, using mind control to make her stay put.

I've won.

"Oh my god!" I squeal thrilled as I lean back but equally as exhausted. Six laughs ruefully as she reaches out and gently takes my hand. Energy rushes through me again and I smile happily as I'm filled with energy once more.

"That was confusing… I want mind control" she says as I help her up. Instead of being angry like Nine would be at being beaten, she hugs me and when she pulls back, she's grinning.

"Well done, you're such a good fighter" she praises me. I'm beaming in pride and happiness. I've done it; I've beaten Six. I've always dreamed of doing it since she seems invincible to me.

I've done it.

I'm finally a warrior.

Xxx

Saturnus

The whole training place is completely silent as we fly above it in our newest helicopters. Using Mogadorian technology we've perfected these machines so that they won't make a noise.

"Are they ready?" I ask referring to the first wave. The engineer, a trueborn, nods and grins viciously.

"Yep" he says referring to the bombs that will destroy many of the buildings and more importantly, weapons rooms.

"The second wave?" I ask. He nods again, looking eager.

"They're a new invention; a new type of incendiary bomb" he says, proud. I raise an eyebrow and he elaborates.

"They're designed to cause incredible burns" he says happily. I laugh and grin back at him.

"Imagine the Loric scum with them" I say and we both crack up, looking forward to their screams.

_Ready for Wave 1 _The announcement echoes throughout the room, making everyone sit up in excitement. I grin and then lean forwards pressing the red button that signals the end for the Loric.

There's a whistling noise as the bombs fall.

And the first explosions begin.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed. I put the issue of Six being bullied in this chapter because I thought it was different and anyway, she got to break someone's nose in the end :D**

**Fun Question: Which Garde do you think is the best looking? From the descriptions in the book…**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies.**

**Hi guys!**

**Wow! Sooo many reviews for my last chapter! 27! Thank you all soooo much, I have a feeling you liked Marina and Six being badass :D Thank you all sooo much!**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Mutantblueberry - This story will have about 60 chapters like the last one… if everything goes according to plan :D**

**Rosepink4140 – Haha, the mogs will never win, no matter how many inventions they have!**

**Guest - I will definitely continue with my one-shot story but right now, I'm not very inspired and am into more tragic writing. I'll update it soon though.**

**Guest - I'll try with some more 4/6 :D**

**Dmigs - I can definitely work on some people being able to resist mind control. Sounds like a great idea! Thanks!**

**Guest – more work with Chests? Sure, I'll put some in! Sorry for forgetting the bracelet! There's just so much to remember when you write a fanfic! :(**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Nine

_Boom._

Is John trying to play a trick on me with one of his legacies? Because this is really pissing me off…

_Boom._

If I don't react, he'll stop… So I just need to remain calm and simply wait.

_Boom._

That's it.

I sit up and throw my covers off, swearing under my breath. I'm going to _kill_ John, I swear! Who does he think he- I stand still, staring in surprise.

John's asleep. In his bed. _Asleep._

I'm alert at once as another boom echoes through the window. I run to the window and swear, loudly. I can see flames and dust in the future. We're being attacked.

"Get up! Get-!" I shout, running towards the others when the ground beneath me disappears. I'm thrown through the air as flames and rubble surround me. I try to struggle to catch myself with telekinesis until a lump of rock strikes my head.

Everything goes black.

Xxx

"Nine" I groan as someone shakes my shoulder, desperately trying to wake me up. "_Nine!"_

I sit up slowly, my eyes focusing on Six's scared face. She's covered in dirt and her clothes are ripped. I look around and see rubble everywhere.

The training base has gone.

I stagger to my feet, using Six to help me stand. "What the hell happened?! Where are the others?" I ask, my mind still messed up. Six watches me concerned as I try to right myself but the explosion has shaken me up. I need some rest.

"Marina woke us up! She was shouting something about cruel minds and an attack. When the bomb hit us, she was prepared enough to shield us with telekinesis! She saved us from death!" Six is shouting as a result of her shock and horror. I'm shaking too; I haven't been in a fight in so long and this one is just so unexpected.

"How come none of us died?" I ask, gesturing to my ankle.

"Because it wasn't a direct hit!" she yells back.

"Where are the others?" I ask as I stumble around. I can't see due to the dust in my eyes and my hearing's fuzzy. Six clutches my arm, just as unprepared as me.

"Marina went off to look for Ella and the Chests but I came for you, John and Eight. I have no idea where Five went" she answers, making me swear. Five's not dead; I can judge that by the ankle system but still.

"Where are John and Eight?" I ask. I stumble over something and fall to my knees, the shock jarring me. I groan at the pain in my head but refuse to acknowledge it. I have bigger things to worry about.

"Nine?" I hear a whisper and see John on the ground. Blood's on his face and he's stuck under this massive piece of rock.

"Question answered" I mutter to myself.

"John!" Six calls, falling to her knees as she desperately tries to free him. She's a mess, shaking as she tries to push the rock away from John. After six months of no attacks, we're not used to sudden attacks.

We've grown soft.

It scares me.

I heave against the rock and with the help of Six, we manage to push it off John. He's feeble but manages to press his hands against his massive stomach wound, beginning to heal it. He's pale yet still manages to heal himself completely. I guess being Pittacus and all that has it's perks.

"Come on, we need to go" I say urgently as we stand up. Six bends down and touches the ground. She furrows her brow in concentration before suddenly sitting up straighter. Her face is filled with energy and determination.

"Nine, John" she calls our names as she holds out her hands. I take it and then smile at the energy flowing through me. I straighten up as well, feeling so much better. John is the same.

"_Now_ we're ready" I say with a grin. We run to where we can hear shouting, jumping over massive lumps of rubble.

We manage to get to where the main fight is happening and I stop as I take in the scene. Five and Marina are fighting against the mogs; Five is conjuring some kind of storm whilst Marina is sprinting around quickly and destroying every mog in her path. She's also stopping some mogs from attacking the others with mind control.

Henri and Sandor are standing guard over the Chests, an injured Three and Two lying behind them. Sam and Crayton are shooting constantly at the mogs but aren't really making a massive dent in the army.

Wait until _I _get there.

"Nine, get out there!" Sandor yells when he sees me. I quickly open my Chest, fortunately still not needing Sandor anymore for that, and I grab my pipe staff. I race out to join Five and Marina, who are doing a damn good job. John goes to heal Three and Two.

I can see the chimaera out there, ripping some mogs to ash. That makes me smile.

"Nice to see you!" Five calls with a grin as she throws a knife at a mog. As usual, her aim is impeccable and the mog explodes into ash.

"Isn't this forbidden? Fighting during the night?" I call back. She laughs before turning invisible. I grin and begin my attack.

I get back in the mode of fighting pretty quickly. Before long, I'm ripping into mogs and swinging my pipe staff expertly into Pikens' necks as though I've been doing it forever. The exercise and adrenalin rush is incredible and I'm loving every minute of this. The others have all joined in now, all of them having as much fun as me.

There's a sudden huge explosion next to me and I go flying. I land painfully on my side, wincing at the stab of pain in my arm. I think it's dislocated. I try to get up when I see Eight nearby. He looks conflicted, especially when he sees me.

He teleports over and helps me up, popping my arm back into place. I groan but nod in thanks as I try to get over the stabs of pain. It really hurts, that's for sure.

"What's going on?" Six is nearby and looks stunned. She must have hit her head pretty bad too. I go over to help her up and turn back to Eight, who's looking even more conflicted.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I ask him as I stumble over. We're not in good shape and looking around as some of the others get up, we're not the only ones. More explosions shower down on us, making us fall over every time we get up. I can't see anyone apart from Eight and Six.

"Eight, can you teleport us to the others?" Six yells, grabbing his arm. He has a funny rock in his hand, one that I recognise…. Five and I got it in Saint Petersburg. Eight suddenly looks determined as he grabs my arm.

"I'm sorry" he says and then everything goes black.

Xxx

Kelly

"Kelly? What are you doing up there?"

I hate my mum. She's always so nosy about what I do and never gives me any peace and quiet. She's always on my case about _everything_ I do and that really pisses me off.

"None of your business!" I scream back but it seems Mum is not in the mood for my strops. She thunders up the stairs, finally showing a bit of backbone. I have to say, I'm impressed, despite being annoyed.

"Young lady!" she begins. You know things aren't good when parents start their lecture with that. "I've had enough of this!" she continues but I roll my eyes.

"I would have thought you'd like my treatment. After all, you were a complete doormat with Father" I say snidely. She whitens with anger but doesn't say a word. She's too weak and scared.

"Don't speak to me like that! I am your mother!" she says but there are tears in her eyes. I do feel sorry for her, I do but I can't help myself. I'm a stroppy teenager who's known too much grief for her age.

"Just get the fuck out of my room!" I hiss. She doesn't reply so instead, I grab her arm and shove her out. I slam the door in her face, wishing I couldn't hear her cry on the other side.

My phone beeps and I go over to throw it against the wall; I don't want to talk to 'friends'. I'm just about to chuck it when I see the screen. _Contact unknown._

Who's that? Who's just texted me? I quickly unlock my phone and go to my messages, selecting the new one. My heart is pounding in excitement; am I about to be promoted?

_Meet us in Meeting Room 10 ASAP._

My interest is spiked at once and I rush to the mirror, straightening my hair out. I know that I have to look good for my superiors and not like some stroppy teenager. I trade my piken training t-shirt for a smart black blouse and pull my hair back in a ponytail. I put on a nice coat and try to look mature as I rush out.

"Where are you going?" my mother is still crying as I run past her, desperate to find out who I'm meeting. I smile happily at her and she looks at me shocked. I haven't smiled in so long.

"Headquarters! I might get a promotion!" I call as I go to the doors leading to the underground mog community.

I'm so excited about what could happen that I simply race through the underground base, not taking in anything around me. I pass the piken pens, the science rooms, and the locator rooms until I finally get to the meeting rooms.

This is it.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door, staring when it opens without anyone there. I enter slowly, trying to look respectful but even I can't help but gawp when I see him.

Setrakus Ra.

I drop to my knees at once, pressing my forehead to the ground in the respectful gesture of a lowly mog compared to a high ranking one. My heart is racing; what have I done to deserve this? This is honour at it's highest and I can't believe I'm being rewarded it.

"Rise" his voice echoes with power and I shiver, slowly getting to my feet. I'm still looking at the ground since he deserves the respect.

"I hear you are a promising young Mogadorian. I hear your Piken is the best out of the whole batch" he says. I blush and nod, still not daring to look up.

"_Honour Is, above all, the greatest quality of a Mogadorian and one that is seen as more than favourable" _I quote perfectly. I manage to look up to see him nod, his face in a smug grin. He deserves to be smug though.

"It is clear that your brother, Adamus, did not believe in my book" he says. I flush in shame and anger gives me the courage to look up at our Beloved Leader.

"He is _not_ my brother! I do not wish to be recognised as his sister!" I hiss, thinking of my traitor brother. Our Great Lord smiles and nods, clearly pleased with my reaction.

"It is good that you have the same loyalty as your father. You might even grow to be as great as he was" Setrakus Ra says, turning away. My knees are shaking at the incredibility of being in his presence and I try a small smile.

"That is what I wish" I say slowly. Setrakus nods and then turns to me with a smile.

"Then how would you like to be the one to destroy the Mogadorian Traitor?" he asks. My heart stops and then picks up in speed as I begin to smile.

"I'd be honoured" I reply.

Xxx

I have to be bait.

That's my great role but it's more than enough for me. Setrakus believes that if I pretend to be tortured and tormented by the mogs, my brother will believe that I'm on his side. Setrakus has told me that he will do all he can to rescue me.

After all, Adam's a weakling with feelings.

"Hey, Mum?" I enter the kitchen where my mother's cooking. She looks up, a hopeful smile on her face. This is the first time that I've seemed happy to see her.

"I met our Beloved Leader today" I say. She seems stunned but then runs over, hugging me at once. I stiffen but then very slowly hug her back.

"That's amazing! What did he want?!" she asks, her face in a delighted smile. I grin and shrug.

"To kill Adam. I'm going to help" At once, my mum goes silent, looking down at her feet in sadness.

"Why? He's not done anything to you" she says silently. I stare at her stunned, about to explode when she shakes her head. "That came out wrong, he's a traitor… but, do you _want_ to kill your brother?" she asks. I snort and raise my eyebrow.

"Of course. I haven't stopped dreaming about it" I reply as I turn away, disgusted by her love for my brother.

He's going to die by my hand.

I can't wait.

Xxx

Marina

I duck at the sword coming my way and chuck the mog into the distance with my telekinesis. I throw a stray knife I find on the ground at another mog and it cries out, before exploding into ash.

I can't see Nine, Eight or Six anywhere and as a result, we're suffering. Five is seriously wounded, dying on the ground somewhere. I know John's over there now but I can see them being threatened by a piken.

I race over, using a huge piece of rubble to pounce onto the Piken's neck. It veers up, angrily trying to shake me off but I hang on for dear life. I'm being a damn good distraction. I use telekinesis to grab a pole from the ground and then I drive it into the Piken's chest. It falls to the ground, dead.

I jump off and run to Five, who is sitting up. She's weak and I look around for Six; we need her energy manipulation since John hasn't got it yet.

"Where's Nine?" she asks drowsily as she stands up. I help steady her as I stare around. More bombs are falling every minute and I know it's taking every bit of Two and Three's concentration to divert them from us. There are random frozen statues around and I know Ella's using her new legacy.

"I have no idea! I can't hear them with my mind!" I say panicked. John looks up in worry.

"Them?" he picks up on that and I shake my head, shielding my head as a plume of rubble flies up next to me from a stray bomb.

"Eight and Six too!" I shout over the gunshots. We begin to race to the others, seeing as they're stretched thin with all the mogs attacking.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" Five snarls as she stabs a mog in the chest. I duck and roll under two mogs attempted teamwork and use mind control for them to stab themselves.

I hear another scream and then my blood freezes when I see Ella being grabbed by a piken. She's swung around before being flung into a nearby building. She collapses to the ground.

No. Not Ella.

I race over, ignoring Five's calls about all the bullets. I simply run forwards, getting to Ella is my only priority. I finally reach her broken body and cry out at the amount of blood. I bend down, pressing my hands desperately against her.

"Please don't die, please don't die" I chant as I try to heal her but I can't. I can't seem to summon my legacy. I can feel tears in my eyes and I desperately try to conjure up that icy feeling.

Someone hits me from behind and I spin around to see a mog standing there with a blaster. I feel a feeling in me that I've never felt before, one that's cold and frozen and dead. I hold my hands out and the icy feeling of my healing legacy appears, pulsing through me.

The mog in front stops smiling and instead bends over with a groan. His skin starts to turn yellow and he begins to shake, as though he's getting a terrible disease. He bends over and then coughs, blood spurting out of his mouth.

He then collapses on the ground, dead.

I stare at the mog stunned, a part of me certain that my healing legacy just _killed_ someone. Maybe, just maybe, it can be used as a weapon instead. I shake my excitement off and turn to Ella, trying to conjure up the good healing.

Finally, her body begins to straighten out and she begins to breathe better again. Her eyes flutter open as her wounds disappear. I lean back, exhausted from all my legacy work yet thrilled that she's all right.

"Mar?" Ella asks weakly as she tries to sit up. I reach out and pull her to me, clutching her close to me

John suddenly appears next to us from teleporting. His face is grim as he reaches out and grabs our hands, teleporting us to the others. Henri looks very worried as he loads his gun again.

The Chimaera are dying. BK, Scooby and my chimaera, Adel, are doing ok but I can see many dying out there. The bombs contain this poisonous gas for animals and every time a chimaera gets too close, they die instantly. There are only five left and they're crowded around our feet now, whimpering in sadness and fear.

It's horrible to see such death and pain in our strong allies.

But there was nothing I could do. They all died instantly.

"We need to get out of here! Where are Six, Nine and Eight?!" he yells. I desperately search with mind control but they're not here yet they're not dead.

"They must have been captured!" Five yells, coming to the same conclusion as me. Sandor swears as he unleashes a barrage of bullets on more mogs.

"We'll worry about them later. John, do you think you can get everyone out of here?" Henri asks. Being Pittacus means that John doesn't suffer some of the normal limitations of a legacy. He can teleport to wherever he wants without a Loralite stone, compared to Eight's legacy.

"Sure, I just need to shape shift-" John says when a bomb hits the ground.

We're all thrown up into the air, sailing through without any help. I slam into the ground a couple of metres away from where I stood.

I can't move. All that comes out of my mouth is a moan as I try to move my legs but they're squashed under a piece of rock. I begin to use telekinesis to move it when someone comes behind me. I scream and try to back away.

"It's just me!" Sam yells as he grabs my arms. His intention is clear: you push the rock up, I'll pull you out.

I use all my strength with telekinesis to push the rock out of the way and Sam manages to drag me out from underneath. I smile shakily at him as I heal my legs, sighing in relief as they heal up.

"Thanks, I-" I begin to say when he charges off again. I get up and see him running to John, who is healing himself. I guess he's a best friend and all that; you want to make sure they're ok.

Suddenly another gunshot echoes in the small silence after the bomb and then Sam goes rigid. I stare in horror as blood appears on his shirt, where his heart is.

"No!" John screams, trying to get to his feet. I push myself up and try to get to Sam but I lose my balance as the world spins around me. I must have hit my head pretty bad and I collapse onto the ground. I push myself up onto my knees, desperate to save Sam.

Sam tries a couple more steps forward as another bullet strikes his stomach. I cry out in horror and try to shield him with telekinesis when more bullets erupt around us. I use all my concentration to protect myself, my eyes still on Sam. I still try to protect him but there are too many bullets and too little time.

John is desperately trying to concentrate but there are a couple of mogs around him who are trying to kill him and he's fighting them off. The others are nowhere to be seen.

Sam falls to his knees, his eyes locking with me, when the third bullet hits his neck. He falls the ground.

John starts screaming as he kills the last mog and runs to Sam but I know it's too late. I saw the dead look in Sam's eyes as he feel. I sob as I try to get to my feet but I'm shaking so much and I'm exhausted from my legacy use.

"No" I whimper as I get to my feet. I stumble forward to get to Sam but someone grabs my arm. Adam. I shake my head as I try to get to Sam but he shakes his head, pulling me away. He teleports me to John, grabs him and then we're pulled away.

"No!" John shrieks, trying to free himself. "I can't leave him!" he shouts but it's too late.

Sam is dead.

"John! We have to go!" Crayton roars but he has pity in his eyes. More mogs are closing in and I desperately clutch John's hand. Despite everything, he's shape shifted so that he has enough arms for everyone. Vaguely, I hope Eight, Six and Nine are ok and not captured.

"John!" Ella is screaming now as the mogs begin to run towards us. We're hopelessly outnumbered and weak. John concentrates, closing his eyes.

Just as everything goes black, I feel a searing pain in my leg.

Xxx

Mark

I sit awkwardly at the dinner table, my father glaring at me from across the table. I sigh as I take another bite from my steak, not really interested in dinner. The mood feels too cold, too fragile as if it can break any minute.

"So, how was school?" my mum asks me. Despite being shocked by my decision to stop football and concentrate more on my studies, she's supported me. Which makes her a better parent than my dad.

"Good. I got an A in Maths" I say, proud of my achievement. Before, I was getting Fs and that was on a good day.

"So what? You're going to become a mathematician?" my dad grumbles, stuffing another potato into his mouth. I sigh and shrug.

"I'm keeping my options open" I reply. "I may want to become a cop like you" I say. My dad snorts and takes a glug from his beer, not acknowledging me.

"Have you seen the news recently?" my mother says. I look up curiously, shaking my head.

"That boy from here, what was his name… anyway, that terrorist, has been on the news again" my mother says. "He's been spotted in Washington" she says.

My heart stops. If they've found John, they can get Sarah. She could be tortured, beaten, hurt…it takes all my control to not just get up and run out of the house to Washington.

"He was a good for nothing, little shit" my dad mutters. My fists clench but I don't want to argue with him about John. I don't want to be seen as a terrorist as well.

"But what was even worse was that blonde slut went after him" my dad continues. I glare at him at once; no one talks about Sarah like that!

"I mean, she thought she loved him so she went along after him! A terrorist! She's nothing to him but a little whore!" my dad laughs. I snap and slam my fist on the table. My mum jumps but my dad simply grins.

He's been looking forward to a fight.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I snap, shoving him. He shoves my back at once, grabbing my shirt and slamming me against a wall. I want to punch him so much but that would really ignite his temper and I need to be the better man.

"You want to fight?" my dad asks, his face right up against mine. "Cause I can fight. I can beat you into a pulp without hesitating so try me" he threatens. He wants me to try him but I back off, shaking my head.

He lets go of me, shaking his head in disgust. Earlier, I had no idea how much my football scholarship meant to him but now I do. He's literally in bits about it and hates me for being a disgrace.

"I'm sorry dad" I say as he stalks out of the room. "I'm just not that guy anymore"

He doesn't reply.

Xxx

I rub my eyes, tired after all this looking on the Internet. I've tried to look for the Garde but the only interesting place I've got is the John Hancock Centre in Chicago, which was searched by some FBI agents a couple of months ago. Apparently, there were terrorist suspects there.

I look at the packed bag on my bed, not sure if this is stupid or not. I love my parents but knowing Sarah and the others are out there, fighting against an evil race, I feel like I should join them, help them. I know I'm strong and I can train quickly.

Besides, I'll probably only need to be in charge of a gun.

I sigh as I shut my laptop, stuffing it in my rucksack. I have another bag full of clothes but that's it. I have a credit card and tons of cash I've saved over the years.

I thought I'd use it on alcohol when I'd go to college.

I zip up my coat and tie on my boots, grabbing my phone. I pull my rucksack on and then pick up my other bag, taking a long look around my home. I probably won't come back for a while.

I heavily go down the stairs, not liking the confrontation I know I'll get. I set the bags down just as my mum comes to see me.

"Mark… what?" she whispers, her face filled with panic. I sigh and then look away, too cowardly to look her in the face.

"There's something I have to do" I say sadly. "Something important"

"No" she whispers, coming forwards to grab my arm. "No! You can't leave me!" she begs, tears pooling in her eyes. I feel terrible but I know I have to do this.

"I'm sorry… tell Dad that I love him" I say as I go to unlock the door.

"No!" mum shrieks, grabbing my arm. I begin to cry as well, tears slipping down my face.

But I have to do this.

For Sarah.

"I love you mum" I say as I wrench the door open. My mum's sobbing on the floor and my dad's emerged, his face puzzled and sad as he watches me go. But he doesn't stop me.

Even now, he's too proud and that hurts me a lot.

"I love you both" I say as I shut the door. I post the keys through the letterbox and shrug my bag over my shoulder, heading down the drive to my car. I shove my stuff in and start the car, still crying.

"Goodbye"

* * *

Soooo *laughs nervously* Sam is dead... oh dear, am I going to face the wrath of Sam lovers...?

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all soooo much for your reviews! I really appreciated every one and I love to have your support! Thank you!**

**A lot of you asked me why Sam died. In a war there are casualties as much as it's upsetting and I though you really would kill me if I killed off one of the Garde.**

**Also, I'm away for the next week so it's very possible I won't update any of my stories since I'm unsure about Wi-Fi. But it'll only be a week and I'll try to update as soon as possible when I get back.**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Ella

We're all numb. We can't believe what happened.

We're in an abandoned field somewhere, camping out here until we can collect ourselves. Henri and Adam went to the shops earlier to get some things: blankets, clothes, food, takeaway drinks…

I'm sipping my hot chocolate, which is quickly losing its heat. I have a blanket wrapped around my shoulders, Marina huddling next to me. She'd been shot in the leg when we teleported away but fortunately, she's healed herself. Papa is nearby, his eyes darting around and a gun clutches in his hand. Some of the others are sleeping.

Lucky them.

John has gone off by himself and only Marina and Five knows where he is through mind control. None of us can believe Sam is gone and the hole is gaping and already obvious. He should be here, trying to cheer us all up but instead we're all sitting in silence.

"They ended up in India" Henri says, breaking the silence. He has a white tablet in his hand, which he switches off with a sigh. Marina stirs next to me; I think she was so exhausted that she fell asleep sitting up.

"What?" I ask, getting up and moving closer so we can talk more quietly. Three and Two are fast asleep whilst Adam is looking out into the distance, a terribly sad look on his face.

"Eight must have teleported them to India in the battle. They weren't captured at all" Crayton mutters angrily. I know what he's thinking; if Eight didn't do that, Sam might still be alive.

"Is Eight a traitor?" I ask, the same thing everyone is thinking.

"No, he's not. He had to do something important. Don't blame him" Marina says, standing and wrapping the blanket around her.

She looks older but I guess grief does that to you. Grief and exhaustion.

I bet we all look much older.

I'm relieved though that Eight isn't a traitor. He's always been the happy one, the cheerful one. The thought of him betraying us causes me huge pain.

"Don't blame him?!" John has suddenly appeared and looks furious. "Eight abandoned us! Sam might still be alive if not for Eight!" he shouts, turning away, his face working. Marina doesn't let this go though and crosses her arms.

"He went to get Devdan, someone he was just as close to as you were to Sam" she says. John's back tightens at Sam's name but he says nothing. "He went to save Devdan because he's in trouble. You would have done the same if it were Sam"

John shakes his head, angry beyond belief. I see the clouds starting to become darker and more menacing. Five had been walking out in the fields but has come back, her face thoughtful. She bites her lip when she sees John in a bad mood and then reaches out to touch his arm.

"Being angry won't help things" she says softly. John shoves her off him, tears slipping down his face.

"How can you all forgive Eight?! He left with our two strongest fighters! It's like he wanted us dead!" he yells. Five looks down, her face dark. She must be missing Nine as well as being worried about him.

Marina steps forward, her face hard. "Eight did what he had to do! The timing was unfortunate-"

"Unfortunate!" John shouts, interrupting her. "None of you care about Sam! None of you seemed bothered!" he yells, grief strong in his voice. Adam looks up heavily.

"We are bothered but we need to stop blaming Eight and figure our next plan. Whoever this Devdan guy is, he might be really important and could help our cause" he says. I nod and move forwards to John, touching his arm softly.

"We miss him too but Eight didn't know" I say. I know the real problem though; John feels guilty himself but blames Eight as an easy way out.

"He still left us! He left us to fend for ourselves! That's not what friends do!" John yells. A fork of lightning lights up the sky as a crash of thunder echoes through the air. I squeak in shock and move closer to Marina.

John looks like a mess, shaking and clenching his fists. He's obviously the one controlling or losing control of the storm and I watch nervously as more lightning appears, striking the ground. A heavy rain begins to fall but none of us can be bothered to do anything about it. Two and Three have woken up by now and watch everything with a frown.

"I will _never _forgive Eight! Never!" John hisses menacingly. "He's the reason Sam died and he'll regret it" he then turns, storming off into the distance. He soon turns invisible as the rest of us watch the last place he was at.

"He doesn't mean that" Five says sadly as she moves closer to us. Henri is still looking out for John, his face lined in grief. "He blames himself, not Eight" she says.

Marina sits down next to me, her face guilty. "I knew. I knew that Eight wanted to save Devdan. I should have said something" she says. Crayton shakes his head, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her. I go to his other side, where he pulls me into him as well.

"Eight did what he felt he had to do. Devdan might be crucial for us to win this war, we don't know" Crayton says heavily. He kisses my forehead whilst stroking my hair.

"What matters is that none of us, the Garde, died" Five says, smiling reassuringly at Marina and me. "We're all alive and we _will_ avenge Sam's death. But for now, we need to sort out a plan" she says.

"We can't do it without John" Marina says. "Maybe I should-" she adds but I shake my head, getting up.

"I'll go" I suggest. Five smiles and nods, her face sad as she gazes out into the distance.

"He's about ten minutes that way" she says, pointing south. I nod and then begin to walk towards John, hoping he's not running away from me. He has super speed after all.

After ten minutes and when the others are out of sight, I slow to a stop, hoping John's nearby. I don't want to be by myself out there.

"John?" I call, nervously looking around me. Anything could be out there.

I hear a rustle and spin around, breathing in relief when I see it's John. His eyes are red and his cheeks are wet from more than just rain. I hold my arms out to him and he moves towards me, hugging me tightly.

"I can't believe he's gone" John mutters shakily as he starts to cry again. He's so vulnerable and I wish Six were here; she'd know just how to cheer John up. I sit down and he sits next to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

He continues to cry on me for a while, too upset to really talk. I just continue to stroke his hair, not sure what to say. Comforting someone who's older than you and more mature is quite difficult.

"Henri was right all along… I should have never got humans involved. I got them both killed" he says shakily. I know he's thinking of Sarah as well as Sam.

"They wanted to get involved. It was their decision, not yours" I say softly. He laughs bitterly and looks away, clearly disagreeing with me.

"I get everyone I love killed: Henri, Sarah, Sam…" he trails off, shaking his head. I take his hand and squeeze it.

"You're not the only one to have a human friend. Marina did, Nine did, Eight does… It's only natural to make friends" I say. He looks at me desperately, as though to try and believe what I'm saying.

"It's not your fault he died" I say softly. The rain is still going but the storm has stopped. "I know it will take a while for you to realise that, but Sam wouldn't hate you. He would know it's the right thing" I say. John smiles sadly and then shakes his head.

"Setrakus Ra will regret this. I'll never forget this" his voice echoes with power and I shiver.

"Never" he vows, looking out into the distance.

Xxx

Six

I lie on the ground, my body aching in pain. I'm on my stomach, my head turned to the side. I have this horrible pain in my ribs with suggests I've broken a couple. I wonder if the healing stone will work on that.

I can't remember much. Just being thrown around a lot by explosions and fighting. Then Eight had come over and taken my hand, making everything go black.

He teleported us away.

I turn over, groaning at the pain that causes. I remember crashing through some thin structures, which I now realise are floors of an abandoned building. One that's apparently decaying or something because there's no way I'm heavy enough to normally crash through floors.

"Six?" I turn to see Nine rubbing his head. He looks as confused as me. "Where the hell are we?" he asks, his voice muffled. I shrug and look around, trying to figure out how we got here.

"No idea" I mutter. Eight is nearby, sitting up and looking at us nervously. I can tell why.

"Why the hell are we here?!" Nine yells when he sees Eight. He must have realised what happened. "The others could be dying back there and we're here in a stupid little building!" he yells.

Eight sighs but shakes his head. "They make it out alive" he says. I roll my eyes and get up, ignoring my body protesting.

"Oh right, that makes everything better. Eight's seen a vision seeing them making it out so we should just relax" I say sarcastically. Eight flinches but nods all the same.

"And what if you're wrong! You're not fucking perfect!" Nine shouts. Eight flinches but stays sitting down.

"I'm sorry but I had to do this" he says. I throw my hands up in fury.

"Why?! Are you a traitor?!" I yell, my worry for John and the others making me react worse. "Why is it so fucking important?" I yell.

Eight looks upset but he looks up angrily all the same. "No I'm not! You know I'm not! I'm doing this because I want to rescue Devdan!" he yells. I stop and bite my lip, stunned by his response. Truthfully, I thought Devdan was dead.

"He's here, he's been captured-" Eight stands up, trying to get his point across but Nine is suddenly grabbing Eight and pinning him to a wall.

"We're going after a man who's _captured?!"_ Nine screams. Eight looks like he's having problem breathing. I don't stop forward though; Eight's been an idiot.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that is?" Nine yells. "It's a trap and we've left the others to do something stupid!" he yells. Eight pushes him off and Nine loses it.

He punches Eight, who goes down on the ground, clutching his nose. He doesn't retaliate; he knows he's in the wrong. I jump forwards when it looks like Nine will punch him again though.

"Stop it!" I screech and Nine backs off.

Only a little though.

"I'm sorry" Eight gasps on the ground, looking like he's in tears. "It's just that I have this feeling that Devdan will be important" he says. I sigh but nod. I believe him when he says the others made it out.

"The timing was bad but if you have this feeling, we need to get him" I say. Eight sits up, fixing his broken nose.

"And if it was John, everyone would do it" he adds bitterly. Nine looks up with a small frown, whereas I put my hands on my hips and narrow my eyes at Eight.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, defensive of John. Eight rolls his eyes as he gets up.

"Come on, you have to ask? When he wanted to get Sarah, he got her. Same for Sam" he says, looking sort of upset. I shake my head in disagreement.

"We got them by accident" I say but Eight laughs bitterly.

"You would have got them anyway and you know it. Now it's my turn" he says, standing up and turning away from me. Nine nods slowly, unwillingly.

" I agree, as much as I want to kill you right now. If this were John asking for Devdan, there wouldn't be much of a fuss" he says. I throw my hands up in the air.

"Because John would have asked at a better time and wouldn't have teleported away in the middle of a battle!" I excuse him. Nine shrugs but doesn't retaliate. It seems I've lost the battle this time.

"So, where is this Devan of yours?" he asks. Eight rolls his eyes and grins, despite us all attacking him a minute ago.

"_Devdan._ And he's in the mountains, in a cave somewhere" he explains. I scoff and sit down, noticing that I'm covered in ash for the first time.

"We'll need a good car for the trail… and weapons in case there are mogs there" I say. Eight looks thoughtful and smiles at me. I glare back.

"I could contact Commander Sharma. He had a lot of weapons" he offers. I furrow my brow as Nine and Eight sit down next to me.

"You think he'd still be on our side?" I ask, biting my lip. "After all, they'll still be in trouble with the 'Lord's resistance'" I say, ignoring Nine's puzzled looks. We'll explain everything to him later.

"Which means they'd still be on our side" Eight argues but I shake my head.

"It also means they'd resent you for bringing trouble to them and then abandoning them" I say. Eight frowns but then looks up at me helplessly.

"We have no other choice though" he says. I frown and nod, looking away.

"I know… that's what bothers me"

Xxx

Five

I never thought I'd feel so lost without someone but I really do. It's being unsure of whether he's all right or is injured badly somewhere, dying. It's not being able to share that private joke with someone who really gets you, and not being able to be comforted when you're feeling low.

That's what hurts me the most.

We're still in this bloody field, all of us cold and wet from the storm that John won't stop. I suppose I could have a go and try but I'm too tired and frankly, it's a welcome distraction from the thought of Nine.

I imagine if he were here, how he'd try to snap John out of his bad mood and tell him to man up. How he'd try to cheer me up by being an absolute idiot and then I would laugh despite myself because he'd say something utterly stupid. How he would kiss me afterwards and hold me as close as possible to warm me up.

I'm smiling now, just imagining it and then I shake my head. I'm not usually this romantic but I miss him. And after Sam's death, it's become painfully aware to me how cruel and painful our existence really is. How fragile life is.

Although, since Nine has all of his legacies, including duplication and invulnerability, he'll probably be all right.

Marina yawns as she trudges over to me. She's been fiercely protective of Eight who's been getting a lot of shit, despite not being here. I'm not that angry with him because I know what it's like to have this burning desire to do something. I know that he would only regret it if he didn't go.

"Hey" Marina whispers as she sits down next to me. I smile at her, knowing she's just as worried about the others as I am.

"When do you think we'll plan?" I ask. Marina shrugs and then shivers, the cold and rain getting to us.

"Whenever John and Ella return" she replies. I nod sadly, thinking of Sam. He was always funny and tried to make everyone happy. He didn't deserve to die. I wish he was here again with us. It doesn't feel right without him.

"I should have saved him" Marina says heavily. I look up and then shake my head.

"You had a concussion and had been using too many legacies" I say. "It's not your fault" I reassure her, taking her hand. She sighs sadly.

"He saved me… before he died. But I did nothing" she mutters, angry with herself. I nod slowly, sadly.

"Because deep down, you knew he was dead when he was first shot. Because you knew you'd get killed if you went after him… and you're more important" I say, being cruel but practical. She snorts and looks away.

"It's not fair" she whispers and I nod, squeezing her hand.

"We're being hunted by an alien race that is intent on destroying humanity. _Life_ isn't fair" I say.

Just then John and Ella appear, both looking solemn. The rain starts to stop and I sigh in relief, getting up. Henri and the other Cepans look up and then begin to walk over to us all.

"We need to plan" Henri says. We all sit in a group: Two, Three, Adam, The Cepans, Ella, John, Marina and I. The five chimaeras left, Scooby, BK, Adel, my chimaera and Eight's are sitting nearby, all whining. I'm so glad Nymeria, my chimaera, is ok.

"So, we need to get the Keystone" Henri begins. Marina sighs and then shrugs.

"Obviously, I'll need to go there. I'd probably have the best idea of where she hid it" Marina says, her face thoughtful. Henri nods and smiles sadly. He's deeply saddened by the death of Sam too.

We never realised how much he meant to us until now. That's the worst thing.

"I'll go with you" Ella says and then Crayton nods, reaching out and clasping Ella's hand. She clings to him and I feel a flash of jealousy, one that I hate. I wish Christina were still alive, just to reassure me.

"And so will I" Crayton says. He looks across at Three and Two. "One of you as well" Three shrugs and then volunteers, probably because he'll feel less nervous around them.

"Ok, and John and I will get the sword" Henri says with a grin. Sandor smiles and rolls his eyes.

"I can't believe you actually think the tale's true" he says. That spikes my interest and I lean forwards.

"What tale?" I ask impatiently. Even John manages a smile.

"I'll tell you during the journey" Henri says excitedly. "So I assume you'll come with us to find the sword?" he asks. I roll my eyes but nod eagerly.

"Go on then" I say. Marina smiles at me as Henri nods, looking at BK and the other chimaera. "BK will obviously come with us and Nymeria… but I don't know about the others" he says.

Ella holds her arms out for Scooby and he bounds into them in dog form. We all smile, knowing that decision is sorted out. Adel gently crawls into Marina's lap as a cat and she smiles, clearly pleased. Eight's chimaera looks lost without him and slowly whines, settling down as a wolf. I don't know how to break it to Nine that his chimaera, named Byscoe after one of his first chimaera, isn't going to come back. It makes me want to cry.

"I'm going to look for them" we all look up at Sandor. "Eight, Nine and Six. I'll look for them. I'll take Eight's chimaera" he says with a sad sigh. Marina reaches out and strokes Eight's chimaera behind the ears.

"Her name's Tenni. That was Eight's grandmother's name" she explains. Sandor nods and then turns to Two and Adam.

"Will you two come with me?" he asks. He needs the back up of their legacies in case anything goes wrong. They both nod, eager to prove themselves.

"We'll leave in the morning. We'll stay here for tonight" Henri commands. He smiles at all of us and then nods. "Get some sleep"

Nymeria comes up to me and gently snuggles into me in a rabbit form. I giggle as she transforms into a tiger and lies next to me, warming me up. I close my eyes and imagine she's Nine but she doesn't snore enough.

I hope he's ok. I seriously hope he'll continue to be ok.

I turn over into Nymeria and bury my head in her fur, hoping to forget everything as I sleep.

Xxx

Adam

I lie on my back, looking at the stars. I'm gently crying, trying not to make a noise as the others sleep and Crayton watches over us all. I don't want to look weak.

Tomorrow we'll go off on our separate ways as we've always done to achieve great things and it'll be as though Sam will have never existed. That's how it works with the Loric. They're so used to losing people that this death will only affect them for so long.

I can see it already. John is taking it really badly but although Five is upset, she's more worried about Nine. Ella and Marina are also sad but focused on the next task. For people who are used to everyone they care about dying, this is just another hurdle.

I turn over, trying to stop crying. I need sleep, seeing as I won't be taking it easy from now on. Tenni can see me tossing and turning and comes over to me, keeping me company. Both of us are missing our friends.

I begin to dream and that worries me. I try to wake up, to stop this but I can't and soon I'm sucked in. It feels safe and I wonder if this is a dream from Lorien, sent to show me something important.

I look around me and see myself in a kind of dungeon place. There's a horrible feeling about this place and I want to go at once. But I can't and my feet drag me forwards when I hear it.

It's a scream. A girl's scream. It claws at my skin and makes me want to start screaming myself from the agony in the scream. Whoever is being hurt, is in absolute agony and I want to start crying.

I find myself running down the hallway to help that girl. I can't help but think of Five who I once saw going through the same thing. I remember her cries for them to stop and even worse, when she cried out for Nine when she was imagining things.

I stop at a doorway and stand in shock and horror. My sister, Kelly's there. She's got the same black hair and slim figure but she looks like an emo. She doesn't look like the cute girl that used to be my sister.

But that's not what stops me.

She's suspended from the ceiling, a fire beneath her feet. She's being lowered up and down, until her legs are submerged. She's screaming, begging for the mogs to stop but they just laugh.

"Kelly!" I yell, jumping forward and attempting to slam into the man about to hurt her again. But I simply pass through and then I realise this has already happened.

They've already tortured my sister.

Despite her doing nothing.

"Has she talked?" I hear the voice I dread the most and I turn to see Setrakus grinning at the torturers. They laugh and then lower Kelly again. She screams a horrible scream and I want to cry, I want to vomit.

"I'm not a traitor!" she screams desperately, trying to free her wrists from the chains. Setrakus laughs and merely shrugs, making a gesture so they raise her again.

She begins to sob, her face looking thin and desperate. I want to run forwards and take the pain for her. Despite everything, I'm still her brother.

"Where's Adam?" Setrakus asks. Kelly laughs, a sort of mad, bitter laugh. I wince.

"I don't know!" she yelps, crying. "I don't know anything!" she says. Setrakus simply shakes his head sadly and then gestures to the fire. It roars up and I realise without knowing how, that he's made it hotter.

Kelly starts screaming again.

Setrakus leaves.

I wake up.

I sit up, my heart pounding and my hands sweating. Kelly! They're hurting Kelly! The image of her tortured body fills my mind and I desperately begin to pack, trying not to wake the others.

I have to save my sister.

I stuff my belongings into a backpack and then watch the others, still sleeping. Crayton was supposed to be awake but he's fallen asleep from exhaustion, both physical and mental. It's the perfect time to leave.

I take a long look at Five, smiling down at her relaxed face. She's my best friend in the entire world and I hope she understands why I have to do this. Why I have to go.

I lean down and gently kiss her forehead, despite knowing she might wake up. She smiles and shifts a little, deep in her sleep. I wonder if she's dreaming and if it were Nine or I who kissed her forehead in her mind.

I blink the tears away as I stand up, needing to go at once. I've already wasted time here. I walk away, quickly and silently. I take one last long back on everyone before I head off again.

I have to save my sister.

* * *

**Before anyone thinks Kelly was actually hurt, it was an elusion by Setrakus so don't go feeling sorry for her :D**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and see you in a week!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies!**

**Hi guys!**

**So, thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews! I know I get some things mixed up from time to time, like the energy manipulation but there's so much to think about and I forget some things. Thank you all so much!**

**So, Fall of Five came out! It was way too short and Eight is dead! But I have a big feeling that he's going to come back, especially when the author said we'd all see Eight again! Yay!**

**Also, it feels really weird to write this story now that I've read the actual book but I'll carry on till the end. :D**

* * *

Two

I yawn as I roll over, not being able to sleep. My body's too keyed up and besides; I slept earlier when everyone else was shouting. I sigh and then sit up, ignoring Scooby's sleepy groan of protest as I nudge him in the process.

I look around, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. It's starting to get lighter though and I can see that Crayton has fallen fast asleep. I smile and shake my head fondly, going over and taking the gun from his limp hands. I sit down and look out, ready for any mogs.

After Sam's death, I feel harder, more vicious. I'm not lethal like Nine or anything, but I'm more determined now. And I know pain again, the pain of losing a friend, a loved one.

I look around the others and smile when I see Five curled up to Nymeria, her chimaera's original Loric name. Ella and Marina are also close to each other, needing comfort even when they're asleep. It's sweet.

I see a movement in the distance and my head whips around at once. I lift the gun up in my hands so that I can be prepared. However, the thing seems to be moving away from us and I sit back down from my crouch, relieved that it's gone.

No point hunting after something that's not going to attack.

I turn to watch the others when I notice with a shock that Adam's not here. He's been captured! I notice his bag is gone as well.

_He _was the thing in the distance.

I'm up on my feet at once about to wake the others when I stop to think. If his bag has gone, that means he took it with him. He had time to get ready. That must mean that he's leaving of his own free will and isn't being forced to go. And besides, if an enemy came all of the way to us, they would have slaughtered us all.

I bite my lip as I glance around. I know I should wake the others and we should all go and get Adam but he went in secret. He doesn't _want_ to be caught. I should respect that wish and let him go.

But if he's all alone, he could get into loads of trouble. I can help him.

My decision's made when Three stirs slightly and I grab my bag at once. I grab some supplies and then flee into the field, after Adam. I don't know if Three wakes up after all but all I'm focused on is getting to Adam.

I run for a good couple of minutes; Adam's moved quickly. I see him ahead and am about to race after him but then I pause. If I do, he'll just tell me to go back to the others and say he won't want me to follow him. But if I meet him when we're far enough from the others and we can't return, he'll have to let me stay.

I slow down and begin to walk very slowly behind him. He's alert and is looking around a lot. When he doesn't occasionally look behind, I duck at once and hide in the long grass. He doesn't see me and continues walking.

He gets to the road by the field and I look back, wondering if I made the right choice. I wonder if Three has woken up by now and is raising the alarm. I know Adam will go off again if he can't do it now.

I turn my back on the others and follow Adam.

We walk down the road for three hours, not a single town in sight. I know what Adam's doing; trying to find a car to steal. I'm just glad he hasn't taken the decision to hitch hike though to be fair to him, it's not that easy to. There are little to no cars.

My feet are very sore and my body aches all over by the time we reach a small little town. I've hidden the gun in my bag so I won't look suspicious. I've managed to successfully trail Adam until now; to be honest, he's not as alert as he should be. He must have a lot on his mind.

He walks down a side street and I stay at the corner, hiding behind it as I try to watch what he's doing. It's empty, this alley, except for the couple of cars parked here. It must be the unofficial car park.

Adam goes to a Ford since it will fit in the most. The others are Land Rovers and whilst they're practical, they stick out a bit more. I hide behind the wall, biting my lip nervously. If he just gets in and drives off, I'll have to reveal myself. And despite just having walked for three hours, we're still not that far away from the others.

Adam looks around and I quickly duck behind the wall again, my heart hammering. He stats working on the car as I try to figure out what to do. I can't stay stranded in this town by myself. I hear the engine start and begin to think about revealing myself when I hear the door shut.

Adam walks out from the 'car park' so I hide behind some nearby bins. He walks down the road, some money in his hand and I see a local café nearby. He's probably gone to get some food to take away. He doesn't have his bag with him so he's still using the car.

I send a quick prayer to whoever's on my side as I duck through the alleyway and to the car park. I go to the car he chose and see his bags on the passenger side. I pop open the boot and lightly crawl in; sighing with relief when I see you can open it from the inside. I shut the boot door and wait.

Only a couple of minutes later, Adam gets in the car and starts driving. I smile in relief and settle down, waiting for the moment when I can reveal myself.

Xxx

I'm woken from my sleep when the boot opens.

At once, I crawl back as though I can disappear, even going so far as to hide behind the gun but it's no use. Adam stands there, with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well, what do I have here?" he asks with a chuckle. I smile pitifully and shrug.

"I'm sorry" I try to act apologetic. Adam laughs and holds out his hand, helping me get out of the boot. I look around with a frown; we're in a random car park somewhere.

"Had to change the car because I guess the owners will have reported this one missing" he explains with a grin. "And I couldn't leave you in the car, so I woke you up" he says. He looks pleased that I'm here and I don't feel so bad after all.

"You knew I were here all along" I say, grabbing my stuff as I leave the boot. Adam grins and shrugs making me laugh. He gives everything a quick rub with a cloth to remove fingerprints but I suppose that won't matter. Neither of us will be on any database anywhere.

Half an hour later we're both in a new car, listening to a crap radio station. I have no idea where we're heading but Adam seems pretty determined.

"Why did you leave?" I ask him. He frowns as he navigates the car through a junction.

"My sister" he explains. I wait for him to elaborate but he doesn't.

"What about her?" I ask. His face tightens in pain as his fists clench the wheel.

"She's being tortured by mogs… because of me. I have to save her" he says. I stare at him stunned and then shake my head incredulously.

"This could be a trap! Besides, she's probably not on your side if you're the reason she was tortured!" I say. He looks conflicted but he still continues to drive all the same.

"I can't leave her, Two. She's being hurt because of something I've done. And if they're torturing her, she'll join us! She'll see how evil my race is" he says, desperate to believe his own words.

I bite my lip and look out of the window. I know no matter what I say he won't listen. He's going to save his sister. Even if it could kill him.

And I have no choice but to go with him.

Xxx

Eight

_She glares at me angrily, her usually thoughtful eyes, furious. She's crossed her arms and the anger and hatred radiating off her causes me to shrink away. I've never seen so much hatred in her eyes._

_"Why would you abandon us?!" she yells. "Why would you do that?! I _hate _you!"_

I wake up.

I shake my head as I sit up, knowing it's just my mind torturing me. Marina would never be so angry with me; she would never hate me that much. In fact, she said she would support me if I wanted to get Devdan.

Yet I can't get the image of her betrayed eyes out of my head.

"Morning sleeping beauty" I look up to see Nine sucking on something. It's probably his sustenance cube. I nod back at him as I run my hands through my hair.

"So, we need to talk to Commander Sharma" Six says, getting up and fixing me with a glare. Oh good, she still hates me.

"He does exercises in the morning with his soldiers and then comes here for the afternoon. It'll have to wait until then" I say. Six groans but sits down anyway, shooting me another glare. I haven't won any points with her yet.

"Fine, genius, what do we do until then?" she asks. Nine pops open his chest and picks up a random rock.

"Discover our Chests. We haven't done it in a while"

I grin and drag my Chest over. I take a quick look through, knowing most of the stuff in it. There's the ring that allows me to turn invisible but only for an hour at a time, sort of like a Xitheris but better. My duplicator and of course that rock that allowed Ella, Marina and I to get the chests in the ocean. I smile when I think of that time, when everything was so simple.

"What do you think this does?" I look up to see Six holding a flat piece of metal. She throws it up and down but it does nothing. I shrug and look on curiously.

"Drop it" Nine suggests. Six shrugs and does as he says. When the metal hits the ground, it transforms into a giant shield, making us all jump back.

"Oh wow" Six mutters. She lifts it up and then beams. "God, this is so light" she easily tosses it from hand to hand despite its huge size. Nine grabs his pipe staff and throws it at the shield but it doesn't even make a dent. Impressive.

"Light _and _strong" Nine says, using telekinesis to grab his pipe staff and put it in his jacket.

"True warrior you'll be with your shield and sword" I tease her. She laughs as she drops the shield, making it turn into flat metal again. She puts it in her pocket.

"And don't you forget it" she warns. Nine takes a look into his Chest and pulls out a ring. It's thick and has a symbol etched in on the front. He takes a look at it and then slips it on.

"Ah, don't you look gorgeous" Six teases. Nine sticks his tongue out at her, the ring having no effect on him.

"Well, I'm not invisible" he says with a sigh. "And I can't read minds or whatever. So this is useless" he mutters. I roll my eyes but shrug.

"Keep it on, its use might come later on. It's purely luck that we manage to discover their uses at once" I say. He nods and keeps it on.

I pick up something that looks vaguely like a mirror. Nine laughs when he sees it and shakes his head.

"They gave you a mirror to admire yourself?" he asks with a chortle. Six laughs too as they both come over to admire their appearances. I shake my head as we all pout in front of the mirror.

"Man, Five would not let me forget this" Nine mutters.

Suddenly, the mirror becomes foggy and the surface heats up. I drop it in shock and we all peer over it, wondering what it's doing. It starts to clear and then a perfect image of Five appears. She's frowning as she argues with someone, throwing her hands up in the air a couple of times. Nine looks mesmerised as he stares at her.

"This shows the others and what they're doing!" Six says excited. I grin as I reach for the mirror, lifting it up so we can see better. Five is still shouting at someone… typical.

"John, Number Four" Six says clearly and suddenly John's there, looking furious and angry. There's a huge amount of grief on his face, something that worries me. Six looks on desperately, her eyes raking every inch of the mirror.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispers. Nine puts his hand on her shoulder, his own face concerned.

"Marina, Number Seven" I say, desperate to see her. The mirror changes again and then we see Marina, laughing. She's got a passport in her hand and is giggling at it, probably the picture. She looks so beautiful, so free and happy, that it makes my heart ache. Six smiles to see her best friend.

I drop the mirror again and the surface goes black. All of us sit back, overwhelmed by seeing our loved ones. It hurt more than we thought.

I shut my Chest, suddenly miserable. Seeing Marina had brought back a pain that is familiar yet so horrible.

I miss her so much.

Xxx

I stand nervously in the street where I know Commander Sharma stays. He used to hide here when they were fighting against the 'Lord's Resistance'. I feel bad for making him do that for me but I needed the company. And it's quite nice to have someone fight for you, for once.

I walk down the alleyway, Six and Nine by my side. I know I look like I'm not bothered but I am. I'm very nervous about this meeting. I have no idea if Commander Sharma will support me and that scares me. We could be walking into a trap.

I come to the door with the faint 8 on it. I'm surprised they haven't removed it yet. I knock on the door, the others next to me and ready. I have telekinesis prepared in case we're shot at but nothing happens.

I knock again, worried and confused but nobody answers.

"Maybe we should come back later and-" I begin to suggest but Nine kicks down the door. At once bullets fly our way and I teleport out of the way with Six. She has her shield open and Nine is just rolling his eyes as the bullets hit him and then fall to the floor.

Man, invulnerability must be awesome.

"Who are you?!" I smile at the familiar voice of Commander Sharma. Nine is standing there, casually yawning as the bullets drop to the floor around him.

"I don't understand who the hell you think-" Commander Sharma is shouting but stops when he sees me. He stares at me angrily and sort of amazed.

"Lord Vishnu?" he gasps. I grimace and shake my head.

"My name is Number Eight and I'm not you Lord Vishnu" I say. I can feel guns trained on me and Nine looks like he's desperate to have a fight. "I need your help"

The Commander laughs angrily. "And why should we help you?! We're being hunted by the government and Lord's Resistance for supporting you!" he exclaims. I grimace again but Nine simply shrugs.

"We can help you in return. We'll convince the Lord's whatever-they're-called to think that you're innocent" he says. I look at him in confusion.

"How can we do that?" I ask him under my breath. He grins as he lifts up the rock from Saint Petersburg.

It's the one I used to teleport us all to India. It allows us to use any legacy we want without any limitations but there's the issue of burning you up in the process. I was ok when we teleported to India but if I kept on teleporting? Yeah, I'd be dead.

Commander Sharma eyes us nervously but I can see eagerness in his eyes. "You promise?" he asks. He must be getting more shit from the Government than I thought. Six steps forward with a forced smile. She hates his because she feels unsafe and forced into a corner.

"You have our word" I say. "You give us some weapons and a truck and we'll persuade the guys hunting you to back off" he says. Sharma nods and then holds out his hand. I reach forward and shake it. His grip is strong and almost threatening.

"Come inside" he insists, leading us into the building. The men still eye us suspiciously, especially our Chests that we've kept on us at all times.

We're lead into a small room with a couple of chairs and a table. I sit down on one as Six and Nine sit next to me. They're just as alert and keyed up as me.

"Why do you need weapons and a truck?" Sharma asks, his eyes watching me. He's still nervous of me but I can feel him softening already.

"We need to get up into the mountains" I say. Sharma nods and then smiles kindly at me. I grin back and I can Six relaxing a little.

"We can take you there ourselves" he offers. I look at the others and then nod.

"That would be great, thanks" I say with a grin. "We'll also need to know where the Lord's Resistance are" Sharma nods.

"Near enough. We can show you to them when we've completed your side of the bargain" he says. I smile and nod as some men begin to bring us food. Sharma smiles and leans back, watching us happily.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Xxx

Mark

Life on the road is not as bad as I thought it would be.

Ok, it's boring and there are times when I get lost but overall it's pretty good. I can listen to whatever music I want, I can stop for food whenever I want…

I have freedom.

I'm sat in a small Internet café, using the computers here instead of my own. I don't want to waste my battery unless it's absolutely necessary. I'm checking the web for anything interesting but the only thing that can really help me at the moment is the John Hancock Centre.

I have a ruse to get in there. I'm a potential buyer and looking around the place. Apparently the security is crazy there and the views phenomenal. I have enough shit rehearsed so that I can pretend to be a rick kid trying to get away from my parents.

I switch the computer off and go to the counter to order another coffee when the door rings and another customer enters. This isn't an ordinary one though; this one is tall and have a long black trench coat.

It's one of them. The Mogadorians.

I pretend not to notice anything different but m heart is racing. What are they doing walking around so openly now? Before, they did their best to stay hidden but this one doesn't seem to care. It marches to a computer, smiling menacingly at the waitress behind the till. I think it's teeth were sharpened.

I quickly order my coffee and then leave, wanting to head away as quickly as possible. This is not good news. If the mogs are walking around as if they own the place, they must be becoming more confident.

And the only way they're becoming more confident is if they're winning.

Xxx

"And as you can see, the view is spectacular…"

This woman does not get a hint. At first, I said I wanted to see the place by myself, to see it in tranquillity. But she still insisted on following me up to show me around. There's also a surly security guard here who insists on standing around.

Apparently, he knew the last owners. I need to talk to him.

"Look, do you mind if I take a look myself. I need to put myself in the right atmosphere" I say in a bratty voice. The woman falters and then nods, heading to the elevator. The security guard stays where he is.

"You probably won't be able to buy this place" he says, looking pissed off with me. "The Government are said to be buying it for special purposes" he says. I pretend to ignore him and continue to look around.

"It should never have been sold. The last owners paid good money for this" he continues to mutter. I walk down a corridor, pausing at a small door. I slowly open it and then pause.

The whole room is dedicated to cameras. They're all set up to watch the whole of Chicago: the trains, the traffic, the streets… even the Lake. I pause and watch as hundreds of people continue on with their lives, not even aware that they're being watched.

"Whatcha doing?!" the security guy demands,, angrily pulling me out and shutting the door. "That's private property!" he says.

"I need to find the people here before" I say urgently. The guy's face jars in shock.

"Wh-what?" he stutters. I nod and cross my arms.

"They were teenagers, weren't they? They didn't go out a lot and whenever they did, they looked nervous" I guess. But judging by the man's stunned look, I've got it right.

"Where did they go?" I demand. He must know, he _has_ to know.

"They were taken by the Government. The kid, Stanley, emailed me and said they were all in a training base in Washington. That they were safe" he says. He has tears in his eyes.

"I was close with that kid. That's how I know" he says. I smile at him gratefully and nod.

"Thank you so much" I say, running to go.

"Wait!" the man calls. I stop and then pause when I see his stricken face.

"The base was attacked a couple of days ago. They're all dead"

Xxx

John

Waking up feels like a torture. When you're asleep, you can hide from your grief but when you're awake, you can't. And that's hell.

The image of Sam's dead body fills my head and I flinch, trying to push it away. I can't of course and I curl up in a ball, trying not to cry. I stay like this for a long time as grief and self-hatred fill me.

The worst thing was leaving him. Abandoning him to be chucked into a mass grave with all the other dead bodies. He deserves better than that but I couldn't give him that.

"John!" I hear Five's voice, commanding me to wake up but I ignore her. She's annoying me and I want to feel sorry for myself.

"John! Get up, this is important!" she orders me. I groan unwillingly as I force the pain into the back of my mind. I sit up and see everyone looking upset, angry, frustrated.

"What's going on?" I ask. Five frowns as she kicks a random stone.

"Adam and Two have gone" she says angrily. I bolt to my feet at once, shocked.

"Why?! When?!" I demand. I search out with my mind control but I can't feel their minds. They've gone.

"No idea" Marina answers, holding Ella's hand. She's probably just relieved Ella didn't go. "But we know they're no where near us"

Henri looks furious as he angrily puts the fire out by stamping on it. "This is the last thing we need!" he yells. "What is so important that they have to go racing off?!" he demands. I go over to him and gently lay a hand on his arm.

"We can't follow them, we have no idea and we still need to get the sword and the Keystone" I say. Henri nods and then sighs, trying to calm down.

"He's right, we still have to go and get them" he says. Sandor frowns as he shoves his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll go by myself" he says, still determined to get Nine and the others. Crayton bites his lip but then nods, looking sadly at Sandor.

"Sorry, I can't spare these two. They're the best chance at getting the Keystone" he says, gesturing to Marina and Ella who are packing up their things. Three will go with them anyway, we know he still likes Ella.

Five is shifting on her feet next to me, looking so tempted to say that she'll go with Sandor. I know she's desperate to see Nine but Henri and I need her. I have no idea if we're going into something dangerous or not.

"I'm staying with John and Henri" she says before I can speak up. I smile at her and she gently nudges me. "Can't have this one getting out of control" she says. I poke my tongue out at her and she grins back.

"Right, we better go" Henri says, taking one last look around him.

I hope Two and Adam are all right, even though I don't know where they are. What I want to know is what was so important that they had to leave us all in the middle of a field at night.

What's going on?

Xxx

"So what's this tale that Sandor thinks is bullshit?" Five asks. Henri smiles at her impatience; we've only been on the road five minutes.

After we all said goodbye, we all set off in different directions. Sandor and the other group left to go to the airport but we're heading away from the towns and going towards the coast. I don't understand why.

"Have you heard the tale of Atlantis?" Henri asks with a small smile. Five bursts out laughing and I grin; he can't be serious!

"Yeah the island that sank in the sea. It's just a story" Five says dismissively. Henri smiles smugly and looks out of the window.

"Whatever you say" he replies. There's a silence in the car and then I break it, not bearing it anymore. I have to know.

"You mean it _is_ true?" I ask hesitantly. Five looks like she wants to interrupt but Henri goes on ahead.

"Of course. It's Loric History" he says with an eye roll. "We have Legacies that allow us to do all kinds of crazy things and yet you doubt an island" he says. Five shakes her head at once.

"An island that _sank_" she says. Henri smiles at her and shrugs.

"It wasn't an accident" he says and then stops again. Five shoves him gently and we all laugh. She's not patient.

"Ok, fine you win. But can you elaborate?!" she demands. I hide a grin as Henri takes a deep breath.

"As you know, we have always been good at space travel, even centuries ago coming to Earth was easy. There have been many Loric who preferred Earth for some reason or the other." he begins. I nod; I already know all of this.

"Well, there was a very popular city or island with the Loric, Atlantis" Henri says with a grin at Five's eye-roll. She's a cynic, she really is. Meanwhile, I'm fascinated by this.

"This was were many of the Loric with water legacies came. The ability to breathe underwater, to walk on it, to control it, to heal with it… all of these Loric with these legacies and more came to Atlantis. That's why it's so connected with water" Henri says.

"That and it's in the sea" Five mutters. I grin and kick the back of her chair, making her send me a vicious glare though the mirror.

"Anyway, after the War with Setrakus, the one that involved all of the Elders" Henri begins, "Pittacus realised that the only way to defeat Setrakus was with the sword that Setrakus had used to kill Arya" I feel bad at the mention of the woman who'd been killed by Setrakus but I know I can't do anything about it.

"He took the sword and needed to hide it… somewhere Setrakus would never guess. Pittacus travelled to earth with the sword and hid it on Atlantis. Setrakus hated Earth and hiding it in a powerful Loric city was a good idea since the power of the sword could be hidden" Henri says. Five nods slowly.

"But why did it all go wrong? Was the sword _too_ powerful and was getting noticed?" she asks. Henri nods sadly.

"Yes and also, the pure evil in the sword started to corrupt innocent Loric… and it wouldn't be long before Setrakus realised where it was. So, Pittacus had to get rid of the city. It was the only way" Henri says sadly.

"He caused a tidal wave, didn't he?" I ask. I think of my own legacy that can create mini waves with one thought and I know that I could easily create a tsunami if I wanted.

"Yes" Henri nods sadly. "He made it seem like a natural disaster. It wasn't until he told Loridas that anyone thought that he had done it. Loridas kept it secret until he told us, the Mentor Cepans. He never told us the sword was there, just that Atlantis' destruction had been caused by Pittacus"

"They wanted you to figure it out yourselves" Five remarks. Henri nods with a grin.

"Yes, maybe in case a mogadorian was nearby. He told us on the night of the invasion" Henri says.

We lapse into silence, all of us immersed in our own thoughts. I never believed the Atlantis tale but it all seems real and I know it's our best shot. I'm amazed and sort of nervous about the thought of going in the sea to find an ancient city.

"Why did Pittacus kill all those people? Doesn't that go against Loric nature" Five says as she looks outside. I shrug as I gently stroke BK's ears. He's been asleep beside me all this time.

"Because he had to make it look realistic. If the whole island was evacuated and _then_ there was a tidal wave, that would look like someone _wanted_ something to be hidden. Something powerful" I explain and Five nods.

"And then Setrakus would look there at once, knowing the sword would be hidden there" she says. She sighs as she gazes outside.

"I wonder what that must have been like for Pittacus. To stand on the water and create a deadly wave, knowing that he's killing his own people" she says sadly. I nod but bite my lip.

"To be Pittacus you have to suffer" I say wisely. I know that all too well with my barely-there control on my legacies. Five frowns.

"And to win this war we all have to suffer"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Question: Favourite quote from the Fall of Five?**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…

Hi guys!

Thank you all soooo much for all of the lovely reviews! I love every single one of them and am so grateful you all take the time to review for me! :D

**Announcement: **Don't worry; I'm not stopping this story. But I am starting my second year at college/high school and I've got A LOT of work to do. I'm not sure how much time I'll have at the moment to write, so I do expect updates to be slightly later from now on. I'm really sorry but I didn't expect to have all the work that I do have.

Also, this story will be shorter with between 20-30 chapters. I am planning on doing another story after this of Marina/Eight one-shots and I'm also considering writing a story about what happens to the Garde after they get to Lorien. I also have my other two stories to keep up with as well, especially 'The Little things…" which I will update more regularly once this story is over.

Please read!

* * *

Marina

I stand on top of the hill, looking down at the ruins of Santa Teresa. I can't believe I'm here again; it just seems so crazy to be here. I haven't been here in so long yet I feel as though it was only yesterday that I escaped.

I close my eyes and I can almost imagine Eight standing here next to me, trying to make me feel better. It's insane how much I miss him and how much I wish he were here. He'd be able to make me feel better.

"Mar?" I turn at the voice and smile down at Ella as she reaches for my hand. She looks up at me sweetly, her eyes concerned.

"You all right?" she asks softly. I nod and attempt a smile.

"It's just odd to be back" I explain. She nods and smiles at me reassuringly.

"You have Papa and I this time and you know we'll never leave you" she says. I grin down at her as I ruffle her hair.

"I know. I'm just feeling sorry for myself" I say with a light laugh. Crayton comes up alongside us with a gentle smile as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, we better get going" he says gently. I nod as we slowly descend the hill, the ruins of the town coming closer to us. Three trails behind us all, his curious eyes looking around us.

Ella and Crayton are walking ahead, both holding hands. I sigh sadly, feeling wistful. I wish Adelina were still here with me.

"There goes my chance of having a coffee break" he mutters to me as I drop behind to walk with him.

I roll my eyes at Three and he grins back, shrugging innocently. He's so like Eight in that aspect but Eight can be more thoughtful, sadder. "Sorry to disappoint. Adelina should have hidden the Keystone in a five star resort" I tease.

Three laughs and nudges me gently, making me trip slightly. I shove him back some more with telekinesis, making him tumble to the ground. We both burst out laughing as Crayton turns around.

"Come on you two! We have a task to do" he says gruffly, but he's smiling. I help Three up as he pouts sadly at me.

"Bully" he accuses. I smile sweetly as we continue to walk down the road. We've passed the old school and the café where Hector used to spend all of his days. I feel a pang of sadness and guilt when we pass his old house. It's my fault he's dead.

All the destruction here is my fault.

I'm more sombre as I continue to walk up the familiar route to school. If it weren't for all the ruins and the people with me, I could pretend that I'm still in my old life, still waiting to escape my prison.

"I suggest we camp for the night" Crayton says as we pause outside of town. To get to the convent, or what remains of it, we have to climb a hill and it's starting to get dark. I would be fine with my night vision but the others would feel useless.

"Where should we go?" I ask, peering around. "We're too vulnerable out here… Mogs could find us easily" I say. Crayton nods with a frown, probably thinking of the jeep we hid just outside of town.

"We could go to the convent and stay there" Three suggests. "Then we wouldn't have to climb more in the morning" he says. I shake my head at once; I don't want to stay there tonight.

"We have enough time so we don't have to find the Keystone by tomorrow evening" I say pathetically. Truthfully, I just don't want to spend anther night in that place. It's filled with too many memories and ghosts of the people that used to stay there.

Including the old me.

Crayton looks at me and something in my face must make him soften. "No, I don't think we should stay there. There might-" he breaks off and gently puts his hand on my shoulder. "There might be dead bodies there and I don't think we'll want to sleep there" he says.

"The lake" Ella says nervously. I turn my gaze onto her and smile softly. "We could stay by the lake. That's protected" she says. Crayton nods and I grin, pleased by that solution.

"The lake it is… it's quite a long walk though" he says with a laugh. Three groans as he picks up his rucksack.

"Can't we take the car?" he asks.

Xxx

I sit by the edge of the lake, the water lapping over my toes. It's early morning and in a couple of hours, we'll begin our hike to get to Santa Teresa. I haven't been able to sleep, plagued by all of the innocents here that died because of me.

I smile happily as I sit down, putting my legs in the water. It slowly laps over them, making my jeans stick to my legs, but it's wonderful. It helps me stay calm and right now, that's all I want.

I close my eyes and imagine Eight here, dancing on the lake. He would be doing the most ridiculous things, trying to make me laugh. And I would. I would pretend to be exasperated but I would still be laughing, still be happy.

I stand up and make my way into the water, diving in when it's deep enough. The cold water wakes me up more and I smile, swimming further down. I take a deep breath and at once, my underwater breathing kicks in.

I swim around lazily, trying to ignore the lifeless body of Olivia at the bottom of the lake. That sobers me up, her dead body. It reminds me of all the poor chimaera who died back in the base. I close my eyes in pain when I remember their dying screams, desperate to get away from the choking gas.

I continue to swim, trying to think of more pleasant memories. I smile when I remember Eight taking me swimming in a lake. It had been an hour's journey away from the military base but we had been given permission to go. We had swum around, despite the freezing water and had a great time.

I hear a splashing noise and grin when I see Ella swimming above me. I surface next to her, making her squeak in shock. I begin to laugh and she joins in as she bobs next to me. I can see Crayton at the shore.

"Come on, we have to go!" Ella says, trying not to get lake water into her mouth. I laugh and scoop her onto my back, making sure her head is above the water.

"But we're having so much fun!" I tease, tickling her feet. She shrieks with giggles and I laugh too, glad she's taking my mind off things. Three runs up to the lake and jumps in, creating a huge wave of water. I wonder if he's using telekinesis to make it more dramatic.

I see Crayton shaking his head as he paces along the shore. Ella calls out to him and his face softens; he even smiles! Three has swum up to us and grinning, tackles Ella and I.

The next half an hour is spent doing something I haven't been able to do in ages: play. We play a sort of game, fighting underwater. I naturally win, due to my huge advantage, but Ella and Three are a deadly team. Ella uses her telepathy to pinpoint where I am, whilst Three dazzles my eyes with his light manipulation.

When we emerge on the shore, dripping wet and exhausted, Crayton scoops Ella up and places her on his shoulders. He tickles her feet and we all laugh at her squeals. For the first time in months, I feel like a teenager again.

"Well, we've wasted time but I'm glad you had fun" Crayton says gruffly, handing me a jacket. I slip it on and grin at him.

"You should have joined me. I was being destroyed by El" I say. Crayton laughs and gently kisses Ella's hand that's resting on his cheek. She beams as we slowly walk back to where Crayton has piled all of our things.

I grab my Chest and rucksack, slinging the latter onto my shoulder. I shove my Chest under my arm and Crayton tosses me a gun, just in case. He brought enough weapons to last us a month but if we have a fight against the mogs, we'll run out all the same.

Right from the beginning, the walk is tough. Despite being wet, I soon heat up in the sun and water stops become more frequent. The landscape is steep and tough to navigate, often leading us to slip over.

We finally make it to the convent but we're all tired and hot. It's about midday now and I wonder if it was such a good idea to camp by the lake. We've wasted precious time and we have to literally find a needle in a haystack. But then I remember the fun I had this morning and I don't regret it at all.

I walk around the place, old memories haunting me. I can clearly see the design of the building and I know at once where the old chapel was. I walk over the dormitory and even find a small teddy bear that belonged to one of the younger girls, Sonia.

Tears well up in my eyes as I continue around, glad the others aren't that close to me. We're all spread out quite a bit but I can still seem them in the distance. I trip over something and muffle a scream when I see a decomposing Sister Dora. I stumble back and trip over some rubble, desperately trying to get away whilst screams clog in my throat.

A hand falls on my shoulder and I scream again, jerking away. Crayton takes a step back and holds his hands up, his face grave. I stop panicking and put my head in my hands, shaking. Seeing Sister Dora terrified me and I want to go.

"Do you want a break?" Crayton asks softly. I shake my head as I stand up. I have to do this.

It's not just about me anymore. The Keystone is more important.

I continue to search through the rubble, ignoring the occasional stench of a body. I can hear the others grumble which means they've gotten nothing. I feel the same, as though this whole mission is just a waste of time.

I pick up another huge piece of stone when it hits me, that everyone who used to live in this orphanage is dead and that it's al my fault. I can see a hand stuck between two stones, a young girl's hand and I begin to sob. This is my entire fault.

I think of Adelina and how I had been unable to help her too. She had given her life for me in that chapel and I didn't even have the strength to remove the mog's hand from her neck. I didn't ever have the courage to stand up and fight after that. All I did was cry.

Another spasm of pain races through me when I think of Sam, falling to the ground when the bullet pierced him. I had screamed and tried to help him with telekinesis but it hadn't been enough. He had died anyway.

I think of Adelina dying again in the train wreck, her last moments filled with pain and grief. I hadn't saved her then; once more, I had gotten there too late. I think of how at the end, she had saved my life.

I think of Hector, who had given his life for mine. I remember promising that everything was going to be all right but he'd been killed and once more, I hadn't done a thing to stop it.

I realise I'm sobbing, big heaving sobs. I put my head in my hands, having had enough of all the pain and grief I've had to hide inside me. I didn't get a huge chance to mourn either or Adelina's two deaths or Hectors. I had to be the strong one when Sam died and I had to defend Eight, when all I wanted to do was cry.

I continue to cry and I can hear people talking nearby but I block them out. I know Crayton's probably considering leaving as he thinks I might have a mental breakdown. I want to get up and argue that I'm fine, but I'm clearly not.

I feel small, thin arms wrap around me and then Ella's face is nuzzled into my neck. She doesn't say anything; instead she just holds me and begins to cry herself. I can hear Crayton sit down nearby, filling his gun up in case of an attack. But for now, he's letting us break down, just what we need.

Three sits down next to us and then wraps his arms around us both, making Ella and I laugh quietly. He drops his head on my shoulder and looks up at me sadly, making me giggle through my tears. He grins and in that moment, reminds me so much of Eight. He's cheered us up.

I guess that's what teams do. We're there for anyone whenever they need it.

Xxx

John

"I hate road trips"

Five won't shut up. Like, literally, won't shut up. She's talking all the time and I think even Henri wants to make her stop. And he is the definition of calm.

Nine once told me Five had a remarkable talent at annoying people. I had rolled my eyes and just shrugged it off, seeing as it was part of their normal banter.

But he was being totally serious. She's a nightmare.

"They're just so boring" Five mutters, playing with her dagger. I want to take it from her and use it for target practice… on her. But that would be a major overreaction and besides, I don't want Nine to murder me. Murdering his girlfriend would be a pretty good catalyst. Despite me being Pittacus, he is somehow just that bit stronger than me.

And trust me, he never lets me forget.

"Maybe you should concentrate on the road" Henri suggests. His face is lined with weariness and annoyance. Fortunately for us, Five is driving so we could tune it all out and sleep if we wanted to. Problem is, it's hard to sleep when someone talks non-stop.

"Am doing. Built in warning system right here" Five says cheerfully, tapping her head. I roll my eyes and kick the back of her chair, earning a glare.

"Right, well I'm going to sleep" I say. I shape shift into a cat and stretch out on the back seats, purring in happiness. Five laughs as Henri rolls his eyes but I merely hiss at them. Cat form is pretty cool.

BK comes up to me and sniffs me curiously, before settling down next to me, protecting me. His beagle form is bigger than my tabby cat but I feel safe with him here. _Night_ I communicate to him and he gently barks back, his way of returning the gesture.

I close my eyes and let sleep drag me under.

Xxx

I'm in a beautiful field, filled with lovely flowers and the greenest grass I've ever seen. There's a soft, warm breeze that plays with my hair. In the distance, I can see some snow-capped mountains whilst nearby, a lazy stream gurgles away.

I'm in paradise.

"Wow, only you would think of such a sappy location" I look up with shock to see Nine lounging on the grass, a cocky smile on his face. I stare at him stunned, my jaw slack.

"Are we sharing another dream?" I manage to ask. I look around warily for Setrakus but he's nowhere to be seen. Nine snorts and raises an eyebrow at me.

"John-boy, you're _creating_ the dream" he says with a snort. I stare at him confused and he sighs dramatically, getting to his feet. He shoves his hand in his pockets as he grins at me.

"How?" I ask amazed. Is this another legacy? And if I'm creating the dream, can I change the place we're in? I imagine us in the sea and then suddenly, the scenery around us changes and we're floating in the water.

"Johnny!" Nine splutters as he tries to keep his head up. "Jeez, think of somewhere better!" he yelps. I focus on the field again and then we're both there again, both of us dry once more. Nine rolls his eyes at me as he brushes himself off, a bit miffed.

"So I can dream walk?" I ask him with a grin. Nine shrugs as he looks around us again. He whistles at the scenery.

"Looks like it. And this must be Lorien… or what you imagine it to be anyway" he guesses. I smile as I look around, peace filling me. It's the best I've felt in days.

"This is actually a nice legacy to have" I say with a smile. Nine grins but then turns thoughtful.

"I'm surprised you brought me though and not Six" he says. I feel a pang of sadness at her name and shrug sadly.

"I had no idea I was doing this. How would I control who I bring?" I say sadly. I want to see her, talk to her so badly but instead I'm with Nine.

I suppose it could be worse. I could have chosen Setrakus and then I'd be screwed.

"So what's going on with you guys? After our abrupt disappearance?" Nine asks casually but guessing by his scowl, he's pretty pissed off by it. I sigh and then sit down, making myself comfortable. Nine flops down next to me, lying down and putting his hands behind his head.

"Sam died" I say heavily, my smile dropping. Nine freezes and then brings himself under control, his face turning neutral. The cold but logical Nine takes over.

"This is a war, Johnny. There are always going to be casualties" he says with a shrug. Anger races through me and I shove him angrily, wanting to punch him so bad. Nine jumps to his feet at once, ready to take me on.

I think of what Henri would say, shaking his head in disappointment at our stupidity. He would say that we're being idiots and need to focus on bigger stuff. Sam's death still tears me up but I know that Nine is right. There always will be casualties.

"It just hurts… that's all" I say, sitting back down. Nine joins me again and gently pats my shoulder, his face filled with pity and regret.

"Sorry dude" he says as way of pity and apology. He bites his lip as he looks down and I roll my eyes, reading his mind easily.

"Five's ok" I say. Nine grins and his face relaxes slightly. "But she's damn annoying. She won't shut the hell up" I add. Nine laughs and grins, lying back on the grass.

"She has a unique talent to piss people off" he agrees. His face softens as he smiles at me.

"Six is ok as well if you're wondering. But I think you should talk to her… tell her about Sam" he says.

"But how?" I ask sadly. "I can't control my damn legacies. I could mean to talk to Six and end up with Crayton for all I know!" I say with a groan. Nine shrugs as he pats me on the shoulder.

"Well, first of all, it only works on people who are sleeping so I think that will narrow it down" he says 'helpfully'. I groan again but then shrug, about to give it a go.

"Bye man, see you later" I mutter as I focus on Six.

I imagine her fierce eyes, pretty face, black hair… I can see her so clearly in front of me, that perfect smirk on her face as she watches me. I can almost hear her laugh and feel her arms wrap around me.

"Jeez, it's about time you woke up"

I open my eyes and with a pang of disappointment, realise I'm back in the car and not with Six in my dream.

It didn't work.

Xxx

Six

I yawn as I stretch out on the bed, feeling better than I have in days. Ok, we might be stuck in India and all that but it's nice to wake up, knowing you're in control of your life and know some middle-aged sexist general isn't going to come in and order you to train.

"You hungry?" Eight is sitting on the floor Indian-style (ironically) whilst eating some kind of vegetarian food.

"Not for your shit" Nine mutters, reaching down and grabbing a packet of crisps. I raise my eyebrow at him as he grabs a chocolate bar as well; where did he get that?

"My Chest" he explains to my looks of confusion. "Always got to have necessary supplies" he says with a grin. I roll my eyes as I use his sustenance cube, smiling at the feeling of my stomach being filled. It's a weird yet satisfying sensation.

"I'll have you know 'my shit'" Eight begins referring to the name Nine called his food. "Will have far more nutrients than yours and I'll last for longer on it" he says loftily but he's grinning. Nine shoves him with his foot.

"Yeah but Nine's tastes better" I argue back. Nine whoops and gives me a high-five, making me roll my eyes. I lean back on the bed as I eye the door.

"When are we going then?" I ask, desperate to leave. I don't feel safe here.

"An hour. Sharma's just getting some supplies" Eight says, still happily tucking into his food. I can see his mirror nearby and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Been spying on someone, have you?" I ask. He pales as Nine laughs and I snatch the mirror, using it to see who's there. It's Marina of course. She's sitting in grass, her face thoughtful. I roll my eyes at Eight who's looking mortified. He wasn't able to snatch the mirror away from me fast enough.

"What do you do when she's goes to the loo?" I ask curiously. He blushes at once but stands his ground.

"Well, obviously I don't look!" he exclaims. "I'm not a pervert!" he says. Nine snorts as he takes the mirror from me, tossing it in his hands.

"Doubt that" he says and then whistles as he realises something. "I bet you watch her when she gets undressed" he says with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Eight turns an even brighter red as he snatches the mirror away, slamming it into his Chest.

"Of course I don't!" he protests hotly. Nine and I laugh at our teasing of Eight; we all know he's too polite and modest to do that.

"So, nice sleep?" I ask casually as I go up to the small window and look at the street bellow. It's empty apart from a few vans here and there. We'll be using those later.

"Actually not really" Nine sounds surprisingly nervous and I turn around to face him. "John visited me. It seems dream walking is his newest legacy" he says. I grin at once, glad there's' a way for John and I to meet, even with this vast distance between us.

"Why's that bad? But anyway, that's great! I can't wait for him to talk to me!" I say excitedly. I have so much to talk about, so much to recap with him. I'm broken out of my happy daydreaming with Nine clearing his throat. His face is grave.

"Six, there's something I need to tell you" he says and my guard goes up at once. What's happened now?

"Is John-" I begin to say but Nine shakes his head, his face sad. I'm cut off as I watch him confused. Eight looks the same as me.

"It's Sam" Nine says with a sigh. He's fidgeting and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Well?" I snap, desperate to know if my best friend is ok. Nine sighs again and then looks up sadly at me.

"He's dead. He was killed at the base"

My first reaction is shock. I just can't see how Sam, my best friend, can be dead. I just shake my head, not believing Nine. This is some kind of sick joke.

"That's not true" I whisper. Nine's face fills with pity as he shakes his head.

My second reaction is pain. The thought of not saying goodbye, of not seeing him again sends crippling agony through me. I can feel tears spring up in my eyes as both Eight and Nine watch me.

I have to get out.

I turn invisible and Eight yelps, getting up to stop me. He teleports to where I'm standing, a lucky guess, but I knock him down with a quick punch. Nine lunges towards where he thinks I am but fortunately for me, he misses.

I manage to race down the stairs, pain and grief wracking my body. I can't believe he's not here. I just can't believe I'll never see him again.

I run out onto the street once I've broken down a door, ignoring everybody calling my name. Eight teleports to the hallway but I'm already out on the street, running away from him, from everything.

I wish John were here. I wish Sam were here too.

I crouch down by a wall, a couple of streets away, still invisible. I bury my face in my knees, sobbing quietly. How much longer do we have to suffer? How much more do we have to bear before we can win this damn war?!

I will get revenge for this. I WILL end this war.

Xxx

Adam

"So, any ideas on how to attack a base?"

Two is staring up at the huge mountain in front of us, her eyes narrowed as she takes it in. I understand her fears; how the hell do we get in here?

After multiple attacks by the Garde, this place just gets bigger and better. The blue stuff that used to keep the Garde back, somewhat anyway, has been upgraded and now it's a deep red.

Not a promising colour.

"Maybe we should just turn back" Two suggests hopefully but I shake my head.

I tip my head to the side, uncertain of how to proceed. I mean, I could cause a seismic wave to destroy the base but I know I could kill Kelly as well as Two and I. I also can't teleport seeing as I could end up in a pit of mog lava or even worse, a piken cage.

"Well we could-" I begin hopelessly when we hear a scream. I perk up at once; that's Kelly!

"This way!" I say, creeping towards where the scream was. It's away from the base, outside somewhere. We both creep through the bushes, Two obviously much more unenthusiastic than me. She thinks I'm being stupid.

I have the same opinion but I have to do this.

We crawl over the hill and into some bushes. We can see down the slope where there's a large clearing. Two sits next to me, her face filled with fear.

"I don't like this Adam" she whispers nervously. Her fingers clutch her small dagger. "I don't like this at all. It feels all wrong"

I shake my head, my eyes focused on the scene bellow. Kelly's there, in tattered clothes. She's lying on the ground whilst Setrakus stalks around her. He's snarling and shouting as Kelly sobs.

How dare he? How dare he hurt my sister?!

"Adam, please!" Two pleads, her nervous eyes flickering over the scene. I glare at her angrily, annoyed by her weakness.

"Then stay here! But I'm going to go and save her" I hiss. Two recoils and I feel bad, reaching out and gently patting her arm.

"You know I have to do this, right?" I ask. "But I would really appreciate some help" I plead. She frowns and then nods, resigned to help me.

We slowly crawl down the hill and then Two turns to me. "I hope you're right about her Adam"

So do I.

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed!**

**Favourite couple moment in the Fall of Five?**

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for all of the lovely reviews! I really appreciate every single one of them! Thanks!**

**Thank you also for waiting patiently for this chapter. I think I've gotten a hold of my work so I _should_ be able to update more often but for the next couple of days, things are still busy. Sorry :(**

**Please read!**

* * *

Mark

I drive up to the entrance of the base… what's left if it. Obviously, the government have not even bothered with clear up since all that exists is rubble. Loads and loads of rubble.

I walk around the ruins, my face fixed in a frown. I can see the occasional dead soldier and that fills me with sadness. Everyone here is so young and I just can't believe that the government are going to let all these soldiers rot here. They're not even going to bury them.

"Who are you?!"

I turn at the sharp voice and gape when I see the guy there. He looks like he should be in one of those spy movies; dressed up in a suit with a submachine gun in his hand. Behind him, is a large, growling dog. I can't help but whistle at the gun.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I can't help but ask. The guy smirks but doesn't lower the weapon.

"Who are you?" he repeats, his finger still on the trigger. I swallow, my palms sweaty.

"I'm Mark, um, I was a friend of some people here" I say, my voice trembling. The man watches me curiously, but the gun is still aimed.

"Mark…" he muses, his face puzzled. It's as though he's trying to remember something.

"Yeah, I knew John and Sarah and Sam… do you know them?" I ask, deciding to just cut to the chase. The guy's face jars with shock and then he looks at me with recognition.

"The jock from Paradise? The one who John beat up?" he asks. I grimace at that painful reminder but nod. He must know them too.

"You a friend?" I ask, sort of code for 'do you know the truth about Lorien?'. He smirks and rolls his eyes, obviously finding that funny.

"Sure I do" he says but doesn't say anything else. I bite my lip as he turns to go; I need to help the others!

"Wait!" I call and he turns around. I blush a little since he's very intimidating.

"Do you know how Sarah is?" I ask, desperately hoping he'll say she and John are over but she's ok. That she's fighting and then I can join her.

The man pauses and I see sympathy in his eyes. He sighs as he watches me.

"Sarah… she's dead"

Xxx

Kelly

I sit on the grass, waiting for Adam to appear. Our Beloved Leader said it wouldn't be for another half an hour or so. Apparently, Adam's brought a little Garde friend. All the better I suppose.

One more enemy to kill.

There are two more mogs nearby whilst Setrakus is pacing around, his face twisted up in a triumphant grin. This is his moment of glory; the chance to kill the one who's been outwitting us for so long and the one who betrayed us.

I know that I'll be hurt in the process to kill Adam. I was warned the only way that Adam would come to help was if I was being hurt. I'm ok with being beaten though.

Anything to kill my brother.

"He's early" I look up at the great voice of our Leader and he looks down on me, his face unreadable.

"He'll be here soon" he says. I nod and stand up, looking down at my tattered clothes. To all appearances, I look beaten and hungry but really it's just great mind control by Setrakus. How can anyone hope to beat him?

"My lord, if I-" I begin when he whirls around and slaps me. I tumble to the ground, stunned and confused by his attack. Adam isn't here yet, why is he hurting me?

I'm dragged forwards by one of the mogs, Saturnus I think, by my hair and then something else hits me, a baton. It smacks down onto my ribs and I scream, a startled and pained sound. Setrakus grins and I realise that's what he wanted.

He wants Adam's attention.

I'm thrown to the ground and I sob, faking it, as I curl up in a ball. Setrakus paces around me, acting as well as I am. Secretly, I'm thrilled. Adam won't see past our trick and then we'll kill him.

If I'm lucky, I might be able to stab him myself.

Setrakus grabs my arm and drags me up, before slapping me again. I pretend to sob harder and then I'm thrown down again, Saturnus raising a baton to hit me.

"Stay the hell away from her!"

Adam runs into the clearing, his face filled with anger as he stands over me. He's not alone, there's a small redhead next to him, but all my attention's on Adam. He's exactly the same as before but maybe more determined, angrier. It's weird and kind of nice seeing him after all this time.

I shake that last thought off at once. I'm here to kill him.

"I'll kill you" Adam's voice is shaking from anger and not fear. "You do NOT touch my sister" he hisses. I'm taken aback by his loyalty to me; I expected him to save me, but I never expected him to be this furious.

Setrakus laughs and the small girl backs off a little. I guess she's a Garde, though I'm not sure which one. She looks weak and pathetic.

"You think you can kill me even though the Garde can't?!" Setrakus roars with laughter and I find myself joining in. Adam turns to me, his face looking distraught as he faces me. I stand up and shove past him, next to Setrakus.

"No, Kelly… they hurt you" he whispers. He looks betrayed, _betrayed, _as I face him and I grin mockingly at him.

"They never did. It was all an elusion!" I hoot with laughter and Saturnus joins in. Setrakus looks at Adam as though planning the best way to kill him.

The Garde looks as though she wants to faint, she's that scared, and she shakes her head. She knew, I realise. She knew this was a trick but played along with Adam. And by the look on his face, he knew too. Deep down, he always knew.

Suddenly, I feel terrible. He came all this way to save me, despite really knowing what I was capable of and yet he still did it. Because he couldn't stand the thought of me being hurt.

"Why Kelly?" he asks me, his voice broken. I stare back at him and suddenly tears pool in my eyes. The other two mogs are still celebrating but Setrakus watches me closely.

"Because she wanted you dead. She hates you so much, she'd do anything to get you killed" he hisses, enjoying the pain that statement causes Adam. His face is distraught and as he stares at me, I can see tears fill his eyes too.

"If you had just stuck to the cause then this would have never happened!" I cry out, jumping forward. Adam flinches away from me, looking as betrayed as I felt about him.

Look at us, brother and sister and we betray each other.

"None of this matters" Setrakus says with a laugh, pushing me to the side. I shake my head, desperately grabbing his arm. He freezes and his face turns terribly cold.

"Please, he can be useful to us, he-" I begin to beg but I'm slapped hard and I tumble to the ground.

"No!" Adam yells and the ground rumbles beneath us. I scream as I tumble around, an earthquake underneath us. What's going on?

The two mogs grab their guns and pull the trigger. I shield myself with my arms and then Adam grabs me, dragging me to the Garde. I try to struggle as the bullets race towards us but then they hit an invisible barrier. The Garde has her hand up… it's a legacy.

I stare stunned at the force field thing, especially when the bullets continue to fall to the floor. The two mogs opposite us gape at each other when Setrakus laughs. An electric bolt flies up in the air and the force field stops working and the ground stops shaking.

"What the-" Adam asks, his face pale. He's still holding me up and I find myself clutching his arm. Right now, all that matters is that he's my brother until cold reality washes over me and I push myself away from him.

Setrakus grins as he draws his sword, advancing towards us. Adam pushes me and the girl behind us, his face grave.

"Go Two… go Kelly" he says and I realise the Garde is Number Two. How is she alive? I gape and ignore Adam's command, instead trying to get between him and Setrakus.

"Please, let's consider this" I beg and Setrakus snarls angrily at me.

"A defector… just like your brother" he hisses. I hesitate and then move away.

I don't know what to do. I'm all for the Mogadorian cause but seeing Adam has made me realise how much he does mean to me as my brother. I want to protect him; despite everything he's done.

But he has to die for us to win.

"I'm not" I say weakly but Setrakus ignores me. He continues to walk towards Adam and then I decide. I'm a Mogadorian, first and foremost.

Setrakus lunges forward and Two runs to help Adam, who's using his own sword to fight Setrakus. I tackle the Garde and we roll on the ground, trading punches. She's good but I'm heavier and I pin her.

Adam is losing. He's been badly hurt on his arm and he staggers back, his face filled with despair. His eyes meet mine and I stare at him, still deeply confused.

Did I really want him dead?

I finally understand my mother's conflict.

One of the mogs shoots Adam right in the leg and he stumbles to his knees, his jaw clenched. I can see Setrakus grin, drawing back his sword and I get to my feet.

Everything goes too quickly.

I run forwards, crying out Adam's name. Setrakus brings his sword forward, right into Adam's heart. Two screams.

Adam stares at me, his eyes almost blank. He smiles, a happy and relieved smile before crumbling forward.

He's gone.

Xxx

Seconds before

Adam

The sword enters my chest, right where my heart is. Raw, agonising pain takes over me and I gasp, the pain so bewildering. I've been stabbed. I'm going to die.

I stare at Kelly, our eyes meeting. She looks horrified and I want to cry, seeing her so upset.

But then I see her. Behind Kelly.

It's her.

One.

I think time must stop for the others because they're all frozen in their positions whilst One walks towards me. She's a ghost, just like me as I kneel on the ground, but she's still stunning. Her hair falls perfectly down her back and there's a fond smile on her face. She's wearing a bikini and I know at once where we're going.

California. We're going to the beach.

"You ready?" she asks with that perfect, sarcastic smile of hers.

"We'll be together, won't we?" I ask, my only fear being her leaving me. She smiles and I grin back. We can be together; that's what we both want.

"Always" she promises, her eyes sparkling. She reaches down and takes my hand, pulling me up. I can see my body collapse to the ground but I don't care. She kisses my cheek and then once on my lips. I didn't know ghosts could touch but I'm happy that we can.

"Let's go" she says, joy on her face. I smile and lace my hand firmly in hers as we walk away. I'm happy because I'll always be with One.

I'm at peace.

I never look back.

Xxx

Two

I watch stunned as Adam falls to the ground, dead. His traitor sister, Kelly, stands there just as shocked as me, if not more.

"No" I whisper. Setrakus kicks the body and suddenly, anger burns up in me. A fury so strong, so complete that I can feel myself shaking in anger.

They killed Adam.

I get this sudden strong urge in my body, the feeling of something rising up in me and wanting to break free. I can feel my body prickling and it almost turns unpleasant. I can feel myself becoming light headed and I release the energy.

I rocket off my feet. I fly up into the air, nothing pulling me up and I cry out in shock before I realise what's happening. I can fly! Setrakus roars and aims his hand up to release that blue energy that saps legacies. For some odd reason, I was still able to gain a legacy, even after Setrakus' trick.

Or maybe all legacies do that at the beginning. Maybe Lorien's so powerful that Setrakus can't compete.

I zoom upwards, as fast and high as I can and I whoop with joy when I realise the blue electricity can't hit me anymore. That's very interesting to know. He yells in anger and then I get another idea.

I use telekinesis to reach down and grab that traitor Kelly. She shrieks and I hear shouting so I lift her as much as I can. I don't know why I'm doing this but I feel as though I have to. I have to make her pay for being a part in the death of Adam.

"Let me go, you scum!" she shrieks when she finally becomes level with me. Her legs are kicking and her eyes are filled with fear as she looks down at the ground. I smirk at her, not feeling like Two anymore.

"Whatever you say" I mock, dropping her. She hurtles to the ground with a scream but I catch her again. I reach out and grab her arm, finding it easier to hold her. I use telekinesis to knock her out seeing as her struggling is making it hard for me.

The other mogs and Setrakus are still visible on the ground and then I see Adam's body. Grief wells up in me, another death in less than a week, and I use telekinesis to grab him too. Setrakus tries to fight it but I continue, trying my absolute hardest. I'm sweating but soon, his body is level with mine. I grab his hand in my free one and carrying the two siblings, fly off.

I hear Setrakus roaring at me from the ground.

Xxx

Kelly's tied up to a tree, her eyes glaring daggers at me. I don't know why I took her with me, just that I was angry. I want to go over there now and slap her, screaming at her for killing Adam but I don't do that. It won't bring him back.

Adam's body lies in front of me on a pyre. The best thing to do with his body is burn it; the mogs can't do anything with ashes even if they find them. I'm sure Setrakus was going to experiment on Adam's body and he deserves to be in peace with One.

I'm sure they're with each other by now.

I reach down and touch the burning branch in my hand to the pyre. It lights slowly but soon starts to burn brighter, faster. I smile sadly as I watch his body burn.

"You were worth a million humans" I say, making sure his sister can hear. She deserves to feel horrible. "You made every sacrifice you could and never complained. You were strong, funny, and clever but most of all brave. I don't think I've met anyone braver" I say sadly. A tear rolls down my cheek.

"None of us could ever have gotten this far without you" I admit. "We'll never forget you" I finish, more tears streaking down my face. The pyre continues burning, Adam's body taken over by flames. I sob once and then turn away.

"Adam wouldn't agree with the way you're treating me" his sister snarls, her eyes narrowed viciously. I turn at once and glare at her angrily.

"Well, you killed him so his opinion doesn't matter anymore!" I hiss. She flinches and then looks away, her face scared. Typical. Now she's worried about herself but gave no thought about Adam.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asks. I look straight at her as I shrug.

"I don't know" I say. "But if the others ever meet you, you can be sure _they_ will"

She shudders and then goes silent.

* * *

**So yes I killed Adam but:**

**1 – it wasn't a Garde member**

**2 – He's with One now so they can be together :D**

**3 – That's it with deaths. I promise :D**

**Question: Favourite scene from Fall of five?**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**A huge thank you for all the reviews! They really do motivate me and remind me when to update too! :D Thank you all so much!**

**Just need to tell you a couple of things about future writing:**

** - I will finish this story and there will be about 30 chapters. Maybe. Haven't done a plan yet, but it won't be as long as 'Return of Lorien'.**

** - I will update 'It's the little things….' Much more once I'm done with this story. It's kind of on hold but I will continue with it.**

** - I will also be updating 'The bond that never breaks' and once I'm finished with Revenge of Ten, I will be more regular.**

** - I have a couple of future stories lined up: a one-shot story for Marina/Eight, a drabble challenge story for all the characters…**

**Please say if you like those ideas! Oh and please read on!**

* * *

Marina

We've been here two days and we've found nothing. After my breakdown on the first day, Crayton decided the best thing was for all of us to pack up and leave, and then we'd return the next day.

But even though we'd searched high and low, there was absolutely no sign of the keystone. I'm starting to lose hope. We have no idea what it really looks like; just this random blue stone, and we certainly have no idea whether it's still here. It could be anywhere in these mountains.

I shift a little on the cold grass I'm sleeping on. Or in my case, not sleeping. Nearby Crayton is snoring and Scooby, Ella and Three has moved closer to each other in the cold. It's easy to forget that those two once and might still have a crush on each other. There's just so much other stuff to think about.

I hope once the war is over they can spend some quality time together. I hope they can go out on a couple of dates like Ella said she once wanted. I hope that Eight and I might still have a chance.

I smile sadly in the darkness as I think of him. I've thought about him a lot recently and while it's comforting, it's also maddening. I'm desperate to meet him and kiss him, promising that we can be together.

I roll over with a silly smile, stuck in my fantasy. I know that all I need to do is say the word and Eight will be back by my side. I also know that I'm not going to fight it anymore. I deserve some happiness after everything.

I close my eyes, determined to get to sleep. After all, I'll need it with more searching coming up tomorrow.

Xxx

_Adelina sits in front of me. I'm crying on my bunk bed, my back hurting from the paddling I had earlier. I had no idea this place was so vicious, so cruel. Neither had Adelina, by the look on her face._

_"Shhh" Adelina soothes, reaching out and gently wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I wince as her arm touches my back and her face darkens. She reaches out and gently wipes away my tears._

_"It hurts" I whimper. She kisses my forehead and I move closer to her, needing her support and protection. She looks sadly down at me, her hands clenching mine._

_"I know, sweetie, I know" she whispers softly. She looks away and bites her lip. _

_"Can we go?" I ask softly even though I already know her answer. She shakes her head slowly, gently squeezing my hands._

_"You know we can't… we have nowhere else to go" she replies. I nod and look down, my hair hanging around my face._

_"Mar, I need you to do something for me" she says after a while of silence. I look up at her confused and curious. She's holding something in her hands._

_"Yes?" I whisper. She smiles and then hands me something. It's cold and metal and I look closer._

_It's a pendant. There's an elegant silver chain and on the end is a huge blue gem, the size of a child's fist. It's beautiful; there are flashes of silver and pearl inside the gem, like a mini galaxy. I stare at it stunned and then look up at Adelina._

_"This is for me?"_

_She smiles and then nods, kissing my forehead. I slip the chain over my head and tuck it under my tunic, making sure no one can see it._

_"You have to promise to keep it safe" she says. I nod at once, my hand reaching out to touch it through my clothes. "You can't tell anyone about it. It's important" she stresses. I nod again._

_"I promise" I say at once. "What's it called?" I ask. She smiles and looks away, out of the window._

_"It's a Keystone"_

Xxx

I bolt upright, my teeth chattering with cold. I rub my arms but I'm not that bothered about the cold. I know where the Keystone is.

I can't believe I forgot that memory! But in the whole mix of things, that small scene just didn't seem important. I don't know how I've suddenly remembered or whether Lorien helped me remember but whatever it is, I don't care.

I stand up, my legs shaky. Despite the shock and pain of dredging up those memoires, I'm grinning. I know where it is! I can find it.

About two years after she gave the pendant to me, Adelina had come to me in fear. She'd told me that people had been whispering about me wearing expensive jewellery and she had to hide it. I'd said I knew a good place and had taken it down to the cave, where I hid it in a small hole in the wall.

That was three years ago. I'd forgotten about it ever since.

I don't even think about telling the others as I race down the hill. I use my super speed to make the journey to the cave, my heart pounding from more than exertion. I run the familiar journey as quickly as I can, reaching the cave in under five minutes.

I stop and stare at the entrance in front of me, sadness suddenly hitting me. I hadn't been back here since that one dreadful time that I thought the Mogadorians were here. It had only been Crayton and Ella.

I duck into the cave, tears in my eyes as I take in my old surroundings that was once my home. I see the stream in the corner where I used to wash my brushes. There's my supply of food in the corner and my paints nearby. I smile when I see my paintings of John and Six on the wall. They're so much better in real life.

I walk over to the small hole in the cave. I reach my hand inside, my heart pounding in anticipation and fear. What if it's not there? I feel around and then finally, my hand touches something metal and cold.

An electric shock races through me, one that's not entirely pleasant yet rejuvenates me. I suddenly feel alive and peaceful at the same time. My hand closes around the pendant and I lift it out.

A gentle blue shine lights up the cave and I stare down at wonder at the gem in my hands. It's the same as before; just as beautiful. I smile as I look at it, feeling wonderful. I don't miss Eight, Adelina, Hector… I feel happy.

I slip the chain around my neck, the gem resting on my chest. I still feel wonderful as I slip outside, taking one last look around the cave. I can't believe that I was in that place for all those years but forgot about the stone.

Or maybe I was supposed to forget about it until now.

I slowly walk back to the others, my hand clutching the gem. I have no idea what it does but maybe when we face Setrakus, its use will become apparent. I begin a light jog, not really in the mood to sprint but I don't want to leave the others too long. I might be able to see in the dark and have legacies but being out here all alone still freaks me out a little.

I'm just over the hill and about to begin the walk down when I hear an explosion. Fire lights up the sky, just where the others are. I hear screaming with my advanced hearing; Ella, I think. I stand rooted in shock before racing down the hill, slower than usual. I shake that thought off.

I can hear bullets and more explosions and I run harder, faster. I have to get to the others.

Just as I reach them, an explosion erupts and I'm thrown off my feet. I fly through the air and then slam on the ground. I sit up, looking around blearily and then I realise that the weight on my chest is gone.

The Keystone's come off my neck.

Xxx

Nine

Six is hunched ahead of me, her face twisted in a scowl as she trudges up the mountain. She hasn't talked to any of us, Eight especially. Apparently, she's still into blaming him, particularly after Sam's death.

I feel bad for him, I really do. Poor kid hasn't had it easy at all and now on top of everything, he's been killed. Which must suck.

To be honest though, it's not Sam that's affecting me so much. It's Five. I miss her… like really, _really_ miss her. Sometimes, I turn to say something to her automatically and then realise with a pang that she's not here. I also miss Byscoe and his constant happy presence. Man, it'll be good to see him again.

"Hey" Eight comes alongside me. He looks happy and I guess it's because he's in his childhood home again. He must have missed it loads.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask with a grin. He smiles weakly and then sighs, looking up at Six.

"She hates me" he states. I shake my head even though some of the glares Six has been sending Eight are pretty terrifying.

"Nah, she's just upset" I say with a shrug. Eight sighs and looks down.

"I'm not so sure" he mumbles. Since I'm crap at the whole heart-to-heart thing, I shove him, although gently.

"Why don't you stalk- I mean _check on_ Marina?" I tease with a grin. Eight rolls his eyes but reaches out and grabs the mirror we're all obsessed with from his bag. He's not even bothering to put it in his Chest now.

He looks at it quickly, Marina on the glass. She's smiling at something, a glow lighting up her face. I have no idea what it is but she looks happy.

Which is better than dying.

"Can I?" I ask, reaching for the mirror. Eight grins and hands it over, raising his eyebrow.

"And you said _I _was a perv!" he says 'indignantly'. I ignore him and focus on Five. We've found out that you just need to think of the person you want to see and they turn up on the glass.

She appears in front of me, asleep. I relax at once, knowing she's ok. She's lying on her side on a car seat, Nymeria in cat form, sitting alert next to her. It's good to know that Five's being protected, even though she can handle herself.

"Better?" Eight asks. He knows how hard it is to go without your loved one for a while. I grin and hand back the mirror, satisfied that she's alive and well.

"Definitely" I say. Eight smiles and looks ahead when his face lights up.

"We're here!" he says excitedly, scampering ahead of me. Six looks up and then glares at everyone, clearly still pissed off.

"Finally" she mutters. I sigh at her childish behaviour; Eight did not mean for Sam to die. Anyway, it's not as though Eight really did anything _that_ bad. He just had shit timing.

"Just ease off a little, all right?" I ask her in a low voice as Eight scampers on ahead. He's grinning from ear to ear like a little kid. I can't help but grin and even Six smiles.

"It's just hard, that's all" she murmurs. I nod as we move on, climbing to where Eight is but less eagerly than him. I grip my staff, ready in case there's an attack. Six has her sword out and Eight sobers up a little.

"The cave's up here" he says, pointing to a long cliff walk. I roll my eyes but shoulder my pack again. Sharma and his team hold back.

"We don't think we can climb that" he says apologetically. Eight pauses but then shrugs, _another_ grin on his face.

"That's fine! We'll meet you down here" he says cheerfully. Six and I share a suspicious glance at all the men waiting here below but we shrug, Eight's excitement contagious. I follow him up the path, Six trailing us both.

"You sure that's safe?" I ask Eight in a low voice as we begin to trek up the trail. "Leaving them there alone?"

"I don't know but there's nothing I can do about it" he says with a helpless shrug. He's still grinning though and I decide to let him enjoy this moment. After all, he is being reunited with his old mentor.

We walk up the path quickly, resorting to Eight's teleporting and my anti-gravity. When it gets too cold, Six plays around with the weather to make it warmer. We finally make it to the cave but when we approach the outside, nobody's here. We're all alone.

"Ok, I really don't like this" Six stresses, her hands clenched. I nod, adrenalin already pumping through my veins. This can't be right.

"There were soldiers here… in my dream" Eight says, looking around nervously. I nod, my teeth gritted.

"And that was obviously a trick" I mutter. Eight suddenly pales and he teleports to the hole of the cave.

"What if he's already dead?!" he exclaims. I race over and hold his arm before he can go in. If this Devdan guy is dead, Eight shouldn't see that. Better if I go in and see what's happened.

"Don't" I say, shaking my head. Six is peering into the cave but she nods at me. I take a deep breath and enter the cave, prepared to fight if I have to.

"Can you see anything?" Eight calls eagerly as he waits outside. I chuckle and shake my head, despite him not being able to see.

"Not yet" I call back. I use my super hearing to listen out for anything but there's nothing. I wonder if Devdan is dead and this whole thing's a-

I hear a noise.

It's a muffled, desperate noise. I move forward quickly when my head slams into the cave ceiling. I fall to the ground, blood pouring from my head. Shit, that hurt. I bend down on the ground when I see a faint light eliminating a low archway.

I crawl underneath, groaning at the tight squeeze but for obvious reasons, I'm not going to break it down. Then I might be buried alive.

I finally get out to the other side where some almost-done candles are propped up. In the middle of the room, there's a chair and tied to it is an old man. He's looking at me with wide-eyes, probably expecting Eight to come through.

"Hey, old man" I say with a grin, despite my banged up forehead. He's been gagged so he can't say anything but he looks pretty shocked. I go over to him and easily cut the rope tying him to the chair. He looks shell-shocked and very weak so I wrap an arm around him and help him stand.

"Eight!" I yell, knowing he'll be listening out. A few seconds later, Six and Eight are in front of me. Devdan sags in my arms when he sees Eight.

"Naveen?" he gasps and Eight grins. He teleports forwards and wraps the old dude in a massive hug. They're both laughing and I think I can see tears on Eight's cheeks.

"Come on, we need to go" Six mutters, shifting on her feet. She looks at my cut worried but doesn't say a word. Devdan pulls away and then grasps my hand, smiling sincerely at me.

"Thank you, thank you all so much" he says. Eight wraps an arm around Devdan, helping him stand. They must have done some rough things to him.

Eight teleports us out of the cave in two lots and we stand there as Devdan looks outside with new eyes. He starts crying in wonder and although this is touching, how is he going to help us in this war?

"It's been so long…" he whispers as he looks around. "So long since I've been outside" he murmurs. Eight looks angry and protective but there's a glint in his eye that tells me he didn't expect his old mentor to be like this.

"Look, we need to go" Six begins to say when there's a whistling sound, one I know all too well. Before I can warn any of the others, before we can do anything, the bomb hits the ground.

I'm thrown through the air when I land on a rock. I cry out in agony, as my back and ribs are broken. I can't move, I can't scramble out of the way, even when guns are suddenly aimed at me. I simply groan and wish Five were here. I miss her so much.

Sharma and his men appear, their guns loaded. I can hear helicopters flying above us… they're the ones who bombed us. Nearby, Six is kneeling on the ground, her hand pressed to her ear. There's a lot of blood. Eight appears with Devdan and I realised he teleported them out of the way. He didn't get a chance to help Six and I.

Sharma grins at us all, as he aims his gun at Eight.

Xxx

Five

"Isn't it beautiful?"

John is in a philosophical mood. It's really annoying me. He's staring out across the Atlantic Ocean with an awed look on his face. I roll my eyes as I stuff my hands in my pockets.

"It's water. Salt water at that. It stinks" I reply. John raises his eyebrow at me.

"Come on, really?" he shakes his head. "It's magical and temperamental. You better not piss it off" he teases, a smile playing on his lips. I put my hands on my hips as Nymeria stands next to me in golden retriever form.

"Well, even if I do, mighty Pittacus here can sort it out" I reply with a grin. He shakes his head again but smiles down at me. We've gotten closer recently and I think we've morphed into the annoying brother and sister role.

"You two going to help at all?" Henri yells. He's stolen a speedboat since we'll probably ditch it at some point anyway.

"Sorry" John mutters. We both go over to Henri and easily drag the boat to the water. I bite my lip hard when we approach the waves and John takes my hand. I told them I couldn't swim but John promised he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"It's fine… Remember I can control water _and_ I can breathe underwater. You'll be fine" he reassures me. I grin at him even though I'm sick to my stomach.

I grab mine and John's Chest, easily lifting them up and dumping them in the boat. Henri chucks a bag of supplies in whilst John burns our other clothes. We don't want to leave a trace.

"Here" Henri chucks us two wetsuits. I grimace as I quickly strip off. In the dark, nobody can see me but still, it feels weird. I'm in the suit in seconds and then I pull my jumper and jeans over the top.

"Right, we all ready?" Henri asks. I nod as I look out to the ocean. It's terrifying at night; the sea's black and bottomless. I can feel myself shaking as I remember the sensation of drowning.

"Let's go" I pretend that I'm ok. I climb into the boat and Henri and John join me. Since we're technically stealing this boat we've snuck out at night when we can go invisibly. We just hope no one plans on sneaking up on us.

I use telekinesis to gently push the boat out onto the water. Once we're deep enough, I use element manipulation to create small waves that push our boat further out, into deep ocean. It's a good distraction from the absolute terror I feel. I wish Nine were here.

I wish I were back on the ground.

"So, how do we know where to stop?" John asks. Henri smiles grimly.

"We're on the Pacific, John. We'll have at least two days journey before we get anywhere near the island" Henri says. I grimace as I look down, not happy with that. Two days on the sea? Sounds like hell.

"Fantastic" I mutter sarcastically. Despite my fears, I pick up the pace of the sea so that we get to our destination quicker.

"So what do we do when we get to the spot?" John asks. He's not doing any legacy work yet but he promised when I got tired he'd take over and then I'd do the same.

"Dive down and have a look" Henri says. My heart stops and then I stare at him in confusion and fear.

"But we can't breathe under water!" I say desperately. John can but Henri and I will be screwed.

"John can create an air bubble around us" Henri says calmly but I can see even he's a little nervous. I bite my lip and my stomach feels sick. I'm shaking so I focus on speeding up the currents underneath the boat.

"Fine… if there's no other choice" I mutter. Henri looks at me with pity so I look away into the distance.

"There isn't" Henri says.

Xxx

"Do you know, I can understand why people do cruises"

John rolls his eyes at me, probably finding my change in opinion funny. It's true though. I've become used to the sea. My fear has gradually relaxed a little and I've even practised a bit of swimming, although not much. John's been a pretty decent teacher.

"You're so weird, Five" he says and I hit his arm in response. Henri sits up, yawning. He's been asleep for a while, having been up and reading charts and maps for too long. We're three days into our mission and I'm pretty sure that we'll be on top of Atlantis soon. The thought of going right to the bottom of the ocean terrifies me but I know we have to do this.

We have to find the sword.

"We'll be there very soon" Henri says with a yawn. He grabs a granola bar and takes a bite, looking out into the distance. I smile sadly at him as nerves begin to enter my stomach.

"Oh goody" I mutter sarcastically. John rolls his eyes and then frowns, looking out into the distance.

"What's that?" he asks. I look over to see what he's seeing and then squint myself. It's like the cloud in the distance has turned thicker, a darker blue.

"No idea… looks like a storm…" Henri begins but I shake my head. I have a sudden horrible feeling.

"It looks like it's moving…" John says and then I really see it. It's a wall of water, coming straight for us.

"Tidal wave" I whisper, my lips numb.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Henri swears at once and stands up, his hands fumbling desperately for the Chests.

"John! Do something!" he yells, panic in his voice. John is shaking badly as he raises his hands, concentrating. I can tell he's trying to stop it with element manipulation and I join in. But it's like there's something blocking us; we can't do a thing.

"Do something!" Henri shrieks, chucking me my Chest. The wave looms above us and I begin to cry. I'm going to die.

"I can't!" John yells back, his face furrowed in a panic. "It's not working!" The wave is coming closer and closer and I clutch my Chest to me, my lips moving in a silent prayer.

The last thing I see is John lunging forward and grabbing Henri and his Chest.

The next thing I know the wave hits us.

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed!**

**Question: Least favourite scene from Fall of Five (excluding Eight's death – we all hate that one)**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the incredible reviews! 210 for 10 chapters! You guys spoil me *blushes happily***

**Ok answers for reviews:**

** - Guest: Thank you so much for saying my Five is awesome :D as for my Marina/Eight one-shot story, it probably won't come out until I;m done with this story but I am updating 'It's the Little things that count' soon with a Marina/Eight one-shot**

** - Pilco – I was referring to the first time Henri died in I am Number Four, but he's never died after that – John was pitying himself and so focused on that :D**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Six

We're in a bad state. _Really_ bad state.

Eight is being dragged along by the soldiers, groaning in pain at every jolt. He's in a bad way; broken back and bruises covering him. The soldiers thought it would be amusing to beat the shit out of him, especially since he can't move his legs. I couldn't do anything but watch.

His cries were terrible to hear.

"You bastards" Nine isn't as bad as Eight. Blood trickles down his face from the cut he got accidentally (apparently invulnerability doesn't count against stupidity) but his gritted teeth and vicious glare tells me that he's not going down without a fight. He's been handcuffed about five times, like me, but I know we can break through them.

"Don't speak to us like that" Sharma's gun is too close to Eight's head otherwise I would totally chuck him into the next mountain.

I think back to what happened. By the time that I'd recovered from the explosion, Eight was half-dead and Nine was already handcuffed. Devdan was useless. And then even _I _couldn't handle the force in front of me.

I can hear the helicopters above us but since we're in the trees, we at least protected from them. Although I know that if we start to attack Sharma's crew, a lot more bombs will be coming along.

Like I said, we're in a really bad state.

Devdan is being treated kind of nicely considering. He's being helped along by two soldiers but by his confused and scared looks, he's not on their side. He seems to have no idea what's going on, only that Eight isn't in a good way. I'm really beginning to wonder if this old fool is worth it.

"We'll stop here for a break" Sharma announces. A man chucks Eight to the ground and he winces, rolling over onto his side. I try to walk to him but my feet are kicked out from under me. There's a scattering of laughter as I fall to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Nine's next to me, his face grave. I nod my head, looking away from the soldiers. They're too bothered about getting food to really care about what we're saying.

"We need to get the healing stone onto Eight as soon as possible" I say, thinking of the small black rock in our Chests. Nine frowns and looks away, towards Sharma.

"Sharma was working with them" he says, his face pissed off. Eight looked horribly betrayed and sad earlier. I understand it must be hard but he should have known that there was a chance they wouldn't be with us. Yet, I can't make him feel even worse by saying 'I told you so'.

"I know" I reply, tugging on my cuffs. With my strength, it won't take too long to break them but by the time I've done that, I might have already raised the alarm.

"Food?" one of the soldiers bends down, shoving food into my face. It smears all over me and a lot of it goes in my mouth. I can hear hoots of laughter so I spit the food back at the man. He freezes.

"What did you just do?" he hisses, his face frozen. I glare up at him, not scared by his change of mood. More soldiers begin to approach and Nine tries to move so he's closer to me.

"Leave her alo-" he begins but then one of the men whirls around and kicks him around the head.

Nine laughs as his invulnerability kicks in but another soldier walks forward. He has a cup in his hand and he forces Nine's head back, forcing the liquid down his throat. Nine struggles and tries to spit it out, but it's too late. His eyes roll back in his head and he collapses on the ground.

"What's that?" I ask fearfully waiting for a scar. The soldier laughs and grins cruelly at me.

"Something to knock him out for a while" he mutters maliciously. I see red as anger races through me.

I pull my wrists apart in a strong movement, despite the pain that causes me. I'm free. I jump to my feet, surprising the first guy with a punch to the head that knocks him out. By now the other soldiers are looking towards me and grab their guns.

"Don't do it!" Sharma warns, raising his hands. His confident smirk makes me mad and I continue my attack. I use element manipulation to create a shift in the ground so the soldiers all tumble to the ground.

I use telekinesis to snatch the guns out of the air, twisting them into unrecognisable pieces, when I'm tackled. I roll over, my face smashed against a rock and I cry out in pain. I throw the guy off, chucking him into a nearby tree where he slumps, unconscious.

I hear the sound of gunshot and turn to see a bullet approaching me. There's nothing I can do in such a short time but it stops anyway, held in mid air. Eight is groaning on the ground but his look of determination proves to me that he's the one who saved me.

The soldiers race forwards but I turn invisible, easily dealing with them now that their guns are useless. I throw easy punches, despite my bruised body, and take them out pretty quickly. Once I'm done, I turn visible, breathing hard.

"Here" I grab the healing stone from my Chest and hand it to Eight. He takes it and then jerks in pain when he presses it to his back. He's sweating badly and I see from his face that it's going to take at least ten minutes for him to heal.

We don't have that much time. I can already hear the vans and helicopters. It seems like Sharma got away and warned the back-up team.

"Stay here and hide with Nine and Devdan" I tell him, pressing my hand to the ground. I take the energy from the ground, feeling rejuvenated at once. I straighten up, ignoring Eight's excuses.

"Stay here!" I order him and then lope off, invisible.

I get to the pathway and sprint down it, not wanting the others to be found. I can hear the vans and copters gathering at the main road. I make it to a slope just above the road; eerily similar to the one I battled the same soldiers with Marina.

I wish I had her here now. Her healing would be so useful.

I crouch in the undergrowth, my eyes narrowed as I watch the men. They have these crazy big tanks, _tanks._ I roll my eyes but still am nervous anyway. As long as they can't see me, I'm safe.

I sneak down a little from my spot and then decide to give them a surprise. I use telekinesis to pick up one of the biggest tanks. I lift it with all my strength, which is surprisingly hard, and then hurl it down the cliff. The men scream and back away, realising that I've come out to play.

And damn, are they going to regret hurting me and my friends.

I sprint down from the slope, focusing on creating a storm. I can hear calls of panic as the clouds come together and lightning begins to strike the ground. More tanks explode and I laugh, exhilarated.

I race into the clearing, turning visible so they can see me. Guns are levelled in my direction and then I go invisible again, racing behind a group of soldiers. I easily take them out and turn to the others when the ground underneath my feet explodes and I'm thrown into the air.

I land a distance away, my leg broken. I was cocky and foolish about my own abilities. I can see the tank aimed at me again, preparing to shoot. I realise with horror that I'm visible and in my shock and pain, I let my legacy go. I try to crawl back but the spasm of pain is horrendous.

The gun is aimed at me and then fires. I scream, awaiting the pain any second when suddenly it stops in mid-air. I look up in hope, expecting to see Eight or Nine here to my rescue. Instead, walking out of the trees with an aura of power is Devdan.

"Leave"

I don't understand how one word can be so powerful. How that one word can make my insides shiver and make armed men cower. They scamper away, suddenly terrified as I lie on the ground. Soon there's no one left but us.

What the hell?

Devdan smiles at me kindly as he walks over, the complete opposite to the man I met earlier. He kneels next to me, pressing his hands against my leg. I suddenly feel wonderful and happy and free. I realise I'm smiling and then he removes his hand. My leg is completely healed and I gape at him.

"You're Loric" I gasp. He smiles and then shrugs, helping me stand. He's so much stronger than earlier, it's hard to believe it's the same man.

"Yes" he says. He begins to walk up the slop again and I run to follow him, his strides longer than mine. It's kind of annoying.

"Who are you?" I ask desperately. "And why are you all energetic now?!" He turns around and then smiles kindly at me.

"I think I have a lot of explaining to do"

Xxx

Two

"You know, this silent treatment is getting old!"

I ignore her. I sit on the ground, poking at the fire, trying to warm myself as _she_ continues to talk. She won't shut up and it's very frustrating.

"Can I get something to eat? I'm hungry"

I'm regretting ever taking Kelly with me. I don't know why I did it. I should have left her behind and gotten on with meeting up with the others but instead, I had to take her. Now, I can barely sleep at night, worrying about whether she's going to kill me.

"Look, Two-" she begins but I snap.

"Don't call me that!" I hiss and she recoils. "You don't deserve to call me by my name!"

She's silent for a while as I begin to skin the rabbit I caught. Being all-alone out here has kind of made me a survivalist.

"I am sorry… about what happened to Adam" she says after a while. I snort and raise an eyebrow at her.

"You plotted to get him killed. I don't see how you can be sorry about something you planned to do" I say angrily. I use telekinesis to hold the rabbit over the fire and I watch it cook.

"Well I am" she sniffs and looks longingly at the meat. It's still cooking but I sigh, splitting it in half with my telekinesis. She can still be useful to our cause and starving her won't help me get information.

"Why did he betray us?" she asks, her voice tinged in sadness. I'm sort of confused by her mood changes and I think she is too. I don't think she knows what to feel about the death of her brother who was also a traitor.

"One was in his mind for two years… he fell in love with her" I say with a sad smile.

I know they'll be together now. When he died, I felt funny, almost like someone was nearby but someone who we couldn't see. I knew at once that One had been there to take Adam, which also explains the smile he had when he died.

"He-he loved her?" Kelly asks. She looks shocked at the thought of her brother having emotions. "You mean the experiment worked?" she asks in awe.

"Yeah it did" I smile sadly. "One had complete control of him. He told me that he tried to fight back at first but she was too strong. She showed memories to make him warm towards us" Kelly nods slowly.

"I never knew that" she whispers. I nod as I reach out and take the cooked rabbit. I walk over to her and then crouch next to her, freeing her from the tree. She looks at me nervously as I pass her the food.

She doesn't fight. She knows I'll win.

"I always assumed he hated us all so much" she says, chewing on the food. She's eating it quickly, just like me. We're both starving. "I always thought he'd rather bear being with you Loric rather than being with my family" she whispers.

I look at her sadly and then shake my head. "No way. He felt guilty when he thought you were being hurt because of him"

"I wish I could apologise to him" she whispers, eating her food. "Make him realise that I didn't hate him"

I shrug and then finish off my food, noticing she's done too. I use telekinesis to tie her up again and she winces, not happy with her treatment. At least I let her eat.

"Wa-was he happy?"

I look up at her as she breaks the long silence between us. I'm sorting out my belongings, getting ready to go again. Flying seems like a good option at the moment, although I don't know my own strength for it yet.

"Adam?" I clarify, even though there can't be anyone else she's talking about. She nods and I look away from her gaze. She reminds me so much of Adam in the looks department, it saddens me.

"Yeah, he was happy" I smile as I think of the good friend he had been. "We were all very close with him" I shake my head sadly and then glare at her. "Don't think I've forgiven you because I haven't" I warn her. She pales but attempts a smirk all the same.

"Then why am I still here? Why are you still keeping me alive?" she challenges. I stand up as I walk over to her, untying her from the tree but keeping her hands tied behind her back.

"Because you have information" I answer curtly. "Because you're more useful alive than dead" I admit. She smirks as she stands, stumbling a little. I turn to glare at her, not amused by her smugness.

"But once we have everything we need, we won't need you anymore"

Xxx

Sandor

This human guy is pissing me off. I should never have brought him along. He's moping in the back seat, probably thinking about the human girl Sarah. Apparently they dated and he's not gotten over her.

It's so pathetic in the middle of a war.

Next to me, Tenni whines in dog form. I guess she misses Eight, just as much as I miss Nine. I know he's great fighter and all that but still, I'm worried. I suppose it's the years of being his Cepan taking over. You just can't shake habit.

We're driving towards the Himalayas after a long plane journey. I had to explain to Mark what had happened to Sarah and more recently, Sam. Mark had hardly believed a word and then let me tell you, I had wasted two hours of my life comforting him. That's why Nine and I get on so well; we're not emotionally unstable.

"When will we get there?" he speaks at last. I glance at him in the mirror and smirk at him.

"Couple of hours yet. We're gonna stop for the evening soon and then set off in the morning" I say. He nods, his face drawn. I roll my eyes again.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask even though I really don't want to hear about his _undying_ love for her. He sniffs and then nods. Tenni turns into a cat and then settles next to Mark, purring in sympathy.

"We were friends all our lives… I just can't believe she's gone" he whispers, looking out at the darkening India countryside. It's a lot different from America, that's for sure.

"Yeah, it's hard losing someone you love" I think of Lorien and all my family back there… even though they didn't care that much. I think of Nine's grandfather and all the people that died.

"Have you ever loved a girl?" Mark asks me. I think of Devektra and how much it hurt when I lost her. Did I love her?

Maybe… if I knew her better, if I'd spent more time with her.

"I was falling in love with a girl" I inform him as I navigate the car. He looks surprised and then nods.

"It hurts… it's great but it hurts" he says with a sigh. I shrug as I focus on going around the roundabout.

"I can't really remember being in love… just the pain of missing her" I say truthfully. I've never really been able to speak about this with anyone. "If I met her now, I probably wouldn't love her. I'm just so different" I admit.

Mark nods and then sighs. "What's it like for the Loric? To love?" he asks curiously. I smirk and then raise an eyebrow at him via the mirror.

"You want a Loric girlfriend?" I ask sarcastically. He smiles weakly at me and then looks away.

"No. I just want to know that Sarah was properly loved by John… when she died" he admits. I look out of the windscreen thoughtfully.

"Loric love… it's like nothing humans can ever experience. It's stronger, more powerful, more consuming. You'll see it when you meet up with the Garde" I say slowly. Mark nods.

"Must be sickening, right?" he asks with a smirk. I shake my head with a sad smile.

"That's the thing about Loric love. It's not sickening, it's _right. _They don't put their feelings on to make others feel jealous, they don't make public shows to show off. They simply love" I say, feeling all sappy now. I never thought I'd have a conversation like this.

"So Sarah… she would have been adored by John…before she died?" he asks, the pain evident in his voice. I nod slowly.

"Yes, she would have known"

Xxx

I hate hiking.

I pant as I look up the trail, wiping the sweat from my forehead. I'm not as young or as energetic as I used to be.

But even when I was young, I hated hiking.

"Come on Sandor" Mark is annoying me again. He's striding up the path ahead of me, enjoying the exercise. Whereas I really am not.

"Look let's take a break" I call, reaching for my water bottle. I take a swig and a deep breath, needing to stop and relax for a while. Mark jogs down and joins me, taking another drink.

I sit down, looking at my feet. We're so close now to winning, so close. I never really thought that I'd ever see this day coming but now I truly think we can do it. I think we can win back Lorien.

Of course, just as I'm thinking that, I'm attacked.

Something slams into my back and I'm thrown onto the ground. Mark yells out in shock and then lunges out, grabbing my attacker. He easily wrestles the guy back when I grab my gun, assuming it's a mog.

"No! No!" the man in Mark's tight grip is an Indian soldier. He's panicking as he looks at my gun. I roll my eyes and smirk at him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, not worried now. Maybe bringing Mark wasn't such a bad choice after all… he's just technically saved my life.

"Attacking us" I turn at the sarcastic voice and grin when I see Nine. He appears out from the trees, sauntering towards me with a cocky grin. Six, Eight and this old guy are with him, looking around to see if there's anyone else here.

"Please no!" the soldier shouts but Nine makes a hand gesture and the guy's neck snaps. Mark drops the guy at once, staggering back in shock but I go to greet my Garde. I hug him quickly, relieved to see him alive and well.

"Sandor! Man, am I glad to see you!" Nine says happily, slapping me on the back. I roll my eyes as I take in his scruffy appearance and the blood on his clothes.

"You look like shit" I tell him. He rolls his eyes as he steps away, looking for Five.

"Where is she?" he asks, kind of desperately. Eight and Six are here now and I nod at them. They're just as desperate to know where the others are as well.

"Not here. We all split up. Marina, Ella, Three and Crayton are at Santa Teresa to look for the Keystone and-" I'm interrupted by Tenni racing towards Eight, barking desperately.

It's cute to see them reunite. Tenni throws herself at Eight who scoops her up and laughs as she licks his face. Tenni had been going off on her own path, trying to pick up Eight's scent. She was a bit late.

"Where are our chimaera?" Six asks. Nine looks at me hopefully but I can only shake my head sadly.

"There are only five left now: Tenni, Nymeria, BK, Scooby and Adel" I say sadly. Nine's jaw works as he looks away and Six looks like someone's hit her.

"I'm sorry" I add. Six nods and then looks away, walking to the edge of the trees. I don't have the heart to tell her about Sam just now.

"Where's Five?" Nine comes up to me. Mark is still shocked and the old man is watching us all curiously. Eight goes over to him and starts talking.

"She's with John and Henri… they've gone to find the sword" I explain in a low voice. He sighs but then nods.

"Is she all right? Is it dangerous?" he asks nervously, his fists clenched. Because I can't bear to tell him the truth and that it's a potentially suicide mission, I simply smile at him.

"She'll be fine" I promise him.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I feel like that wasn't my best chapter :( although I can promise lots of action next chapter! :D **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I love them all so much! :D**

**Review answers:**

- **I'm not going to change my name since everyone knows by my name as it is. And I mean my Five in this story, not the real one.**

- **We will hear more from Devdan…**

**Also, I'm having some pretty major family issues right now so updating and writing is really hard. I'm not taking a break or anything but I'm just taking a little while to write… sorry :( **

**Please read on!**

* * *

Three

This is why it sucks to be Loric. One moment you're fast asleep, having a decent rest and then next minute, you're flying through the air because of a bomb.

Marina lands nearby, her body sprawled out on the grass. I scramble to my feet, running over to her as more bullets and explosions attack the countryside around us. I can hear helicopters in the air above us and the sounds of cars approaching.

"Three!" Marina's on her knees, desperately searching around for something. "Are you hurt?!" she calls, her face looking up to meet mine.

"No!" I shake my head, standing up. I reach down and help her to her feet. She hesitates as she looks around her but then shakes her head.

"The others are this way!" I call, pointing to the general direction where Ella and Crayton were. She nods and we run off that way, knocked about by the occasional explosion.

I race towards Ella, where I can see her kneeling on the ground. She looks shell-shocked at something and I fall to my knees next to her, grabbing her hand. She snaps her gaze up to mine, looking stunned.

"Ella?! Are you all right?" I ask urgently. If she says she's injured, I might just hide her away and keep her safe. Apparently, I still have my crazy crush for her.

"Yeah, yes" she snaps back to herself and stands up, wincing for a moment. "Let's go!"

We run over to Marina and Crayton, who are already shooting a sub machine gun. Marina's using her mind control to convince the mogs to stop dropping bombs, which quite frankly, is a massive relief.

"Three!" Ella tugs on my arm as we use telekinesis to divert the helicopter's bullets reaching us.

"What?!" I yell over the sound of an explosion as I change a bomb's course to land onto a nearby van. It explodes and I shield us all from the debris.

There's a sudden huge roar and then Scooby launches himself into the sky as a giant eagle. It swoops towards a nearby copter, shredding it in seconds. Adel is protecting the ground force, us, against oncoming vehicles.

"Three!" Ella yells again and I pay attention to her again. Marina's sneaked closer to some mogs, using her new lethal healing legacy to turn them to diseased corpses. It's grim in a really cool way.

"I know a way to defeat them!" she yells back at me. I look at her in hope and confusion; how does she know a certain way?

"We need to go behind them" we both duck our heads as a rocket plunges into a hill behind us and explodes. "Surround them from both sides!" she yells.

I'm stunned and impressed by her plan. It's crazy, it's reckless and dangerous but clever. I grin at her and nod.

"We'll need a distraction!" I yell back. She furrows her brows but before she can ask, I'm already on it.

I use my light manipulation to suddenly create blinding flashes of light that stun the soldiers but not Crayton and Marina. They continue to do their deadly damage as I manipulate the sound so that there are screaming blasts of sound in the soldiers and mogs' ears. They scream and fall to the ground, deafened and distracted.

"Now!" Ella hisses. We run out from behind our cover and using light manipulation, I manage to hide our sprint to the other side. We duck behind their vans and watch as soldiers begin to start another helicopter.

"We need to take that one down" I whisper to Ella, pointing it out. She nods and as it begins to rise, frost suddenly appears on its blades. The frost turns to ice and then it all begins to turn to solid ice. The pilots scream as the helicopter plummets to the ground.

"I've got it" I whisper to Ella, catching the copter before it crashes onto the ground. The pilots scramble down at once, running away from the steadily forming iceberg. Ella is concentrating next to me, her face scrunched up cutely.

She grins as she finishes, admiring her handy work. The soldiers nearby seem to have realised that there's something going on here and are advancing towards us. Ella and I share a grin before we throw ourselves into the fight.

I use my light manipulation to blind the soldiers and my sound legacy to deafen them. I don't kill them; I couldn't. Instead, I knock them out and then Ella uses ice to freeze their feet to the ground. It'll melt soon enough.

We continue our attack on the mogs and soldiers, easily taking them out. I get a couple of bruises from the explosions knocking me over but we're pretty good and deal with them in the end.

Once they've all gone this side of the attack, Ella and I regroup, grinning in relief. Marina and Crayton are still fighting but guessing by the triumphant roars from the chimaera and the screams from the mogs, we're doing pretty well.

"Good shooting" I grin at Ella, as she straps a full gun to her belt. She grins at me, blushing slightly.

"You too… you're good at your legacies" she compliments me and my heart warms. I blush and we look eyes before looking away. We begin to walk back to the others when I see something on the ground.

"Do you think Papa needs our help?" Ella asks, peering into the distance. I watch as a mog is thrown high in the air and then caught in the beak of Adel, turning it into ash. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Definitely not. Marina's not weak, you know" I say with a grin. Ella nods and smiles sadly.

"I know. I guess I still see her as the girl I met in the orphanage" she says with a shrug.

"And not the girl who threatened to beat me up if I hurt you?" I say and we both laugh. Ella looks out into the distance with a fond smile.

"I guess we've all changed, even if we don't feel like we have" she says with a soft sigh. I grin down at her and she smiles back, our eyes locking again. We both blush and look away again, just like before.

We continue waking when I stand on something and an electric bolt goes through me. I gasp and look down, staring at the blue pendant on the floor. I stare at Ella confused and she bends down, picking it up. She suddenly smiles peacefully as she holds it in her hand.

"It's wonderful. I feel wonderful" she whispers. I loo closer and then gasp when I recognise it.

"It's the Keystone" I whisper in awe. Ella's face lights up when a mog lunges out from behind a nearby van and knocks into Ella.

She screams and I lunge forward, ripping the mog off her and chucking him so hard and so fast, he turns into ash the minute he hits the ground. I bend down to check on Ella when I freeze.

She's bleeding loads from her stomach. The mog ran a sword through her stomach and it's really bad. She's still got the Keystone in her hand but it's covered in blood.

"Oh god, oh god" I murmur, bending down and pressing my shaking hands to her wound. She's breathing quickly, trying not to cry out in pain.

"It's ok" she pants, pressing her hand to her side. "Just get me to Marina" she pants. I nod and lift her up at once, sprinting towards the fight where Marina and Crayton are.

I get there in record time, Ella whimpering in my arms. I see Marina shooting at some mogs when I place Ella on the ground. Crayton sees her at once and is there in seconds, bending over Ella.

"El? Can you hear me?" he asks desperately, holding her in his arms. I stand up and run towards Marina, grabbing her arm.

"Ella's injured!" I yell over the explosions when I get there. Marina pales at once but continues to mow down mogs with her gun as well as using her dead healing legacy to kill the mogs.

"How long can she last?" she yells back. She wants to finish off the fight here and then heal El, but I don't think Ella can last.

"Not long enough!" I yell back. She nods at once, racing towards Ella as I turn to the last remaining soldiers. They advance towards me, grinning cruelly.

I hear Ella crying in pain and suddenly an anger rises in me, an anger I never knew I could feel. I also feel intense fear; the thought of Ella dying feels me with horribly sickening panic.

I feel something in me snap.

A bolt of electricity forks from my hands and strikes two nearby mogs who turn to ash at once. I gasp and back away as more bolts fly out of my hands, hitting the other two mogs in my way.

A new legacy!

I try to recreate the panic I felt earlier about Ella's death and more electricity flies out, hitting the mogs and remaining soldiers. All of them turn to ash.

I whoop and then race to the others, proud and thrilled we've won this fight! It's about time we beat their asses again. Our loss at the base was weighing heavily on all our minds.

When I get to the others, Ella is unconscious in Crayton's arms, whose face is pale and filled with fear. Marina's desperately pressing her hands to Ella's wound, which has stopped bleeding but is turning black from mog poison.

Marina turns to me when I approach, tears streaking down her horrified face. The Keystone hangs around her neck.

"I can't heal her, Three! It's not working! I can't heal her!"

Xxx

John

There's so much water. Swirling, strong water everywhere. I can't move, I can't see… all that exists is the water.

I'm holding my breath, instinct I suppose, and I can feel Henri kicking in my arms. He's running out of air. I can feel bubbles all around me and inspiration hits me. I use my element legacy to gather all the air bubbles into one and create an air bubble around Henri and I and the Chest.

Henri gasps for air as his legs kick against the water. I focus on the water, pushing us deeper into the sea where the wave can't throw us around.

"Where's Five?!" Henri asks, still breathing heavily. I bite my lip as I look above but I can't see anything else but swirling water. That was some wave.

"I have no idea, Henri" I say. "I haven't had a scar but I can't see her!" Henri frowns as his eyes frantically looks around.

"Find her John!" he commands me. I nod and then duck under the air bubble, still controlling it with my mind. I breathe easily underwater as I kick for the surface, desperate to find Five.

The water's calmed down by the time I reach the surface. I can see the broken remains of the boat far in the distance but I can't see a floating girl or a Chest. I hoped that she might have clung onto something up here as she waited for us but she's not here.

I have to find her for Nine. I have to find her.

I duck back under the water, desperately trying to find her small form in the darkness. Thank god for night vision and underwater breathing.

I swim around, still maintaining my air bubble for Henri but I can't find her anywhere. Tears build up in my eyes as I try to find her but I know it's helpless.

But I haven't had a scar. So she must be somewhere out here, in her own air bubble.

I reach Henri again, breathing in normal air when I enter the bubble. He can tell from my face and lack of Five what's happening. He shakes his head sadly.

"I haven't had a scar so she can't be dead!" I gasp out. Henri frowns as he looks around, desperately trying to find Five but we both know it's no use.

"We have to go on" Henri says. I shake my head at once, furious at his suggestion.

"No! We can't leave her! She's terrified of water! We have to wait for her to come to us!" I say angrily. Henri raises his eyebrow at me in return as he continues to bob in the water.

"And what if she's already there? What if she took the incentive to go down to the island already?! We know no choice John! We have to do our duty!" he replies, his voice frosty. I know he's hurting as much as I am at the thought of leaving Five out here all alone. We all became very close.

"But Nine…" I pause as I bite my lip, looking around me. "It'll kill Nine if something happens to her" I say, pleading with Henri but he won't budge. I know he's right but leaving Five out here seems cruel, unfair.

"And if we don't find the sword, we'll _all_ die" he replies. I sigh as I look around once last time, hoping for Five to appear but she doesn't.

"Take us down John. We'll look for her once we have the sword but for now… take us down" Henri instructs.

I command the air bubble to shoot through the water, heading further and further away from the surface of the water. It's slow going; there are a lot of tricky currents to plough through.

"Henri…what do you think that wave was?" I ask at last. I've wanted to talk about the wave, about what happened to me when it came along. Henri looks at me searchingly, his eys keen.

"What did you see?" he asks in return, knowing that there's more than I'm letting on. I sigh, gazing out into the distance as my vision floods through me.

_The wave's coming and I can't do anything. I can feel the island shaking and hear people screaming, throwing their arms up in prayer. I wrap my arms around my head, sinking down to my knees as the wave booms over the island._

I'm shaking as I snap back to reality, this second vision more vivid than my earlier one. Henri watches me concerned as I gasp for breath, even though I'm still in the air bubble.

"I was someone- on island- as it sank" I gasp out. Henri grips my hand underneath the air bubble, the one that's not clutching my Chest.

"Why do you think you saw that?" he asks, his brows furrowed in confusion. I grimace as I control the air bubble again, having stopped it moving when I was in my vision.

"Honestly? I think it was Pittacus, showing me what happened…" I say breathing deeply. Henri frowns as he looks below us, looking for the island that's still quite far away from us.

"Why do you think that?" he asks. He's confused by everything and I don't blame him. I'm confused too.

"Because he wanted me to know that the same wave he made all those years ago to sink Atlantis was the same one he created 20 minutes ago" I admit. Henri starts, his mouth gaping as he grasps what I'm saying.

"You mean… Pittacus created that wave just now! But he's _dead_!" Henri protests. I shake my head, still frowning.

"He's not… sometimes he's in me and then other times, he's not here… he's gone" I grin ruefully at Henri's confused face. "Sorry, it's hard to explain" I shrug apologetically. Henri laughs and then looks down, his face suddenly clearing. I look down.

You know when you see those films when they zoom in on sip wrecks underwater and it looks really creepy and scary. When times that by a million. Henri and I are directly over the ruined island of Atlantis and man, am I freaked out. I think I'd rather fight mogs to be honest.

I can see the temples and palaces and houses, still in perfect condition. I can see where the canals would have been, the harbour… everything.

I can also feel power emitting from this place. I can hear a high-pitched noise, something that I know only I can hear. It's the sword, calling to me. And that creeps me out a little too.

"Let's hope Five's down here" I whisper as we slowly descend, getting closer and closer to the ruins. Dread and fear are thudding through my veins and Henri looks pretty unsettled too. I guess it's easier to talk about going to a sunken island than actually doing it.

"Right, let's just find this sword and then get the hell away from here" Henri decides, swallowing as he takes in the island. It's absolutely huge and filled with destruction.

It's going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Xxx

Kelly

Any regret and guilt I might have felt over Adam's death is slowly disappearing as I grow to hate Two. All I think and feel is my hatred for her.

She's treated me like an animal. I've been tied up to this tree all evening and been barely fed anything. She continues to make threats about the others killing me and only using me for information. She seems in control but I know better.

She's scared of me.

She eyes me all the time whenever she's awake and is always jumping whenever I move slightly. She's nervous when she unties me to feed me and she checks to see if I'm tied up more than once an hour.

She knows I'm a threat.

Two's asleep at the moment, looking pretty relaxed for someone who's so uptight normally. She's huddled close to the fire, murmuring things under her breath. I need to act now, when she's fast asleep.

I pull on the ropes, smiling when I'm able to move them around a lot more. Whilst she's been asleep I've been pulling on my bindings to loosen them. I've gradually made a big enough gap for me to escape.

I stretch my arms out in front of me, grinning sadistically. Poor little Two has no idea how weak she is and how much I'm going to enjoy this killing. The other Garde are going to get a scar and writhe around in agony, wondering who's dead.

I grab the knife by the fire as I tiptoe up to Two. I kneel before her, raising the knife. A quick stab in the throat should do it. I'm about to bring the knife down when she rolls over, her sleeping face raised to mine.

I don't know what it is about her soft face that makes me stop. Maybe it's because she looks so happy, so free and not the caged-animal look she's had recently. Maybe it's because I suddenly realise she's only 12 years old.

My hesitation costs me.

Her eyes sleepily open and then focus when she sees me looming above her with a knife. She shrieks in shock and I bring the knife down, trying to finish what I started. However she's in fighting mode now and something smacks me in the chest.

Hard.

I fly back into my tree, winded and gasping for breath. Two is on her feet, her eyes watching me warily. I charge forwards with my knife but she's in the air, rising above me. I can't catch her from here and she knows it all too well.

"How did you get free?" she demands as she rises above me, her face filled with shock and suspicion. "How did you do it?" she asks. I laugh as I prowl beneath her. She has to come down at some point because she's not great at her new legacy.

"You coming down yet?" I taunt and she blushes. "Because things are getting old down here" I continue. She's breathing quickly, her eyes flickering around as she tries to get out of this.

Truthfully, her legacies should allow her to easily control this situation. She could wrench the dagger from my hands with her telekinesis and use her force field to stun me. She should be completely throwing me around but her panic and inexperience is ruling her actions.

"Why would you try to kill me?" Two is trying to play for time as she figures out what to do. I laugh again and I glance disdainfully at the ropes at the tree.

Two swoops down and collides with me, sending me sprawling. I was completely wrong when I thought she was trying to play for time. She was _distracting_ me! She knew I would look away!

She's cleverer than I thought.

Two tackles me around the waist and my head slams against the ground. I grunt and roll over, grabbing her chin and smacking it against the tree. She cries out in pain and collapses a little, slightly woozy.

I crawl back and then go to attack her when her force field slams into me. I feel my nose break and I collapse on the ground, groaning in pain. I try to get up one last time when a cold blade pressed against my throat.

"Don't move or I _will_ kill you" Two's low, ominous voice is right in my ear. I lie back down, wishing she would kill me but knowing she won't have the guts to.

"You won't you coward" I reply, my voice just as menacing as her. She smiles cruelly as she drags me up and using telekinesis, fastens me against the tree. I try to struggle but she's too strong and I just can't fight it.

"I hate you" I snarl as I try to fight back. The ropes wrap around my tightly and I know I'm stuck.

"I hate you too" Two replies, her voice a menacing snarl. I grimace as she sits down near me, the knife in her hands.

"Why not just kill me? Because I don't want to live like this!" I say angrily and desperately. Her face clears and I know she's reached her breaking point.

"You think I want to live like this too?! You think I want to be hunted by an evil race who just want to kill everyone?!" she screams, her face filled with despair.

I stop and stare at her, confused by her outburst. Her absolute despair kind of freaked me out and I stare at her in stupidity. She laughs bitterly as she sits down, putting her head in her hands. She begins to cry and I feel pretty weird.

What's going on with me? One minute I want to kill her and now I feel sorry for her. And she's a Garde as well.

How the hell can my life get any more screwed up?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**I'm such a lousy updater, I don't deserve all of your lovely lovely reviews! I can't thank you all enough for them and I'm so sorry I'm letting you all down.**

**Important:**

**In order for me to continue this story more regularly, I'm gonna have to put all of my other stories on hold now. 'The Little things that count' and the 'Bond that never breaks' are gonna have to be put off so I can continue this one quicker.**

**I might be able to tackle my lack of organisation soon and then hopefully I can carry on with them but this is my priority :D**

**So please read on!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – rot

Five

_"Come on Five" Nine swims over to the edge of the pool. "It's not that hard!"_

_I narrow my eyes at him as I back away from the pool…, which contains the deadly water. I shake my head at once._

_"No way! I don't want to die" I say as an excuse. I back away some more when I feel something grab my wrist and pull me in. Damn Nine and his telekinesis._

_I fall into the water, my arms flailing around before I'm pulled to Nine's chest. I think he's enjoying my fear more than he should because he laughs as I cling to him._

_"Don't worry, I've got you" he says with a grin as his hands wrap firmly around my waist. He's also enjoying the fact that I'm scared _and_ in a bikini._

_"Now I know why you wanted to spend your free time here" I say, peering around the training base's empty swimming pool. "You just want to eye up your girlfriend" I tease him. He grins and shrugs as he kisses my hair, drifting into deeper water._

_Despite the fact that I can't swim, I still relax into his arms._

_"Can't blame a guy for that" he says cheekily. Before I can reply, he leans down kissing me._

_That cuts off all conversation._

I'm floating in darkness. That's my first thought as I open my eyes, my body slow and sluggish. I can breathe though and that's odd. It doesn't feel as normal as it used to.

I try to remember what happened last. There was that huge wave and I tried to protect myself with an air bubble. It had been working but then I'd been dragged down and down and down with the wave. At some point, I'd lost consciousness.

I kick out with my feet, trying to get to the surface but instead, I hit something solid and pain lances up through my leg. I cry out in pain and shock; where am I?

I have this horrible sick feeling in my stomach because I imagine that I'm deep in the sea, over a volcano or huge rocks. Terror and fear pounds through me and I really want to be sick. I take a deep breath-

Wait. I'm breathing underwater.

In all my shock of being hit by the wave and being down here, I hadn't even noticed that I could breathe. A grin splits across my face; I can breathe underwater! I'm so thrilled by this new, _amazing _legacy that I don't even care I'm in the sea.

I open my eyes, wondering if I've developed the legacy to see in the dark but unfortunately, that doesn't seem to work. I don't understand why I've suddenly gained this legacy now; I've already had my master legacy. But maybe Lorien knew I was in trouble and helped me anyway.

Maybe it's only a temporary legacy…

I peer around, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. I can see looming objects around me, and terror pounds through me again. Despite my new legacy, I'm still terrified of water and the thought of being surrounded by towering rocks terrifies me.

Something swims nearby and I scream when I see the huge body of a shark. I turn invisible and pray that it goes but it doesn't even seem bothered by my presence. I whimper a little, really quite terrified now and I wish more than ever I had Nine here.

But at the same time, if I face my fear and get the sword, that will just make Nine so proud. He'd just be so thrilled that I was able to do this and the smile I can see him giving me now, even under all this water, makes me feel like a million dollars.

I take a deep breath and swim around. I have no idea where I am so I focus more on the looming objects around me. It's kind of weird; it's all flat and weirdly spaced out.

I break out of the alley-like tunnel I was using the water to guide me through since my swimming isn't that strong even with my new legacy. I peer out, my eyes not believing what's in front of me.

It's a long square of nothing and then looming up above everything is a massive, dome-like rock. I focus in more and then gasp as I realise what's going on, where I am.

I'm on Atlantis.

It's surreal and pretty freaky to be honest, as I gaze at the temple in front of me. It's almost like the Vatican City at Rome and I wonder if that's where this place got the inspiration. Or it could be the other way around.

I turn around in the water, still invisible, as I gaze around me. I use the water to float myself above the water and gaze around the whole of Atlantis. It's _huge._

_Five! Can you hear me?! Five!_

The voice is so loud in my head that I startle and instinctively plummet in the water so I'm hidden in the town before I laugh at my stupidity. It's only John. He's probably worried about me like I was about him.

_Yeah, I can hear you Pittacus_ I make sure the sarcasm is heavy in my voice. _You all right? Or are you stuck?_

A mental chuckle follows my statement and I smile, floating around the water. Guessing by his telepathy, he's far away at the moment.

_Good to know you're ok._ He replies. _We need to look for the sword. Oh and Henri says hi._

I smile again, rolling my eyes. _We should stay split up for the sword and then report if we find it. _I reply.

_Makes sense… stay safe _he says after a while. Probably was talking with Henri about it. I smile and then swim off, deciding to try the temple first. After all, where else would you hide a sacred object if not a holy place?

I slowly enter the temple, my breath sucking in when I see the huge statue looming in front of me. I can see a faint bit of writing at the bottom but it's Loric. Not that I need to read it of course; the statue is clearly of Pittacus Lore.

I swim around the temple, or more like use the water to push me around. I can see small alters where offerings would have been made. My geek side takes over and I look at the paintings, deducting that there were no killings with the offerings.

Of course there wouldn't be. The people who lived here were Loric after all.

I carry on through the temple, admiring the smaller statues dotted around. They're the other elders although my one is clearly not here. I can't help the scowl on my face. How come I got Setrakus as my Elder?!

Not that it matters of course. The others like, or love I suppose, me for me. Nine said he doesn't give a damn and that I'm a million times better than Setrakus.

There I go again, thinking about Nine.

I swim to the back of the temple, looking around hopelessly. It's just a huge room with loads of different parts separated by pillars, sort of like a normal cathedral. I begin to think there's nothing here when I spot it. It's a tiny door in the corner of the room.

I swim over and inspect it, kicking against it. It's tough and it really hurts but I manage to kick it down with telekinesis in the end. The trapped water swirls around me and I pull a face, kind of grossed out by the muck in it. But after a while it clears and I swim through.

There are steps leading down and excitement kicks in. I swim down eagerly. This feels right and I have such a good feeling as though I've gone to the right place. Where else would you hide such an important object if not in the main temple on the island?

I reach the bottom of the spiral stairs and then see an empty room. Crippling disappointment flashes through me and I try to blink back tears. I had been so sure, so _certain_ that-

Wait. I see a small Loric sign on the floor in the middle of the room. I swim closer and take a better look. I see a very faint outline on the floor as a rectangle and I bend down, pressing the Loric symbol. It does nothing.

Feeling stupid, I pull my pendant off and press it against the symbol and suddenly it turns blue and the floor crumbles away. I swim back hastily, putting the pendant around my head again as I watch the whole floor crumble away until there's just one huge chamber.

I swim closer again, wanting to take a closer room. The room is illuminated by the huge rock on the floor. It's Loralite and there's something sticking out of it.

The Sword of Pittacus.

Xxx

Two

I shoulder on my pack as I carry on with the long journey ahead of me. Kelly is walking angrily behind me but I ignore her, carrying on with my pace. If she drops behind, it'll be a welcome relief for me.

Even though we're kind of getting to know each other now.

"Where are we going?" Kelly's been silent for so long that I thought she might have finally learnt some respect but oh no, the bitchy side of her is back. I narrow my eyes at her as she clambers beside me.

"The base where I was before…the base where I was living with the others" I reply, wiping the sweat from my brow. She frowns as we continue walking, her pace speeding up a little.

"Where Sam died?" she asks. I've told her about my life and in return she told me about hers. We're nowhere near friends but I think it's a good sign of faith that I've allowed her to walk with me without her hands bound.

"Yeah, that's the place" I mutter, adjusting my pack.

"Were you friends?" she asks curiously. I raise my eyebrow at her and then sign, nodding slowly.

"Really good friends… we both were the geeks amongst the others" I say with a small shrug. Kelly cracks a grin for the first time since I've seen her.

"Yeah, I can totally see that" she laughs shortly. "You should wear glasses and pigtails and you would totally rock the geek look" she jokes. It's a welcome change from her normal attitude and I find myself grinning.

"And with you sporting the emo look, we'll look like complete freaks" I remark. Kelly rolls her eyes.

"Bitch please. It's _Goth_ not emo" she jokes and I laugh. I stop myself, remembering that she's my enemy and one of the reasons Adam was killed. I shouldn't be laughing with her or chatting.

"How far is it to walk?" she asks. I frown and look at my map in my hand. It's so crumpled up because I just don't get it and therefore take my frustration out on it. Kelly raises her eyebrow at the state of it but says nothing.

"Um…. A couple of days, but we could do some hitchhiking and I could fly us some of the way" I shrug as I stuff the map back into my pocket, setting off and up the hill again.

Kelly sighs and then stops, taking a drink of water from her bottle. I carry on, knowing she'll catch up soon enough.

"Two!" she calls and I stop unwillingly, wondering what she has to say. She looks at me with an odd smile, almost like she can't believe she's doing this.

"Did I ever tell you I could drive?" she asks, a grin on her face. Without meaning to, I can feel a smile creeping up onto my face but I quickly squash it.

"And why should I believe that you'll take me to the right place? How do I know that you won't just get me killed or captured?" I ask angrily. "You tried to kill me yesterday"

She sighs and looks down, her face filled with confusion as she looks up again. "Look Two, I don't understand what I'm feeling either" she says. "All I know is that I feel shit about Adam dying, I know that my Beloved Leader wants me dead because I'm a traitor too, my mum will hate me, you all hate me" she shrugs.

"And you want me to pity you and then foolishly trust you?" I ask, my voice a little harsher than I wanted it to be. She sighs.

"No. I want you to give me a second chance" she says, her voice pleading. "I screwed up and I'm kind of a lone wolf right now. I'm not with my race because they want me dead but I don't want to join you… I want to help you because you saved me from being killed by Setrakus" she says. I can feel my lips twitching in a weird smile.

"And I thought I had a lot of shit to deal with" I say. She laughs and grins, almost relieved.

"Tell me about it. Once I've gotten you to the base and given you all the info you want, will you let me go? So I can go and deal with my own shitty life how I want?" she asks. I frown, hesitating before nodding.

"Deal" I hold out my hand and we shake on it. And despite the risk, I feel as though this was the right thing to do.

"So" she grins cheekily. "What kind of car do you want to steal?"

Xxx

Kelly

I kind of like the kid, I really do. Yesterday I wanted to kill her because she was pissing me off and I saw no other way out. But now, I'm thinking differently.

I don't know if it's because she opened up and told me about her, about how she's been on the run her whole life. How the only person she really loved was ripped away from her and she was then killed.

I thin part of it is that she and Adam were obviously close. Even when his life was in danger, he tried to get her to run. He liked her deeply and she was clearly fond of him. So in a way I've been trying to get to know the real her and we get on.

Really well.

Another reason I'm helping her is because she's letting me live. By the sound of the others, they would've killed me at once but she's giving me a chance. She saved me from Setrakus who was seconds from killing me and even though it's because she wanted info, she just won't kill me.

And I can't kill her. I just can't do it.

"You're a good driver" Two says. She's got a takeaway tea in her hands and a relaxed smile on her face. I grin as I tighten my grip on the wheel.

"Don't jinx it" I warn her and she laughs. She takes a sip of her drink as she eyes me. She doesn't trust me and of course I don't blame her but in the end she will.

Hopefully.

"We're almost there" Two says, spotting a sign. I nod, and turn off the highway, beginning to drive towards the base.

"You think the others will be there?" I ask her curiously. She sighs and shrugs.

"No idea. To be honest, I should still be with them… still be helping them" she hasn't told me exactly what they're doing but I guess it's important. But I'm not pushing for details.

I have no idea which side I'm on now.

"Here" Two instructs after half an hour. I pull up the long driveway, the metal gates shattered on the ground. I can see piles of rubbish in the distance but no one's here.

"I would have thought the government would send people to clear it up" I mutter. Two frowns as though that's bothering her too and she gets out of the car warily.

"Do you think it's a trap?" I ask, prepared to rev the car and get the hell away from here when there's a gunshot.

When I thought Two was weak and pathetic in battle, I clearly hadn't seen her in full swing. Because she's pretty damn terrifying.

Her force field's up at once, protecting her from the bullets. She uses her telekinesis to chuck the mogs and their guns into a nearby field. She's able to fly the mogs when they charge at her.

She's pretty incredible to watch to be honest. I'm wide-eyed and open-mouthed as I gaze at her shooting and destroying the army sent to capture her. I have no idea how they found her, _us, _or maybe this is just a general trap for any of the Garde that come here.

I'm knocked out of my admiring by a hit to my face. I'm knocked to the ground when I see a mogadorian looming over me. It's face is twisted in a vicious snarl as it watches me.

"Another one? Another traitor?" it spits, raising it's sword. I duck away from the blow, not sure what to do. I guess I am a traitor but I could always reason with my race, telling them I was being coerced.

But then I would abandon Two.

There's a sudden cry and I see Two stumbling away from one of the mogs, her side bleeding and my decision is made. I race forwards and grab the gun of the mog in front of me. I shoot him at once and the ones closest to Two. She crawls towards me and I stand over her.

"Get in the car!" I order her, trying to keep the rest of the mogs at bay. They're panicked; they didn't come well prepared. They obviously thought it was unlikely that one of the Garde would come after all.

Idiots.

I scramble to get into the car, my gun still poised. Two grabs it off me and begins to shoot the mogs as they charge towards me, trying to stop me from starting the car. I jam the key in and slam my foot down on the accelerator.

We reverse at once, our wheels creating waves of gravel as we shoot backwards. Two's shouting something but I ignore her, flipping the car around and back onto the main road. I can see the mogs running to get their cars and I accelerate. I need to get the hell out of here.

"You saved me" Two seems stunned as she presses a black rock against her side. I keep my eyes on the road determined to get the hell away from the mogs.

It's too late. I'm on the Garde's side. There's' no going back.

"Where are we going?" Two asks, her voice nervous as her eyes watch the speedometer. I smile bitterly, relaxing a little as I speed away. The mogs aren't on our tails yet.

"Ashwood Estates" I grin at her. "Ready to blow some shit up?"

She grins.

Xxx

Eight

To say it's amazing to see Devdan here again is an understatement. Seeing his familiar, calm face again brings back all my memories of my life before meeting Marina and the others. It reminds me how he rescued me when I thought I would be lost in the mountains forever.

"You've changed quite a bit since I last saw you" Devdan remarks to me as he takes a sip from his herbal tea. Still the same I see.

"Well, it has been a good few years" I reply, my face hurting from the constant smile. Tenni's curled up on my lap, snoozing in cat form.

Not everything has been good news. To hear that many of the chimaera had been killed and that Adam and Two had gone off is worrying. I hope that we all know the plan is to meet up at the training base, or what's left of it anyway.

Then there's also this new guy, Mark, to think about. He seems decent enough but he's so hung up on Sarah, that it's hard to talk to him at times. I also know that he used to be a bit of a jerk, bullying John when he was at Paradise.

Nine's lying on of the two double beds we have, his eyes lingering on the mirror that was in my Chest. I'm sure he's looking at Five but something must be wrong because he's frowning.

"What's wrong?" I ask him and he sighs, putting the mirror down.

"Five's in darkness… like I can see her, but she's in a real dark place" he mutters. I shrug as I take a sip from my tea, watching as Mark sits up slightly, his face sad.

"It might just be nighttime" I suggest. Nine sighs again and then attempts a smile.

"I guess… it just feels wrong, you know?" he asks. I nod because I _do_ know. I know what it's like to think something is off but you just can't put your finger on it.

"Well, we better get on with things" Six marches into the room, her hair wet and dressed in some clean clothes we stole.

"What are you talking about?" Mark's a little wide-eyed as he stares at Six but I simply roll my eyes. Yes, she's pretty but she's also very infatuated with John.

Who happens to be Pittacus reincarnated. So if I were Mark, I would _not_ go there.

"Devdan" Six says, putting her hand on her hips. "I think you have some explaining to do" she says. I pause at her tone but I look curiously at Devdan. I _do_ want to hear his story; especially as it turns out he's Loric.

Devdan smiles calmly at us all as he leans back in his chair, his cup of tea in his hands. He's taking his time and I can see by the annoyed look on Sandor's face that he doesn't appreciate it.

"Where shall I begin?" Devdan says, grinning at me secretively. I recognise that grin; he always used to give it to me when he knew he was annoying someone.

"From the beginning…. Where else?" Nine mutters under his breath. Devdan smiles calmly and then begins.

"Like I said earlier, I'm Loric, like all of you" he says with a peaceful smile. "But I'm a lot older than all of you…I'm 157 years old" he admits.

Nine's jaw drops open and even I'm stunned. Sandor looks up thoughtfully.

"You look good for 157. What's your secrets?" he asks. Nine whirls around and crosses his arms, looking incredulously at Sandor.

"We are _not_ trading thoughts on beauty products" he threatens and I chuckle quietly. Six grins at me as she turns back to Devdan.

"Right, and?" she prompts him. He smiles and carries on.

"I'm a Garde member obviously and my legacies are convinco, healing and the ability to shape shift… which is why I could help you with yours, Eight" he adds. He turns his hands over and fixes his eyes on them, his face turning sad.

"It was when I was 50, that I was approached by Pittacus, the real Pittacus" he says with a sigh. My mouth drops open and I want to say something but I let him carry on talking.

"We were both on Lorien when he came to me, telling me of the prophecy. At first, I didn't believe him but he told me it would come true and in my lifetime. To say I was devastated in an understatement" he sighs.

"He asked me to come to Earth in case I was needed by you. He gave me this-" Devdan shows us a green pendant, flecked with blue. "And if one of you needed my help, I would know" he says. I nod slowly and then grin.

"So you knew Five and I needed help so you came" Devdan nods.

"You needed help because your Cepan was gone and you were losing hope, little by little. Five needed the help because she had no training for any legacies to go back on" he explains. Six furrows her brow.

"Neither did I but you didn't visit me" she says, crossing her arms. Devdan shrugs.

"You didn't need my help. You were capable of handling you legacies perfectly well yourself" Devdan says and I can see Six smile, trying to hide how pleased she is by the compliment.

"And Marina?" I can't help but asking. "Her Cepan gave up and you never thought to help her" I ask curiously. Devdan laughs and then takes a sip of his drink.

"She still had hope and the will to fight… just not a good Cepan" he explains. Sandor sighs as he sits up on the bed.

"Why were you chosen though?" he asks, his hands clasped together. Devdan nods as though that's a good question.

"I was a strong Garde, I worked hard at my job, I was a model citizen" Devdan explains, spreading his hands. Sandor grins as he stands up, grabbing the bag of takeout.

"And I wasn't" he says proudly and Nine grins. They both leave, going to their own room. Six lies down on the bed, watching Devdan curiously as he goes to his own bed. We've already had dinner unlike the other two.

"Thanks for telling us that… and thanks for helping me" I say sincerely, smiling at Devdan. He smiles as a reply as he settles down.

"It was my pleasure" he sys, making Six roll her eyes. She flicks the lights out with telekinesis and I teleport to my bed, getting in it.

Xxx

_Eight…._

I hear a faint voice in my dream but I don't know who it is or even _what_ it is.

_Eight… help us_

It's like a very faint whisper, one I can barely catch with my ears. I peer around into the darkness but I can't see anything.

_Eight, we need your help_

"Who's there?!" I shout desperately, getting seriously creeped out. Just as I whisper that, a faint, very faint, form of Marina appears. She stares at me in confusion, as though she can't believe she's here or that I'm here.

"Mar?" a grin stretches across my face as I reach for her. She looks at me in shock and then grips my hands, her face filled with panic.

"Eight, you have to help us" she says desperately. She looks as though she's being pulled back and she tries to fight against whatever's doing that to her.

"What's going on?" I ask, trying to pull her back to me but it's too strong to fight against.

"Ella! She's dying and I can't heal her" her voice is desperate and panicked. "I can't heal her!"

"Where are you?!" Marina's getting fainter and fainter now and I can barely hear her.

"Spain!" she disappears and I'm left alone in my worry and fear.

They're in trouble. And I need to help them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies..**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the amazing and lovely reviews! I appreciate them all so much!**

**So guess what? I've become organised which means…. (drum roll please) REGULAR UPDATES! :D Next update will be Friday latest! :D**

**Also, someone pointed out to me that there had been loads of couple drama with everyone recently but John/Six. Now, I didn't have anything planned for them but then last night I had a great idea (which you guys will probably hate me for). Hehe, you're gonna hate me! :D**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – rot

Crayton

_"Papa!" _

_I look up from my laptop and chuckle when I see the tiny tottering girl in front of me. She's standing by the doorframe, her little face sleepy._

_"Hello sweetheart" I shut my laptop and swivel in my chair so I'm facing her. She takes a couple of steps forward when I scoop her up and plop her into my lap. She giggles and sucks her thumb, looking up adoringly at me._

_"Can't sleep?" I ask her, softly playing with her hair. She shakes her head, snuggling closer into me. She's wearing her fuzzy green onesie and clutching her teddy._

_"No" she whispers. She takes a hold of one of my hands, keeping it in her tiny ones._

_"Why not?" I ask her, a little concerned. She smiles up at me, her eyes sleepy but wide._

_"There are monsters under my bed" she whispers. I laugh gently and pull her into my arms, making sure the house is locked up._

_"But I scared them away earlier!" I say, nuzzling my nose with hers. She giggles and smiles shyly, looking down._

_"But they come back!" she protests. "They scared of you, not me! And now they back!" she says. I kiss her cheek as I carry her upstairs, setting the alarm._

_"Well then, you're going to have to stay with me!" I decide. She giggles and claps her hands, beaming. _

_Although it's dangerous to sleep with your three year old in the same bed and all that shit, both Ella and I love it. I stay rigid on my back all night and she sleeps comfortably on my chest. It's the only time I feel as though we're both really safe._

_I set her gently on the bed, where she burrows into the thick duvet. She grins up at me as I tuck her in, even thought I'll have to move her when I come to bed. I get ready in the bathroom quickly and then come into my bedroom._

_Where Ella's deep asleep. I smile fondly and lift her up, cradling her in my arms. I kiss her hair as she snuggles into me, even when she's asleep._

_"Love you El"_

Xxx

"Crayton…._Crayton" _

I wake up from my dream, Marina hanging over me. Her face is filled with concern as she leans back, a glass of water in your hands.

"You were having a nightmare" she says, handing me the water. I gulp it down and then shake my head, sitting up properly.

"Not a nightmare" I say. She raises an eyebrow and I sigh. "A memory…about El" I admit.

Marina's face fills with guilt at once; I know she feels responsible for not being able to heal Ella. But for some reason the Keystone's not letting her and I have no idea why.

"It's not your fault" I reach across and clasp her hand. She looks up at me sadly, not believing a word I'm saying but not saying anything.

"El wouldn't want you to blame yourself" I add. She sighs and then runs a hand through her hair, getting up.

"Thanks… I better go shower" she walks off, her drooped shoulders telling me more than words. If Ella….dies, then she'll never forgive herself.

_I'll_ never forgive myself.

I heavily get up and approach the double bed where Ella's stretched out. She's having a peaceful stage at the moment and she's breathing deeply. I go over and gently lift her up so that I can cradle her in my arms.

Just like old times.

"Hey, El" I whisper sadly, my voice breaking. "We need you to get better soon" I plead with her. She sighs a little in her sleep but doesn't wake up.

"Love you El" I whisper. I stroke her hair as I wrap my arms around her.

My little girl.

My little girl who needs desperate help.

Xxx

_"Papa, why are the monsters after us?" I look down at El, licking the melting ice-cream off her hands. I smile as I gently guide her away from the groups of people on the sunny lawn and instead towards the shaded bench under the trees._

_No one will overhear us then._

_"Because you're important and powerful and they don't like that" I explain. I set my little nine-year-old on my lap and she giggles, leaning back into me._

_"But why can't they let us live here?" she asks curiously. She knows that they destroyed our previous home, although she doesn't know as much about it as I do for obvious reasons. I want her to have a childhood._

_"Because they're not very nice, they're monsters" I explain. She giggles and eats more of her ice cream, dripping it down her chin._

_"Oh Ella" I laugh as I clean it up. She giggles and then jumps up from the bench, standing in front of me in a fighting position._

_"I'm gonna get those monsters!" she exclaims. She kicks out with her foot and punches with the empty hand. I laugh because she doesn't look threatening at all… in fact she looks adorable._

_"I think we might need to work on technique…" I muse. She grins and then tackles me, the ice cream getting everywhere. But I simply laugh as she gently punches me, her hits not hurting at all._

_"Surrender or die!" she squeals dramatically. I laugh again and then put my hands up._

_"Ok, ok!" I pretend to be terrified. "I give in!"_

_She leans back with a small, smug smile and then cheers. "See Papa! I'm gonna win this war for us!" she cheers._

_I simply smile sadly and then scoop her up, both of us covered in ice cream._

Xxx

I sit next to Ella, both of us watching the news on the TV. She's getting weaker and the way she breathes heavily worries me deeply. I'm holding her in my arms, stroking her hair. She's cold, so very cold.

"Am I going to die Papa?" I look down at the weak voice, my heart breaking. I gently kiss her forehead as I smile down at her.

"Of course not. Marina's legacies will come back soon and then you'll be saved" I reassure her. She sniffs as she leans back into me, her breathing slow and heavy. She gently takes a hold of my hand.

"You really believe that Papa?" she asks softly. I curl my hand around hers as I nod fiercely.

"Of course I do" I say at once. She smiles and then sighs.

"I won't let this kill me" she nods determinedly and I smile proudly at her. Even now she's not going to go down without a fight.

"It won't" I promise her. She smiles and then looks up at me.

"I hope the others are ok" she whispers. "I hope that we can meet up with them all soon" she adds. I nod and kiss her cheek.

"They'll be fine" I reassure her. She smiles and then stretches out a little and closes her eyes.

"I think I might get some sleep…. I'm tired" she whispers. I shift so it's more comfortable for her and then within seconds she's asleep.

Marina comes into the room, sweating and breathing hard. She's been on a run, or trying to get her legacies back. She looks angry and very unhappy.

She hasn't gotten them back yet.

"We have time" I reassure her. "Ella's still got a while left"

But even my words sound false.

Xxx

John

"How long does it take to find a damn sword!" I groan as Henri and I swim out of another abandoned house.

"Apparently, a long time" Henri says with a sigh as he looks around him.

We've been searching the island after contacting Five. To say I was relieved to know she was alive is an understatement. She must have been unconscious, which is why we couldn't contact her earlier.

So far, we've looked around the outer circle of the city. Five says she's closer to the centre, which is probably more promising but we have to find this sword. I have no idea how long we've been done here but I know I'm getting very tired now and I'll need to sleep soon.

"Let's go in here" I suggest, gesturing to another house.

It's like a Roman Villa, with the pillars and inner courtyard. There's a small dip in the centre of the courtyard where I assume a pool of water would have been.

"I can't believe that this whole place is still standing" I whisper as I look at the perfectly maintained house. "I would have thought all these houses and more would have been destroyed in the wave" I whisper.

Henri laughs bitterly as we drift around the downstairs, looking around for anything but there's nothing. Nothing but empty rooms with the occasional scattering of furniture.

"It was a magical wave John… I'm sure there's a reason all of this still exists" he says. I nod as we head upstairs. It's creepy seeing these bedrooms where people would have once lived.

Fortunately, we haven't seen any bodies yet even though they'd have all gone after centuries in the water. It's still creepy to think about swimming amongst dead people.

"So we could find it again?" I ask. Henri shrugs as we continue to travel around the house… nothing.

There's nothing.

"Pittacus must have known this was coming… well of course he did because of the prophecy" Henri thinks aloud. I grin at him, heading to the next house. It's a dismal task this, but someone's gotta do it.

_John!_

I jerk at the shout in my head, even thought it's only Five. It still freaks me out, even to this day.

_I found it!_ She continues _I found the damn sword!_

I whoop and cheer, grinning happily at Henri. His face breaks into a smile as he guesses what's happened.

"She's got it" he says. I grin and am about to tell Five we're on our way when she continues speaking.

_But it won't come out… it's literally stuck in this stupid rock!_

I swear and then glare at the surrounding houses. Henri bites his lip and stares at me confused as I speak to Five.

_We're on our way… where are you?_

_Inner circle, the massive temple. I'll wait for you inside._

Our contact breaks off and I quickly relate to Henri what's going on. He simply raises his eyebrow at me as we travel the distance to the temple Five told me about. Already I can see it in the distance, looming above the city.

"You don't seem surprised…" I say, trailing off with a frown. He laughs and shakes his head at me.

"John, it's the Sword of Pittacus" he says. I furrow my brown in confusion and annoyance.

"Yeah, I know that" I mutter. He laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Which means that only Pittacus or his heir can get the Sword" he explains. Realisation hits me and I blush at the stupid mistake.

"Oh" I grin sheepishly as Henri laughs.

"And it sure as hell wouldn't let the heir of Setrakus get the sword" he points out. I shake my head, speeding towards the temple in a manner of seconds. We pass over the huge plaza in front of the temple and see Five, waiting on the flight of steps.

"You're all right!" I exclaim as we reach her. She grins and then I notice she has no air bubble around her. I stare at her in shock.

"New legacy" she shrugs. "I might have had it for ages but never known… swimming's not my favourite thing to do you know" she shrugs. I laugh and then hug her, trying to keep the air bubble going.

"Right, well, it's done here" she says, widening the air bubble and joining us since we can understand her better. I can feel her helping me maintain the bubble and I grin, relieved.

It's good to have her here again.

She shows the way through the temple and I marvel at the sights around me. It's incredible, wonderful to behold. I'm still amazed that the place is still standing, even after the tidal wave.

"Down here!" Five says, pointing to a small flight of stairs in the corner of the temple. We all travel down it to a huge chamber. There's a line around the middle of the wall and rubble at the bottom.

"There was a floor there, but I kinda got rid of it" Five shrugs. I laugh as I look around in amazement.

"Why did you think to come down here?" I ask her. She shrugs as she gestures below us, to a huge rock.

"It felt right" she replies but I barely hear her. I'm focused on the sword sticking out of the rock.

"It wouldn't come out" she says as my eyes are locked on the sword. I feel the power from here and I know it will feel right in my hand.

"Of course, it wouldn't. Only the heir of Pittacus can remove it…. Where do you think the story of the Sword and the Stone came from?" Henri asks. Five laughs.

I move forwards, Five and Henri following me. I reach out and clasp the smooth hilt of the sword, the power coursing through me. We've done it…we've got it.

I smile and then pull it out with a sliding noise. I can feel the strength and magic of the sword _throbbing_ through me and I grin.

"That it?" Five asks with a grin. She's just as delighted as we all are that we have the sword. I laugh in delight, the power still streaming through my veins.

I feel right now as though I can defeat Setrakus. I can easily go up to him and stab this sword through his heart.

"This is it," I confirm. I grip it tighter in my hands and then turn to the others, when there's a deep rumbling beneath us.

"What's that?" Five asks, panic in her voice. The shaking and rumbling gets worse and worse. Henri grips my hand tight and I grab Five too.

"This isn't good" I murmur, my teeth gritted. I can see the ceiling above us beginning to crack as the rumbling gets even worse.

"We've got to go!" Five screams. We shoot up through the water, trying to get the hell away from here. I try to get us out of the temple, which begins to fall down around us.

There's a huge groaning noise followed by massive tremors. I clutch Five and Henri, knowing that I can't get us out in time.

The temple crashes down amongst us and the world goes black.

Xxx

Nine

_"I think I need a haircut"_

_I slowly open my eyes, shifting a little so I can see Five, who's resting on my chest. She rolls over a little so she can smile at me, her face filled with peace._

_"I don't think so" I gently run my fingers through her hair so I can feel its silkiness. She smiles, shutting her eyes again._

_"Why not?" she pouts a little and looks adorable. I try not to give in though, despite how much I want to._

_"Because I like you with longer hair" I say, wrapping a strand around my finger. Her pout relaxes into a grin._

_"But it makes me look too girly" she complains. She opens her eyes again, watching me intently. I grin down at her._

_"And you are a girl…" I trail off with a grin as she rolls her eyes._

_"And you're annoying" she complains, drifting off into silence as she shuts her eyes. I smile as I wrap my arms tighter around her._

_This moment is perfect._

_Xxx_

The problem about being in love is that whenever you're not fighting for your life or hearing stories from old dudes, you're thinking about the person you love. You could be brushing your teeth or ordering pizza but in your mind you're more focused on your love's smile and how _amazing_ it makes you feel.

Separation makes it even worse.

I'm lying on the hotel bed, lounging around. We'll head to Spain to save the others tomorrow, even though Eight said we had to go now. But we couldn't get flights so we have to wait until tomorrow. Six is on the next bed whilst Eight's showering and Mark is sulking.

He's such an idiot.

I scowl and look outside, the sun streaming in through the window. Five loves the sun; she could spend hours sunbathing. And there I am thinking about Five again, her hair, her eyes, her laugh…

"What are you guys thinking about?"

I look up at the question, raising my eyebrow at him. It's the first time he's spoken in a while. Apparently, Sarah's death has hit him hard.

"Why does that bother you?" I ask, kind of grumpy. If Five were here, she'd snuggle up to me and kiss my cheek. I wish she were here. She'd cheer me up in no time.

"I was just interested" Mark says calmly, not looking too upset. Six rolls her eyes at me as she sits up fluidly, crossing her legs.

"Nine's in a bad mood because he's missing Five" she tells Mark who grins. He seems to like Six more than the rest of us, which isn't a surprise. After all, she's a pretty girl.

Johnny's gonna have to show Mark not to mess with his girl at all…. Now _that_ would be fun to see.

I don't have a problem with guys like Mark. Hell, I _am_ like Mark in that I'm loud, like to brag, am a jerk… But that doesn't mean I like everything he does.

"So you've fallen in love then" here we go, I sigh, as Mark looks thoughtful. I'm not in the mood to have a deep talk and neither is Six by the look on her face.

"Yeah" I shrug as though it's no big thing, although to me, it's everything. "It doesn't really matter" I add. Six grins at me; we're not mushy people.

"She was everything to me" Mark mumbles and I want to face-palm. I'm not in the mood to comfort him at all.

"Awesome… who wants pizza?" I ask hurriedly but Mark carries on. Six tries to hide her laugh as she leans against the wall.

"I can't believe she's gone" Mark mumbles. I can't stand this anymore and roll back into bed, drawing the covers over. Mark's voice drones on as I shut my eyes, trying to sleep.

Xxx

_"Do you still get nightmares?" _

_Five looks up from her homework, frowning a little as she focuses back on me. I smile gently as she furrows her brow._

_"What about?" she asks, a little confused. I reach out and gently pull up the sleeve of her shirt, the faint scars on her arms. She nods in understanding, turning back to her homework._

_"Sometimes… but it's not so bad" she says with a shrug. I frown as I trace the faint lines where she was tortured by the mogs. I could kill them for doing that to her._

_I _will_ kill them for doing that to her._

_"Do you hate them?" I ask her softly, brushing her skin. Little goosebumps appear and I grin, whilst she blushes a little. She's shy about her body's reactions to mine._

_"No… they're a part of my life as much as you are. They're just a memory of something that happened to me" she says wisely. I nod and then smile softly, as I continue to stroke the scars._

_"So you're saying I'm as bad as these" I tease. She laughs and then leans forward, linking her arms around my neck. I rest my hands on her hips as she moves closer, kissing my jaw. I grin, closing my eyes._

_"Of course not" she says, pressing her nose to mine. I open my eyes, watching her lovingly. I lean forward and kiss her lips, softly, sweetly. She smiles._

_"They're only scars Nine" she whispers. "And you're my life" she replies. This is probably the sappiest we'll ever get and I kind of love it._

_"And you're future too" I say stereotypically. She laughs, her hair brushing my cheek. _

_"Don't get too full of yourself" she teases me. I grin and then lean forward, capturing her lips with mine._

_This kiss isn't so short. Or sweet._

_Xxx_

"You know the routine" Sandor murmurs in a low voice as we enter the airport. It's crazily busy here and I'm alert at once. We have to get to Spain without any hitches. Apparently, the others really need us.

Six and Eight are nearby, pretending to be a couple on their way to Spain to visit Six's parents. Since she can speak some Spanish, enough to be convincing, it works. Devdan and Mark are related grandson and grandfather. Mark is an American who's only recently discovered his grandfather. It's a loose story but it fits well enough.

"And I suppose you better call me Dad" Sandor grimaces at the name. He thinks he sounds too old with that name and I guess my teasing hasn't helped the matter either.

"Sure thing Dad!" I say eagerly and he groans, shoving me lightly.

"Don't push it, my Young Ward" he teases in reply and I shut up. Even after all this time, I still hate the name.

"Do you think they'll be watching out for us?" I ask as we queue to get through the customs. We don't actually have weapons on us… Eight teleported in here earlier and stored them in a place we could get to them after customs.

"Of course" Sandor mutters, shaking his head with a scowl. "This is too dangerous but we have no other choice. Eight could teleport to the wrong place… again" he adds. I nod as I clench my fists before relaxing them.

"But I'm not weak, Sandor. If they attack us, I'll be ready for it. And Six and Eight will be ready too" I say determinedly. Sandor smiles but he looks uneasy.

We get through security pretty quickly and then we set off, heading to the place where Eight hid the weapons. It's not much; my pipe staff, Six's sword and some daggers. But if we're attacked, we can grab some guns from the security and the mogs.

I hope it doesn't come to that.

I sit down in a near Café with the others scattered nearby. Mark looks bored with Devdan and I don't blame him, whilst Six and Eight are trying to be as couple-like as they can be. But guessing by their uncomfortable glances, they're not enjoying it.

I take a gulp from my cup of coffee when I hear banging in the distance. The others haven't noticed anything because I have super hearing but I definitely heard something. I decide not to panic but just to listen out more.

There's another louder bang and then I'm up on my feet at once. The dread racing through my body tells me more than my hearing; there's trouble nearby. I'm right because the minute I'm on my feet, there's the sound of gunfire.

People are up on their feet at once, screaming and ducking under tables. Six and Eight are grabbing their weapons from their bags. I pull out my pipe staff, prepared to kick some ass.

"Go Nine" Sandor says grimly, as he stands up too. The plan was that if anything like this happened, he would stay with Mark and Devdan. Eight, Six and I will be more than enough to handle the mogs.

I nod and then smile grimly at him before I sprint off towards the noise, Six and Eight on my heels. We need to defeat the mogs and then get the hell out of here.

But most of all, I can't die. I have to see Five again.

I have to live.

* * *

**I'm not gonna lie, that was my filler chapter. But there's action up next and a BIG twist (or the beginning of the twist…)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the absolutely amazing reviews! They are so lovely and kind! :D**

**Like I was told in a review, I didn't update yesterday but I had an unplanned migraine :( But I'm all better now and writing! :D**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Three

"Three, do you want anything to eat…_Three"_

I look up from my vacant staring, an apologetic smile gracing my face. Marina's nearby, clutching the menu for room service. I sigh and shake my head, not hungry. She sighs and looks intently at me.

"You can't starve yourself you know" she says. I sigh and then look up sadly at her.

"I'm not hungry" I admit with a small shrug. Marina puts the menu down and drags up a chair so she's opposite me. Her face is deeply sad.

"I'm worried about her too…I know you worry about her too much, but you can't starve yourself" she stresses. I bite my lip and then sigh, reaching for the menu.

"Have you tried healing her again?" I ask as I scan the menu. I settle on a sandwich even though I'm not really that bothered. Marina sighs and shakes her head.

"I have no idea why it's not working!" she rubs her forehead, stressed out. She blames herself for Ella being that injured and not being able to save her. "I have no idea why my legacies have gone!"

I furrow my brow in worry; that's bad news if she still doesn't have them. Marina's face is drawn, her hand going to that pendant around her neck.

The damned Keystone.

"Have you thought that it could be the Keystone playing up and making you lose your legacies?" I ask. Marina nods as she takes it off, placing it on the desk. She frowns even more.

"It doesn't make a difference" she shakes her head. "I still can't read minds, I still can't heal" she slams her fist onto the table and it's the first time I realise how upset she truly is.

"So…. You put it on in the cave?" I ask, trying to go through the events. She nods and sighs.

"I put it on but not for long. I was able to use my legacies normally even though they felt a bit weak at the time…. and then I put it on again and they aren't working… and haven't been ever since" she shrugs angrily. I bite my lip as I try to figure it out.

"What if it has a time limit and then after that, you can't use your legacies…" I offer. Marina looks a little better.

"Maybe… but why is there a time limit? And why is it blocking my legacies anyway?" she asks frustrated. I have no answer for that.

"Mar?" I turn at the weak voice and watch as Ella slowly wakes up, her face paler than normal. She looks so weak and fragile as she shifts on the bed. There's a huge bandage around her stomach where she was stabbed.

"Hey El" Marina goes over and gently strokes Ella's hair back, her face deeply saddened. I want to go over too but I can tell Ella doesn't want me there. She just wants her big sister.

"Where's Papa?" El asks weakly. Marina kisses her forehead as she shifts onto the bed with Ella, gently holding her. Ella winces as her injury is jolted and I look away, despair and fear filling me.

"He's gone out to grab some supplies" I say, standing up and going to the end of the bed. Ella looks up at me, trying to smile. Her face is shiny with sweat.

"Hey Three" she murmurs quietly. Marina looks up at me, her eyes filled with tears. "How's my injury?" Ella continues. Her hand flutters up to grip Marina's.

"It's not so bad" Marina's lie is obvious to all of us. "You'll be better soon" she continues. Ella sighs as she looks up at her 'sister'.

"Isn't your healing working yet?" she asks gently. Marina's face fills with guilt but she attempts a smile.

"Not yet… but it will" again, another lie. We have no idea when Marina's healing with work again but it's not coming soon enough.

"Can't wait" Ella says softly, shutting her eyes. Marina closes her own, tears streaking down her face. I can't take this anymore and I grab my jacket, heading for the door.

"Just getting some air" I manage to say before leaving the room. I lean against the wall when I leave the room, my own eyes filling with tears. I zip my hoodie on, leaving as quickly as I can.

I can't stand the miserable atmosphere in there. It's hell to see Ella like that, to see her so fragile and weak. She's usually so vibrant and sweet and wonderful. Seeing her dying causes me physical pain.

Crayton hasn't moved much from the room either. Like Marina, he's been sitting with Ella, pretending nothing's wrong. I can see by Ella's grateful smiles that she's happy they're there; that she's relieved she's not alone.

But at the same time, she wishes they would admit the truth to her. She knows that unless a miracle happens soon, she could very well die. The thought of her dying makes me want to cry.

I leave the hotel, looking at the mountains around me. To add another worry to the list, we haven't gotten very far from Santa Teresa. The mogs could find us easily and I know that if we're caught again, we're not gonna get far at all. Without Marina's legacies and Ella's injury and Crayton's lack of sleep, I'd be the one holding the fort.

Our odds aren't good.

I want to know how the others are doing too. I'm most worried about Two. Her out-of-character disappearance with Adam is still making me nervous. What is so important that they had to leave us all?

I take a deep breath as I sit down near the hotel, staying nearby. I don't want to go too far, just in case. It's beautiful out here and I could almost, _almost_ forget all my worries about Ella.

Almost.

Xxx

I sit next to the window, smiling as I watch Marina feeding Ella some soup. She's just as bad as before but has gained enough appetite, which is a huge relief. Crayton's nearby, surfing the Internet for news; he's trying to locate the others.

"Anything?" I ask him in a low voice. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Nothing… I have no idea where they are now" he shrugs. Marina gets off the bed, gently lowering Ella on the pillows again. Ella's already fast asleep now, having used too much energy.

She's so ill.

"Maybe there's something in my Chest" Marina offers. She goes over there as Adel swoops in through the window in bird form. She chirps a couple of times but I have no idea what she means. I shrug as Scooby looks up from Ella's feet, interested.

"Nothing" Marina sighs. She doesn't dare use the red communicator crystal since it's bugged and we don't know if it's the Government or the Mogs.

"Is there any way we can contact the US Government?" I ask exasperated as I rub my forehead. "I mean, they must be wondering where we are!"

"You would have thought so but they can't search the whole of Earth for us" Crayton shrugs. Marina cracks a rare grin as she crosses her arms.

"Just look for some recent battles on Earth… we're bound to be nearby" she grins. I laugh and roll my eyes when Adel squawks again, flapping her wings. Marina frowns as she goes over to her chimaera.

"Seriously, can't Adel be quiet… Ella's trying to sleep" I mutter to Crayton who nods with a frown. He's watching Ella nervously, his fists clenched.

"Maybe she's just-" he begins when Marina swears and staggers back from the window. Her face is ashen.

"What's wrong?" Crayton and I are on our feet at once, racing towards the window. I look outside, already having an idea of what's there.

I watch in growing horror as Mogadorian scouts creep out of the trees. They're wearing the usual black trench coats and clutching guns. Scooby and Adel are growling, guarding Ella on the bed.

"Oh my god" Marina whispers, her cheeks pale. Crayton looks sick and I understand the feeling. We're so screwed.

We have an injured Garde. A Garde whose lost her legacies and isn't getting them back any time soon. A worried-to-death Cepan who's too distracted to fight properly. Two Chimaera who are intent on guarding Ella.

And me.

I lock eyes with the others, our faces reflecting the horror we all feel. In the distance, a piken roars. Ella snuffles in her sleep and smiles.

The mogs continue to advance and I clench my fists, painfully aware of how vulnerable we are. Marina sucks in a deep breath, shutting her eyes as she tries to calm her panic. Crayton clenches his jaw.

We need help. _Now._

Xxx

Six

To be honest, the last thing I wanted to do right now was fight another battle. I may be a good warrior but it doesn't mean I want to fight all the time.

Nine's speeding on ahead, brandishing his pipe staff as the mogs charge towards us. Eight's transformed into a huge piken and is squaring up with one quite a distance behind me. I can hear their roars from here and I just hope Eight will be ok.

Marina might just kill me if something happens to him.

A mog throws himself at me but I easily cut him down. I grin as I get into the usual swing of fighting the mogs…. Slice, swing, stab. It's such a routine now that I don't even have to think about it now.

A kraul snarls at me but I use my telekinesis to chuck it up in the air, watching as it dissolves to ash. More krauls come forward but they're easy to defeat.

A group of mogs surround me and I turn invisible, using telekinesis to chuck some of them into the ceiling. A mog lunges forward but I easily behead him with my sword, before spinning on my heel and stabbing the others mogs lunging for me. In minutes, they're all dead.

Nine is nearby and ripping through the mogs with his characteristic enthusiasm. He's like a tornado, spinning through the mogs and issuing destruction. It's kind of impressive to watch but I'm just as good as him so I carry on my attack.

Eight suddenly appears next to me, his clothes torn and covered in bruises but he's alive. He grins at me before aiming his hands at the army and a flash of green light erupts from his hands. The mog army dissolves into green fire and I turn visible.

"Dammit!" Nine shouts as he realises that Eight's just done the job for us. "Dude, I was having FUN!" he yells annoyed. I roll my eyes at Eight as I look around warily.

"Sorry for saving your life" Eight retorts, pressing the healing stone to his cuts and bruises.

"Not quite" I turn at once at the cold voice in front of me. Setrakus, that _jerk_, stands in front of us, his sword and whip in his hand. He grins cruelly when he sees us and I wish John were here right now.

We need Pittacus.

"Where's Number Four?" Setrakus taunts as though he knows what I'm thinking. Although having said that he probably does. Nine clenches his jaw whilst Eight looks pretty panicked. I don't blame him. We need to get to Marina and the others and this is not going to help us.

"Not here?" Setrakus continues to talk. "Well that _is_ a shame. I wanted a rematch" he says with a 'sad' sigh. Nine clenches his jaws.

"You mean another chance for him to kick your ass" he hisses. Setrakus sighs and then makes a small hand gesture. Nine is picked up and literally thrown into a wall about 20 metres away from us.

"Best you can do?" he taunts, getting up and dusting off the rubbish on his clothes. Setrakus hasn't realised that Nine's got invulnerability.

"Not quite" Setrakus says and then suddenly I'm picked up and thrown away just like Nine. But unlike Nine, I _don't_ have invulnerability and when I crash into the wall, a fractured skull is that least of my worries.

I'm in absolute agony as I crumple on the ground but I don't make a noise. I won't give that jerk the satisfaction, even though I really want to start crying.

"You asshole!" I hear Nine shouting at Setrakus and then there's a clang of swords. Eight teleports next to me, where he crouches by me. He gently touches my shoulder.

"Six, are you all right?" he asks urgently. I groan and then something's pressed to my injuries. The healing stone.

Although it's helping me, the pain I feel is multiplied by about a million times, that's how painful it is. I groan and writhe on the ground but Eight continues to press the stone to me. I can feel my legs straightening out and then I sit up, healed.

"Thanks" I whisper as I wipe the sweat from my face. I can see Setrakus fighting Nine nearby and I get up to help when a voice booms throughout the room.

"Stop"

It's Devdan.

Setrakus freezes and then turns to see this new enemy. His face twists into a bitter smile; clearly these two are _not_ friends. And apparently, there are some nasty memories between them.

"Why, my old friend" Setrakus says, the sarcasm obvious to all. Eight helps me stand and we watch all proceedings, confused and pretty scared. The airport is completely empty and we can't get a plane from here.

We need the Xitheris for Eight to transfer his teleportation to someone and then we can all escape. We need to save Ella and the others.

"Why are you doing this?" Devdan asks sadly, raising his hands. He looks so sad but powerful at the same time. I'm suddenly really glad he's here. "Why can't you see that you're going to die?" Devdan continues.

Setrakus roars with laughter as he waves his hand, pinning Nine to the floor with telekinesis. Nine can't move but fortunately he's safe if Setrakus plans on stabbing him. I inch closer, trying to figure out a way to sort this mess out.

"_I'm_ going to die!" Setrakus laughs, sending shivers up my spine. This is a bad, bad situation and Devdan isn't helping after all. "You think _I'm_ going to die!"

He bursts out laughing again and then stamps his foot. The reaction is instantaneous. A huge earthquake ripples throughout the airport and the building begins to crumble and collapse. Huge chunks of rubble begin to fall down amongst us all and Eight shields himself with telekinesis.

I make my move.

I lunge forwards and tackle Setrakus. He cries out in shock as I pummel punches into him. He reacts quickly through and grabs my arm, swinging my away from him. He raises his whip to hit me but I roll under it.

"Eight!" I yell. I grab the Xitheris from my pocket and then chuck it at him. He nods at once as I continue to dodge the blows from Setrakus. Nine's up and lands a punch to Setrakus' stomach, making him stumble back.

"Devdan!" I watch as Eight chucks the Xitheris to Devdan. They're both able to teleport now. Mark and Sandor are running towards us, dodging the steadily falling rubble.

Setrakus lunges out to grab my arm and then stab me but I dodge his attempts and instead, grab my own sword and stick it in his leg. He howls in agony as I kick him back. Nine raises his pipe staff when Setrakus shoots that electrical blue stuff at him.

Nine goes flying back and Eight teleports to him. He grabs Nine as Devdan grabs Sandor and Mark. We're ready to go.

I take a couple of steps forward when something cold wraps around my ankle and pulls me to the ground. More and more huge slabs of ceiling are falling and Eight is hard to see now. Devdan and the others have gone, teleported away.

"Eight!" I scream desperately as I try to fight off Setrakus. He tries to teleport to me but is knocked away by a stray rock. He grabs Nine and tries again when realisation hits me.

If Eight doesn't go now, he and Nine are going to die. They're going to kill themselves trying to save me. Time becomes incredibly slow and a huge hole appears in the floor behind Setrakus and I. I lock eyes with Eight one last time.

I know what I have to do.

"Go!" I shout to him and then I tackle Setrakus.

We fall through the hole in the floor.

Xxx

Two

I never thought I'd ever be in this situation. Sitting on a hotel bed, takeout spread everywhere, as I gossip with a mog.

About _boys._

"Kissing mogs boys is like drowning" Kelly says, taking a bite out of her friend chicken leg. "Seriously, all that saliva!" she groans.

I giggle and nibble on my chip, grimacing as I think of what she just said. "Maybe they're just really bad kissers" I suggest. She shakes her head at once with a wicked smile.

"Oh _gurl"_ she drags out the word making me giggle again. "You have not kissed a mog boy and trust me it's grim" she says. I laugh again and then shrug.

"I haven't kissed a boy" I admit with a huge blush. She grins and pinches my cheek, before returning to her fried chicken.

"Good" she says. "You're too young" She's been kind of like my older sister ever since I was injured in the fight by the base. It's kind of sweet actually. At least I know I can trust her absolutely now.

Tomorrow we're planning on attacking Ashwood estates, a secret Mog community. But for now, we're resting and I've never been so glad to just have an evening in.

"So, have you ever liked a boy?" she asks, reaching for some of my chips. I lightly hit her hand but she simply grins and continues to grab my chips.

"Yeah, there's been one" I say shyly, thinking of Three. I miss him a lot and I wonder what he'd say about my friendship with Kelly. I wonder if he still likes Ella and if they're going out now. After all, they're in Spain together at the moment and they could have gotten a lot closer.

"Ooooh, tell me _everything_" Kelly says, sitting up excitedly. She's grinning eagerly and I laugh. But secretly, it'll be nice to tell someone about my feelings for Three and how much I miss him.

"Well, it's Number Three" I begin nervously. "And he's really nice and funny and sweet" I add but Kelly shakes her head.

"I wanna know about the _looks_ Two!" she exclaims, grinning cheekily at me. I laugh but nod, blushing loads.

"Well, he's tall for his age and tanned. He has black hair and the most amazing brown eyes" I blush even more deeply when Kelly hoots with laughter.

"Sounds dreamy" she teases me. I laugh myself, even though I'm embarrassed.

"Does he like you too?" she asks. I frown and then sigh.

"Yeah…. But he likes Ella too" I say sadly. She furrows her brow in confusion.

"Ella?" she asks. I smile sadly as I take a bite from a chip.

"Number Ten… she came here on a second ship" I explain. Kelly nods in understanding and then takes my hand in sympathy.

"And what's Ella like?" Kelly asks. I sigh as I look down.

"Pretty, funny, clever, nice… just an amazing person" I say sadly. Kelly laughs and squeezes my hand, making me look up in shock.

"She must have a pretty hard time against you" she reassures me. I blush and shrug in modesty.

"I don't think so" I say sadly. Kelly shoves my shoulder lightly.

"If this Three has any sense, he'd go for a girl like you…. But then of course, guys don't have sense so you may have a problem after all" she teases me. I laugh and roll my eyes, cheering up.

"Well, when you meet him you'll have to tell me what you think" I say. Kelly smiles, a genuine one, without sarcasm or humour.

"You really think I'll get to meet the others?" she asks, almost hopeful. I shrug and grin at her.

"Sure… you saved my life after and now you're helping me fight against the mogs" I say. She nods and then squeezes my hand.

"Thanks for giving me the chance to help… I guess similarities really do run in the family" she says ruefully. I laugh and then reach for my chips, still hungry. A girl needs her food before a battle.

"Sure they do… you and Adam are more alike than you think" I offer her some chips and she takes them. She stuffs them in her mouth and then grins at me.

"So… when are you planning on kissing Three then…" she begins to tease me.

I groan and throw some chips at her. She laughs and tries to catch them in her mouth but it doesn't succeed. I can't help but laugh at her.

"Not for a long time!" I say as I eat some more of the chicken. She giggles as she takes a bit of her food but then she turns more serious.

"I wish Adam were here" she whispers. I reach out and wrap an arm around her shoulders, despite her being a lot taller than me. She smiles weakly, looking down.

"He's happy" I say with certainty. "He's with One now" She sniffs and looks away.

"If my race hadn't attached her body to Adam's and screwed her up, she'd be alive, just like you are" she admits. I nod, because I've thought that many times too.

"But Adam and you would still be with the mogs" I add. She sighs and looks away.

"True, true" she says. "But I just can't forgive myself for what I did to Adam" she admits. I sigh and then take her hand, shaking my head.

"He would be proud of you because you saved me and you're fighting with us. Stop beating yourself up and accept this!" I order her and she grins ruefully.

"I am feeling sorry for myself, aren't I?" she asks with an eye roll. She grins at me and then sits up straighter. I watch her curiously; she has funny mood swings.

"Right enough moping and deep talk… we've got an attack to plan!" she says dramatically.

Xxx

"No straying away from me Two" Kelly orders as we get up the next morning, preparing to attack the base. Nerves are flooding through my veins but I try to remain calm. I need to be in control to pull this off.

"I won't" I reply, tying my hair back in a ponytail. Kelly straps a gun onto her belt, making her look fierce and deadly. It's the first time that I really remember she's a mog.

_A mog that's on our side_, I remind myself.

"Look, I know you have the powers and all that shit but I'll be on home ground, so you follow instructions from _me" _Kelly instructs. I can't help but laugh.

"Kelly, I'm not going to do anything that we haven't planned!" I say with an eye roll. "I'm not that type of person!" I protest. She grins and then surprisingly pulls me into a hug.

"Good… because if you don't follow me or the plan, you'll be killed"

Xxx

Third POV

They bring the girl into the hospital room, covered in blood and dust. Her body is broken and her breathing is very light. She's close to death.

The hideous monster leans over her as she's laid down on the bed, her arms and legs strapped down. She doesn't move or make any noise at all. She's out cold.

The monster presses his hand to her forehead and her back arches as a gasp escapes her lips. Her body shakes like she's having a fit and then her body begins to heal. The broken bones straighten up and the blood disappears.

"What will happen to her?" one of the leader's attendants asks as he makes sure the girl is strapped down so she can't move. The leader grins as he walks over to the window, looking over the mountain.

"She'll be our secret weapon" he turns with a cruel smile. "She'll be one of us"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! :D **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! :D I really appreciate every single one of them!**

**Important announcement: ****I am off to Germany from Sunday to Friday so I won't be able to update until then. I may also be unable to reply to PMs too although I'm not sure if I'll get phone signal there or not. But I'll update on the Saturday I get back :D**

**Please read on!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Marina

I never realised how much I depended on my legacies until now.

I'm running through the hotel corridors, Ella slung over my shoulder. Scooby flies above us, terrifying the other customers who are running to their rooms. Crayton and Three are already outside, fighting against the army with Adel.

My job is to get Ella away as safely as possible.

I race down the stairs and into the lobby when gunfire erupts around me. I duck behind the nearest table, wincing at the bullets slam into the wall where El and I were seconds ago.

"Come on legacies, come on!" I hiss fiercely but nothing changes. I blink back tears, needing to focus on getting Ella to safety.

The gunshot stops and I put Ella down, grabbing my gun. I take a deep breath and then stand up, desperately shooting at the mogs. They fire back so I crouch down behind the table, still firing off the gun with my arm above the table. Scooby turns into a fly and then flies behind the troops to finish them off.

I hear the screams and I wince, pulling El close to me.

Scooby squawks and I know it's safe. I jump up and grab Ella, sprinting towards the exit of the hotel. Scooby flies next to us in hawk form, except much larger. I hand Ella to him, who he carries with his strong talons.

A mog suddenly jumps out in front of us but fortunately, I still have my reflexes. I shoot him at once, my heart thundering. I've never felt so defenceless before, even with a gun and a sword.

We race outside and I can see the gunfire and lightning strikes where Three and Crayton are. I can hear roaring from Adel and I hope she's ok.

"This way!" I call to Scooby as we race towards the car park. I don't want to have to leave Crayton and Three but it's the only way to save Ella and even though it's terrible, she's more important to me than they are.

I wrench open our car door and Scooby carries Ella in. I can see more mogs running towards me and I shoot them quickly, relieved I've been working on my aim. I jump into the driver's seat and quickly start the car.

I'm not the best driver though. In fact, I've only had two lessons.

I floor the accelerator and the car screams, racing forwards and crushing some mogs on the way. I grit my teeth as I try to control the car but it's not easy when I have a sick girl and a squawking chimaera in the car.

I race down the hill, leaving the battle behind us. I can't bear to think of Crayton or the others being killed but I have no choice. I have to save Ella otherwise this whole mission is pointless.

I floor the accelerator; thankful it's an automatic car. I race down the hill, trying to avoid the potholes and trying to keep the car straight.

I look in the mirror and panic when I see mog cars following us. Shit, this is not good. They'll be a lot more experienced than me. I press the accelerator harder when we hit a rock and go tumbling over the cliff path.

I scream as I'm thrown around as we tumble down the cliff. The car gathers up speed and I wait for the impact that will finish us off. I close my eyes and try to use my legacy when the car stops in mid air.

For a second I think it's my legacy controlling it but I'm not doing anything. I open my eyes and watch stunned as we're lowered gently to the ground. Ella's awake in the back, clinging to Scooby, her weak body shaking.

"What the hell?" I ask as I stumble out of the car. My legs are shaking as I look around. The mog cars following us are smoking, hollow shells on the mountain.

I open the back door as best as I can when the car's this destroyed and pull Ella out, Scooby following. I look around, trying to find the best way to escape. Maybe Three saved us from where he was fighting the mogs.

But that doesn't make sense; he probably didn't know we were in trouble. Maybe Ella did it even though she doesn't look strong enough. I shrug off what happened and decide to keep running, when a hand is placed on my shoulder.

I shriek and whirl around, punching my attacker without hesitation. Eight stumbles back, his nose bloody as he stares at me with wide eyes. An old man stands laughing next to him and I stare at them both stunned.

"What the hell?" I ask. "How are you here?!" I demand, adrenalin pounding through me. The old man laughs again but sobers when he sees Ella. He leans down and presses a hand to her forehead.

She begins to heal. _Heal._

My jaw is slack as I watch Ella getting healthier. Her skin glows and then wound in her stomach heals over. She opens her eyes and smiles, looking as though she was never ill.

I do the natural thing when someone's been under so much stress.

I begin to cry.

Xxx

I'm sitting on a grassy bank of the river, watching it as it slowly winds through the countryside. We're far away from Santa Teresa and we'll be catching a plane tomorrow to get to America.

The day's been full of surprises. First of all, Eight came and saved me and then Devdan healing Ella. Nine, Sandor and this guy called Mark saved Three and Crayton from likely death. But Six has been taken captive and we'll need to save her as soon as we get to the US.

"What are you thinking about?" I turn to see Eight there, grinning at me. I smile back at him and then turn to watch the river again.

"Everything" I admit with a small shrug. He laughs and sits next to me, his shoulder touching mine. I want nothing more than to curl up in his arms but I don't. I'm too nervous of what he'll say.

I remember the way he held me after I burst into tears after Ella's recovery. I remember how he'd kissed my forehead and stroked my hair. I want that, I want _us._

"I hope Six will be all right… I feel so guilty for leaving her behind" Eight mutters suddenly. I shake my head at once, taking his hand.

"Six threw herself into that hole with Setrakus. She made the decision for you… you had no choice" I reassure him. He sighs and then smiles at me.

"You always know exactly what to say" he says with a small shrug. I blush and look down. With my mind control back (typical, I have it now when it's not vital) I know exactly what he's thinking about. And I'm thinking about it too.

"Look Marina-" he begins seriously but I cut him off. I lean forward and kiss him.

He's rigid with shock at first but then kisses me back. His arms wind around me like they used to and he pulls me so close to him, that there's no space between us. I melt into him, my hands curled in his hair.

We kiss for a while, neither of us wanting this to end. I'm glad I've decided to do this; I've wanted to do it for ages. We finally pull back, both breathless and blushing.

"Oh, um, wow" he mutters and I smile, stroking his face. He turns his head and kisses my palm.

"So does that mean we're back together?" I ask with a small smile. He beams at once and nods eagerly, making me laugh in delight. I snuggle closer into him, finally feeling at peace. This is where I belong, as cheesy as that sounds.

"Does that mean you've forgiven me… for the whole 'you're going to die' business?" he asks, his hands braiding my hair. It's cute that he knows how to do that.

I grin up at him and then look down again. "I always forgave you… I just wanted you to suffer" I tease. He laughs and kisses the top of my head. I've never seen him so happy before and I'm thrilled it's me making him smile that much.

"But seriously… I was happy with being single for a bit and I needed time to focus on training…I wasn't ready for something so serious again" I explain. He nods and I smile, nuzzling his skin. This is heaven. "But for the record, I'm a lot happier with you" I inform him.

"Good" he grins and we kiss again. We pull away and watch the river together, both of us wrapped up in the other. He's not going to let me go anytime soon and I'm not going anywhere.

And even though we'll be off to America soon to find Six and even though we could be in grave danger in a couple of hours, I'm still happy. And telling by Eight's happy humming under his breath, he feels the same.

We might be in a war and we might be in mortal danger. But we have each other and that makes my world so much brighter.

Xxx

John

To say we're having bad luck is an understatement. It seems like Atlantis _really _doesn't like us.

First a tidal wave hits us and then Five is separated from us. And now we're stuck on an ice float, in the middle of the ocean.

The good thing is that we're all together and we still have the sword. The bad thing is that we have no god damn idea where we are.

I lie back on the ice float, created by Five, thinking of everything but how to get back to land. I haven't thought about Six recently because of everything I've had to deal with but right now, all I can see in my mind is her.

I'm sure she's fine and safe with the others. Nine will take good care of her, even though she really doesn't need it. But there's still this part of me that is frantically worried about her and I know I won't feel better until she's with me, wrapped up in my arms.

I've got a goofy smile on my face as I think about her. Those beautiful eyes that display so many emotions, that thick hair, that wonderful laugh…

"John!" I look up unwillingly, annoyed by Five's interruption. I raise an eyebrow at her as I slowly sit up. I'm freezing from the float but right now, I'm just not in the mood to care. I was having a very nice daydream about Six.

"Yeah?" I ask. Henri's lying down with his eyes closed at the moment but he looks up when he hears us talking.

"We need to get back to land" she says. I groan but sit up anyway.

"And how do we do that without any map?" I ask grouchily. She bites her lip and then slides her Chest over. I know what she's talking about at once: the macroism.

"No" I shake my head at once. "The mogs have found a way to hack those. It's too dangerous" I shake my head again but she sighs, throwing her hands up.

"We're in the middle of the fucking sea John! The others can't come and save us! We have to get out ourselves or we'll die here!" she shouts just as grouchy as me. I bite my lip as I stare at her Chest.

"But the mogs can find us if we use that" I say weakly. She stands up and angrily kicks the float making us bob dangerously. I shoot her a glare.

"You miss Six, don't you?" she asks me randomly. I stand up too, crossing my arms as I stare at her in shock.

"How can you even ask that? You know I miss her like-" I say but she interrupts me with a triumphant grin.

"Exactly! You miss her so damn much! I feel like that about Nine" she says with a happy grin. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"So? What's that got to do with this?" I ask, gesturing at her feet.

"If being in danger from the mogs is the only way I get to see Nine again, I'll do it" she says determinedly. "If I get captured because of this, I'll do it. Because I'll be one step closer to finding Nine" she says.

I have to say, I admire her fierceness. Recently I've lost some of my desire to fight but seeing her all fired up about finding the others reminds me of my duty.

She's right.

"Ok, let's get it out" I say, sitting down. She grins and then joins me, grabbing her Chest. She rummages inside before bringing out the little sack containing the special balls. She throws them up and soon they're rotating faster and faster, until Earth appears.

There aren't any blue pulses on the globe but for one. So, the others don't have their Chests open at the moment. I focus in on the pulsing blue dot that's in the Atlantic.

"We're close to Florida" Five says, coming to the same conclusion as me. "If we use our legacies, we could be there in a day" she says with a grin.

"What are you waiting for then?" Henri asks, watching us with grin. "Let's get back to civilisation!"

Xxx

"Bed, bed, bed, bed, bed!"

Five's had a coffee. Which has caffeine. So she's practically high.

She's bouncing on her single bed, grinning as she flies up with each bounce. I roll my eyes as I settle in mine. Henri's in the room next door; he wanted some peace and quiet.

It's so good to be back on land. Not having constant water surrounding you and being able to walk around. Henri can breathe without an air bubble and everything is just so wonderful. I'll never take land for granted again. I can see why Five is so happy, even if it is annoying.

"How the hell does Nine deal with you?" I ask with an eye roll. She grins as she _finally_ settles in bed, drawing up the covers.

"He has this amazing ability to not listen to everything I say" she replies. I grin; that sounds like Nine.

"I can't wait to see them all" I say, suddenly filled with longing to see all of our friends again. Five nods and closes her eyes, probably imagining Nine or something.

"I know… I can't wait to talk to Adam and ask him what the hell he was thinking when he went off on his own!" she says, opening her eyes and looking at me. I laugh and nod.

"He's gonna face the wrath of Five" I say dramatically. She giggles and nods, before smiling sincerely at me.

"Do you know how close we are to winning?" she says. I nod, turning serious too. "I never really thought until now that we could do it" she says.

"I know… growing up with Henri, I used to think it was all a waste of time because we'd die in the end" I admit. Five rolls over to the side and props herself up on her elbow so she can see me better.

"Me too… I never thought we'd get to this point" she smiles, looking relaxed and happy. She lies back down on her bed and I stare up at the ceiling, thoughtful.

"We should probably get some sleep" I say. She yawns and nods, then the light goes out.

"Night" she murmurs before I hear some shifting in her bed. I can see her roll over, the cover drawn over her head.

"Night" I whisper. I roll over and shut my eyes, going to sleep.

Xxx

I'm having a dream with Setrakus again. And let me tell you, it hasn't gotten any more fun.

I'm standing in an empty white corridor, doors lining the walls. I peer around nervously, waiting for Setrakus to appear but he's nowhere. I inch forwards, my jaw clenched as my Lumen lights up my hands.

A door nearby is slightly open and I walk closer, trying to listen to the murmured conversation inside. There's a sickening feeling in my stomach that tells me something is horribly wrong.

"When will we administer the drug?" it's a mog talking, I know that at once. I inch closer, wanting to know what they're talking about.

"When she wakes up" _she, _who's _she? _

"And will it work?" I can hear them moving around and I hear the small clatter of a tray being put down. One of the mogs laughs, the mog that talked about this girl.

"Of course. She won't remember a thing when she wakes up… only what we want her to"

I furrow my brow in confusion and worry. This doesn't sound good and the sickening feeling has spread all over me. My hands are shaking and I move forwards, pushing open the door. For some reason, I pass straight through.

It's a bare hospital room. It has a very clinical feel about it and everything is wither white or polished steel. There's no window and the centre of the room is dominated by a table, some machines and a hospital bed.

Someone's lying in the bed.

I can't see who it is because the mogs are leaning over the person and their face is hidden but I feel even worse. Every instinct in my body is _screaming_ for me to get the hell away from this room and run, but I have to know who it is.

I inch closer, my heart thundering in my chest. I take a deep breath as the mogs move away from the table and the face is revealed.

It's a face I would know, would love, anywhere. It's Six.

"No!" I yell as I try to lunge forward and save her but my body won't obey me. It stands in shock as pain streaks through me.

Six has been captured. She's in danger and I can't do a thing. My body is crippled in agony.

"Not so strong now" I turn at the taunting voice to see Setrakus nearby. I want to fight him and then get Six the hell away from here, but I know I can't. I can only watch.

"I'll kill you" my voice is shaking. "I will kill you" I promise. Setrakus laughs as everything around me begins to fade and Six is dragged away from me.

"And I'll kill her if you dare" he promises.

Xxx

Kelly

I try to fight the nerves in my stomach as I approach the front door. Two is behind me, her hands loosely tied behind her back as she tries to act the weak and pathetic Loric. Even though this should be easy to pull off, I'm still terrified.

We're doing the usual trick. I'm the hero bringing back the Loric from battle where she'll be killed and I'll be saved. But secretly, the minute we get down into the underground tunnels we're going to finish what Adam started so long ago.

In over an hour's time, Ashwood Estates will be nothing but a graveyard. And even though it's my race, I can't wait.

I take a deep breath and after a reassuring smile from Two, I knock on the door. My palms begin sweating as I hear movement from inside. I stand up straighter and try to put on a cruel and smug smile.

"Kelly?" seeing my poor mother in front of me shocks me, even though I knew it would be her opening the door. She looks worn down by life and I feel something I've never really felt before.

Absolute crippling grief. This is all my fault.

"Hey mom" I say, trying to disguise the lump in my throat. My mum looks behind me and sees Two. She looks stunned and shocked.

"What's going on Kelly?" she asks. She inches away from me and I realise with a pang of horror that she doesn't trust me anymore.

Can you blame her? After everything she's been through it's a wonder she can even get up in the mornings.

"I need to go downstairs" I gesture to Two behind me, who's looking down at the floor, tears streaking down her face. She's a good actress.

"Is that…" my mum trails off, stunned. I nod and try to look professional but never before have I wanted to reach out and hug her so much. I guess as well as turning into a traitor, I've also developed a heart.

"I need to take her downstairs" I repeat, reaching out and jerking Two towards me. She stumbles and shoots me a glare but I know she's only faking.

Hopefully. She's scary when she's angry.

"Of course" My mum, bless her, is clearly not developing the traitorous ways that Adam and I did. She leads us through the house, her gaze flitting nervously to us every couple of minutes.

"How did you find her?" she asks me. I take a deep breath, the lie not coming to my lips easily.

"After Adam was killed, I followed her" I say with a small shrug. "She wasn't very good at hiding from me" I laugh smugly and I see my mum flinch. Life has clearly worn her down.

"Right" she replies. She goes to the cupboard by the stairs that leads to the underground community. She pauses and then turns to me.

"Is this for real Kelly?" she asks, her voice worn down. I want to reach out and hug her, telling her everything but instead I nod.

"Of course, I'm not a traitor like _him" _I laugh and she flinches. She turns away and gestures to the cupboard. Her face is covered in shadows.

"I guess I'll see you for dinner" she says as the elevator doors open. I want to say something, maybe 'goodbye' or 'I love you' but I simply nod and go into the elevator. Two follows me and the door shuts, blocking off my mother's sad face.

"I'm sorry" Two says as we go down. "That must have been hard" she says. I shrug as I quickly untie her. I press a simple handgun into her hand but once we get underground, there'll be some proper artillery down there.

"Let's just do this" I mutter grabbing my own gun. She looks at me for a long time and then nods.

The elevator doors ping open.

At once I'm amazed by the swarming mogs all around, not aware of the threat just yet. All of them are weapon less and Two grins. I take a deep breath, raise my arm and begin to shoot.

I'd like to say it was easy killing all of those mogs. But every single explosion of ash hurts. It hurts knowing that that was one of my race I just killed. But I have to carry on doing Adam's job so I continue my shooting.

Two's force field is a godsend. _She's_ a godsend. She uses telekinesis to divert the bullets shot our way and the field saves us from the stray bullets. She uses her telekinesis to throw the mogs into the walls and to stab them with their swords.

I stop and breathe for a moment once we've killed every mog in the corridor. I know there are more, I can hear them marching from here and the siren's going. But I take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"This way!" I direct Two towards the artillery room. She nods and we sprint off, the force field surrounding us on all sides now. More mogs shoot at us but it protects us and we're the ones doing the most damage.

After what feels like forever, we reach the artillery room and Two breaks the door down with telekinesis. It's empty, thank god, but I can hear the armies marching towards us. We need to set the bombs off and then hope to god that Two's force field is strong enough.

"Here!" I scream, pointing at the dynamite. Two nods and we race forwards. I can hear the horns of the mogs as the army marches closer and closer and fear pounds through me. My hands fumble as I try to strike a match.

"Come on, come on" I mutter desperately. Two is shaking next to me, her eyes fixed on the door.

The army is getting so close.

"Kelly! Come on!" She shrieks. I nod and then finally light the match, lighting the end of the thread that goes to the dynamite.

The army is just outside the door.

Two grabs my arm and we duck in a corner as the door of the armoury is forced open. Mogs are waiting outside, covered in weapons and evil smirks on their faces. I cower next to Two as she puts up her force field, hugging me. We're both shaking.

"Come on, come on" I whisper, desperately hoping the dynamite will go off soon. I close my eyes as the army comes closer and then there's a huge boom and a flash of light.

The room erupts.

Xxx

I pick through the rubble of my old home, smiling sadly at the slightly burnt pictures of Adam and I together. They're all that remains of my home. I sigh because he should still be alive and celebrating this triumph with me.

The whole of Ashwood Estates is gone. There's nothing but rubble and a whole load of ash.

Two is sitting in our car nearby, almost asleep as she waits for me to get a move on and join her. I need to leave soon before the authorities come or we're screwed.

I look around the barren atmosphere; hardly believing this was once my home. I fight back tears as I try to keep calm. I can't regret my decision; there's no time or energy for that.

My mother was killed in the attack. No mog could possible have survived that explosion of that magnitude. It was an absolute wonder that Two was strong enough to protect us for long enough. She should be so proud of herself.

I walk over to the car, smiling at Two when she looks up wearily. She's exhausted after everything and I don't blame her. I don't think I would have been able to keep up the concentration for a force field in the middle of an explosion.

I get into the car and switch it on. Two gently takes my hand, giving it a weak squeeze.

"You did the right thing helping me" she reassures me. I smile and nod, feeling better. I'm helping her race and doing the work my brother started. This is the right thing to do.

Adam would be proud of me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them all so much!**

**Also, thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter. Since I'm now back in the UK I can post regularly once more.**

* * *

Six

I slowly open my eyes, the light blinding me at first. It's a shock after having my eyes shut for so long. My body feels rested as though I've been lying down for a long time.

Where am I? _Who_ am I?

I sit up, confused. I try to remember the last thing that ever happened to me but I can't. I don't know who I am or what I'm doing here or even where I am.

What's going on? What _do_ I know?

I seem to know things, weird things. Like if I concentrate really hard, I can turn invisible. Like I can use a sword and gun at the same time. I can fight off an army of mogs-

What are mogs?

I try to get off the bed and for the first time, I release there's a metal band securing my legs to this bed. I frown as I reach down and try to break them but they're too strong. Strange… for some reason I thought I could break any metal since I'm so strong.

The door at the end of the room opens and two people walk in. One of them is a small woman, but there's something about her that's _odd._ I don't know what it is about her that makes my skin crawl but it does all the same.

The man is terrifying. He towers about the woman and has a mess of dirty blonde hair, with a gruesome purple scar around his throat. He has a cruel face and my instinct makes me curl my fists and glare at him.

But why? Looks don't always make someone terrible.

…Do they?

"Good morning Six" the woman says. Six? Is that my name? I frown as I lean back on the back, the woman adjusting it so I can sit up. She checks the machines and makes a few notes on her clipboard.

"Six?" I ask. "What does that mean?" I ask confused.

The man grins triumphantly at something and shares a look with the woman. That makes me uneasy. He pulls up a chair and sits next to me, still towering over me. He makes my skin crawl and I want to run but I don't know why.

What's happening to me?

"That's your name… you're an experiment, a successful one at that. Experiment Six" the man says. I furrow my brow as I try to understand what he's saying.

"Experiment? For what?" I ask. The woman checks the beeping machines by my bed and then after a loaded look by the man by my bed, she swiftly leaves. The man watches me closely before standing up and walking to the one small window in the room. The light highlights his truly atrocious looks.

I suppose I shouldn't really call him a man. More like a monster… My natural instinct agrees with that name.

"There's a lot to tell you Six" he muses after a while. I focus back on him, aware that I'm about to hear something important. "Let me start from the beginning" he says.

"The beginning of what?" I ask, intrigued. He laughs, a bitter sound that makes me wince as he marches to my bed.

"The beginning of the Great Expansion" he says and then he begins his story.

Xxx

It turns out it really was a long story. Setrakus Ra, that's his name, was talking for hours and kept me hooked the whole time. Once he was done, I was tired and overwhelmed; I had to be sent to sleep again.

And now I'm here. In my own room.

It's a confusing mess, my existence. It turns out that there are two races: the Mogadorians and the Loric. Long story short, there's been a war for centuries and the mogs attacked and destroyed the planet Lorien. Seems a bit far-fetched to me but the passion and liveliness on the Beloved Leader's face when he was talking about it was inspiring.

I'm a secret weapon in this war. Although I'm only an experiment, I've been created like a Loric, complete with legacies and everything. I'm supposed to fight the Loric and they'll be so shocked by my existence that I can kill them in seconds.

And then I can get my promised penthouse into the John Hancock Centre in Chicago, whatever the hell that is. I don't know if I want it or not.

I'm not going to lie, there are some odd things about the tale. Like how I know some things about myself and how I feel like I'm missing someone or something. I've been awake an hour and there's this funny burning feeling in my chest as though I'm hurting.

_Heartache._

I don't know why I should be heartbroken or whatever but I feel that way. I feel like there should be someone here, someone who's important to me but I don't know what. I don't understand.

There are also the weird scars on my legs. Setrakus tells me they're mistakes from the experiment but when I trace them, I feel like there's something more to them. There's a meaning to them. But I just don't know what it is.

I sigh as I go over to the window. I'm in a weird mountain place called West Virginia. Apparently there used to be a great base here before but now all that's left is a hollow mountain. We're in a weird watchtower nearby that's been turned into headquarters.

I can't see much, only hills and trees from here and of course that hollow mountain. It's very eerie actually, to think about it being hollowed out. I sigh as I gaze out, my hand on the amulet around my neck.

What does this piece of jewellery mean too? It has a symbol on it and the thought of me parting with it hurts and fills me with fear.

I move away from the window and pause in front of the plain mirror on my wall. I'm tall and pretty with black hair. My face is very familiar, as though I've spent time looking at it before. As though I lived another life before this one.

There are things about me that feel old, as though I _have _lived before. There are the lines of my face that show misery and grief. There's the maturity around me that is not just a personality trait but something that's been built up for a long time. There's the empty look in my eyes that tells me I'm missing something very important to me. I look like someone who's lived for a long time.

But why would the Beloved Leader lie?

I pace the room, distracted, and then decide on sleeping. Setrakus said I was beginning my training tomorrow so I might as well get a good night's sleep before then. I go over to the bed, where I flop down and pull the covers over.

At first I can't sleep. All my thoughts are running through my head and I still feel incredibly nervous around here. I feel as though I should be on my guard, even though I can supposedly trust these people.

I take deep breaths and shut my eyes, practising some breathing exercises that seem horrible familiar. Before I can start worrying again, the relaxing process works and I drift off into sleep.

Xxx

I'm dreaming of a boy.

I don't know who he is or how old he is exactly, even though he looks 17, or his name but I know him. There's something so wonderfully familiar about him but I just don't know what.

He's standing on a balcony, overlooking a field. He has thick blonde hair, and a very attractive face. He's staring off into the distance, a thoughtful and deeply sad look on his face.

He looks down at his hands and they light up softly, making me want to gasp in my ghost-like form. He smiles softly as he turns his hands over and over. They like his face up in a perfect glow and I can almost feel my heart melt.

What's happening to me?

"I'm coming for you Six" he whispers in a smooth, deep voice. I'm startled; he knows me! How does he know me? I've only been created!

"I promise, I won't let you down" he murmurs. He looks up at the sky, at one gleaming star in particular.

_Lorien_ some deep part of me thinks. I'm getting disturbed now and very confused. I feel a tie to this star, something that's much stronger than my 'bond' with Setrakus and the mogs. I feel the same kind of tie with this boy.

"I promise you Six… I love you" the boy whispers, before turning back into the room.

I wake up, sweating and panting. My heart is thundering and I clutch my pounding head.

That boy knew me. He _loved_ me! He promised to come and save me. I knew him too. Being with him, if only for a second, showed me that it was _him_ that's missing.

I knew that star, _planet_. It was Lorien and I felt an incredibly strong tie to it. Somehow it links up with my scars and my amulet. But why?

The boy loved me.

_And you love him._

I put my head in my hands, overwhelmed by my thoughts and that annoying hidden voice in the back of my mind which keeps on telling me the dark truth. I don't know who to believe, my dreams or my Beloved Leader. Why would he deceive me?

_Why would your dreams deceive you?_

Who is this secret voice in me that seems to know more than I do? Is this my subconscious or is it more?

What's going on? Who's lying to me? Who's telling the truth?

And most importantly, who am I?

Xxx

Eight

"Oh come on, you'd look cute in this!"

Marina pouts as she holds out a fluffy hat. It's been made so it's like a cat, with ears poking up at the top and whiskers poking out. If I put it on, it will look as though I have a cat on my head.

An unrealistic cat, but one all the same.

"No way" I shake my head at once. "It's not my style"

Marina pouts and then puts the hat on herself. I'm not going to lie; she looks adorable with that cute little hat on her head…. Actually, I think I'm beginning to like it after all.

"See? It suits you, but not me. I don't do cute" I protest with a grin. She laughs as she takes it off, putting it back on the display. She links her hands with mine as she leans forward and pecks me on the lips.

"Yeah, you do" she teases. "You're cute!" I pout and she kisses me briefly again before the shop assistant clears her throat with a glare. I blush and drag Marina out of the shop and into the main shopping area.

"I'm not!" I protest. "I'm manly!" She giggles as she swings our arms softly. I haven't seen her this happy in a while and I feel the same way. I feel delighted, free, at peace… all at the same time.

"Whatever you say" she replies, looking around in awe.

We're at an airport stop in England. We couldn't get a flight from India to the US without a stop because of late booking so we chose one with a stop in England. And honestly? Hanging around and waiting for our next flight is pretty great.

We've split up into small groups. Marina and I have gone off to do some shopping, whilst the others are hanging around together. We can't be bothered to play a role anymore; if we're attacked, we're attacked.

"Fancy some lunch?" she asks, her eyes on a coffee shop. I grin down at her as I kiss her hair. I can't get enough of her.

"Sounds good to me" I reply. We head over, both of us immersed in our own thoughts and in each other.

Being with her the last day and a bit has been bittersweet. I've loved hanging around with her and yes, kissing her is an added bonus. But the thought of Six's capture weight heavily on us all.

"I can't wait to get to America" Marina sighs. Her hand is still linked with mine, even as we decide what Panini to get in the queue.

"Why?" I ask, genuinely interested. Everything I want is here, cheesy as that is. She rolls her eyes at my thoughts but doesn't say anything. She won't tease me about my thoughts; she respects my privacy.

"Because then Nine can snap out of his strop" she says. I laugh as I pick up a cheese toasty.

Nine's been miserable ever since Marina and I got together. It's not that he's fallen in love with either one of us (which would be plain weird) but it's because seeing us reminds him of Five. And I can understand how much he misses her.

"Yeah but can you blame him?" I say. We hand our food over as the baristas get the coffees ready. "Being separated from the person you love is horrible" I mutter. She nods as she rests her head on my shoulder. I kiss her hair and then rest my head on hers.

"I know but we'll all be together soon enough" she says. She looks up at me and smiles teasingly. "If you're this cheesy every time we meet up, I might leave more often"

"Why?" I pout as I pay. I know she's only joking really so I'm not that bothered. She giggles as she gently pokes me in the side.

"Because seeing you sentimental is amusing and cute at the same time" she laughs. I roll my eyes as I grab our tray and we head over to a private table in the corner. Just us two and no one nearby. Perfect.

"I'm not cute!" I protest again. She laughs as I set the tray down, settling on the sofa. I join her, wrapping an arm around her. She snuggles in and kisses my cheek, her soft hair brushing my cheek. The scent is intoxicating and so familiar.

"Yeah you are!" she tickles my stomach gently and I squirm away, with a pout. This is _not_ fair. "You're my cute Eight!" she adds. I roll my eyes as I take a bite from my food. She grins as she grabs her own.

"Eat your sandwich" I mutter, still pouting. She laughs and leans across, kissing me deeply.

I don't pout after that.

Xxx

I hate flying. For someone of my height, it's very uncomfortable.

I've tried shape shifting so I was smaller but Marina couldn't stop laughing at me and even I have to admit, it was pretty hilarious. So I went back to normal and even though it's uncomfortable, I'll deal with it.

Anyway, I can't move now. Marina's fallen asleep on my chest since we put the armrest up. Her feet are tucked up beneath her and my arms are around me as she snuggles into my neck. I can feel every breath and even though it tickles, it's still wonderful.

"Seriously, how long left?" Nine grumbles from the other side of Marina. I shush him quietly and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Another couple of hours… get to sleep" I reply. He stares at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, I'm taller than you and _you're_ uncomfortable… think about how I feel" he says. I laugh softly as I raise an eyebrow in return.

"Yeah but you're sitting comfortably… look at me, I have Marina asleep on me" I complain. My back and arms are in an odd position because of the way she's asleep on me.

"Oh come on dude… you love it" Nine replies. I grin and kiss Marina's hair, smiling when she snuggles closer, even in her sleep. Yeah, I do love it.

"You'll see Five soon" I say. He sighs and then smiles, probably thinking about Five if that relaxed smile says anything.

"Yeah I know. It's all I think about" he says. I nod and then frown, thinking of my own problems.

"I'm not looking forward to telling John that I let Six down. He already blames me for Sam's death" I say sadly. Nine looks at me earnestly as he takes a glug from his water bottle.

"Six chose to jump into that hole with the bastard and it wasn't your fault Sam died. Stop being so guilty all the time and enjoy life while you can. Don't waste it" he says.

Wow. That's probably the most inspirational words I've ever head from Nine. I nod and then smile, holding Mar tighter. She smiles against my neck, even in her sleep.

"Besides, Johnny still can't beat me" Nine snorts and I roll my eyes. There's the Nine I know. "If he goes for you, you have backup" he adds. I laugh loudly and Marina shifts, waking up slowly.

"Oops, sorry Mar" I whisper as she sits up a little, looking blearily around. Nine waves at her with a smirk and she groans, leaning back in her chair.

"How are you not tired?" she asks wearily. Nine laughs as he drinks from his coke can.

"It's called Caffeine" he says. He seems all right to me but for someone who's tired and just woken up, it's too much. She moves back into her former position and I grin, wrapping my arms around her.

"You might want to get some sleep before we land" Marina says to me. I shrug gently as I run my hands through her hair. I can tell she likes it from the relaxed smile on her face.

"I'm not tired" I say truthfully. Nine chuckles and rolls his eyes at me.

"If you pull the line 'I prefer watching you sleep' I'm gonna be sick" he teases. Marina giggles weakly as she hugs me tighter.

"I know what you mean" she replies to him. I roll my eyes as I kiss her head.

'Stop teasing me and go to sleep" I order gently. She sighs but snuggles in even closer and shuts her eyes.

And even though Nine teased about it earlier, I do spend the rest of the flight watching her sleep. Because she's wonderful to watch.

Xxx

Two

I lie in the bath, appreciating the warm water and the rose scented bubbles. I drift my hands through the water, smiling as I relax more.

Kelly and I are in a small hotel, about two hours or so from Ashwood Estates. News of the explosion has been on the news for a while now and theories are ranging from terrorism to a fatal gas leak.

I'm not worried about getting caught. The Government are on our side now and they'll know we would only ever kill mogs. If a human were killed, it would be unintentional. But mogs' deaths are not a problem.

I get out of the bath and dry myself off quickly. I get dressed and then towel-drying my hair, I leave the bathroom. Kelly's on one of the two single beds, her face in a frown. She smiles weakly when she sees me.

"Hey" she whispers, subdued. I smile sadly at her; she must still be sad from this morning. I know she puts on a front but killing your race as well as your mother must be hard.

"Thanks for helping me today" I say softly as I kneel next to her on the bed. She nods and looks up. Her face is uneasy.

"That's all right" she's very subdued and a trickle of fear creeps through my body. I ignore it though and grab the food she ordered.

"Hm, chicken, my favourite" I say with a grin. She smiles as I tuck in but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong Kelly?" I ask her after eating for a while. She sighs and then looks out of the window. The sky's grey outside and it's beginning to rain.

''Nothing" she gets up and walks to the window. For the first time I notice she's fully dressed with a coat and shoes.

What's going on?

"Look, I understand if you're upset-" I begin when she whirls around and shoots me a glare so vicious I stagger back. What the hell?

"Upset?" she hisses. I wince and stare at her stunned. "Upset?!" her voice raises in a shriek. "I helped destroy my race and my mother today! And you think I'm only upset!"

I pale dramatically and cross my arms nervously. "I'm sorry… I thought you wanted to do it. You were the one who told me about it in the first place. I thought you were ok with it" I whisper softly. She laughs bitterly as she looks away from me.

"Oh I was, which is why this is so screwed up!" she hisses. I take a couple of steps forward and try to smile at her.

"It's not. Adam did it and he was proud of his work" I try to reassure her. Her face turns horribly rigid and I take a couple of steps back again.

"Adam was fucking perfect" she snarls. "Adam didn't get his family killed" she snarls. I want to point out that actually he killed Ivan but that won't help right now.

"Look Kelly, I don't know what's gotten into you but you have to stop this. You can't change what happened" I say. She laughs angrily and shakes her head. She paces away from me, her face twisted in a scowl I know all too well. It was the same one she gave me when we first met.

"Oh trust me, I know" she mutters angrily. I don't know what to do. It looks really bad right now and I can feel tears in my eyes.

"You're not going are you?" I ask weakly. She sighs and then slowly looks at me, nodding her head once. I freeze and then begin to cry.

"Please don't" I don't want my friend to go. "Please stay…. I don't understand" I beg. Her face freezes in pain and then she scowls, turning away from me.

"I killed my mother and brother! I'm a monster and despite what you think, your friends will want to kill me!" she yells. I shake my head, tears in my eyes as I grab her hand. She snatches it away at once and I wince.

"No, no they won't" I say hastily but I know it's a lie. Five will want Kelly dead because of Adam.

"Look Two" Kelly tries to say gently. "I helped you at the training base and today in Ashwood. I don't think it's much to ask for me to go off and do my own thing now" she says sharply.

I stagger back from her, still crying. Despite being a mog, she and I got on really well and after she saved my life, I counted her as a true friend. I can't believe she'd even think about doing this to me and it hurts more than I thought it would.

"Please don't do this…. We're friends" I whisper. She laughs bitterly as she grabs her bag.

"No we're not… we were allies and now I've decided I want to do my own thing" she mutters. I begin to cry again.

"You're betraying me!" I yell at her. She winces and looks down, almost ashamed.

"I'm good at that" she mutters. "But I have to go now. I hope everything works out of you and Three" she says.

I can't believe this is happening and when she reaches for the door handle, reality kicks in. I race forwards and drag her back desperately. I don't want my friend to leave me, not like Conrad did.

I grab her arm tightly and she whirls around, slapping me hard. I stumble back and cower on the floor as she looms over me. Her face is sad but unforgiving.

"I can't do this anymore Two!" she yells. "I'm not like Adam! I can't keep on killing my race!" she yells and then she kicks me. I lie sprawled on the ground, trying not to cry as she leaves the room, slamming the door behind her.

I'm alone. She's left me here all alone.

Xxx

I sit on the bed, the cold takeout next to me. I'm sobbing as I gently pull the covers over me. I feel scared and alone and terribly vulnerable as I cower beneath the sheets.

I should have seen this coming. On the drive back form Ashwood Estates, she was so quiet and so withdrawn. I should have seen how upset she was by the whole thing.

I also know deep down that this was always coming. She was never going to completely help us because she wasn't involved in one of our memories like Adam. She didn't fall in love with a Loric like Adam. And honestly, she's just not Adam.

She was only helping because of her guilt. I know she and I got on; she was lying when she said we were only allies. And I honestly believe she thought she could meet the others and join the cause. But seeing her mother and seeing me killing her old family home must have hurt her too much.

I don't forgive her just yet, I'm still furious she left just like that. I'm furious she slapped me. But I know she thought that the only way I'd let her go was if she did something like that and I suppose she's right.

I wipe my tears away and I plan my next move. I'm going to go back to the training base, where we all planned so long ago to meet. Hopefully the others might be there by now.

I sigh as I lie back in bed, already missing Kelly. She was a funny and kind friend, even if she was a mog. I hope she's all right wherever she is and that she'll manage. She once said she wanted to study art.

I hope she can do that now.

I yawn as I snuggle deeper in bed. I've set the alarm for five in the morning; I need to leave as soon as I can. Despite being on my own, I feel tougher now and I know that if I'm attacked I can handle it. I might be 13 but I'm strong and can handle problems now.

Kelly might have been a mog and she might have made me cry this afternoon but she really has made me into a fighter. And I have to thank her for that.

I settle down in bed, closing my eyes and shutting the world out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies…**

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you all so much for the absolutely amazing reviews! I appreciate them all so much!**

**Please read on!**

* * *

John

We stand on the remains of the training base, all of us covered in dust, ash and sweat. Henri, Five and I have spent the past three hours looking for Sam's body. Now is the time to bury it.

"I haven't found it" Five comes up next to me, breathing heavily. We're waiting for the others to turn up but we understand we might have to wait a couple of days at the most.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" I groan, running my hands through my air. I'm on edge ever since I had my dream about Six. I don't know if it was true or not but I'm worried.

I can't get the image of her strapped to that bed out of my mind. What are they doing to her?

"I'm sorry but I don't think he's here" Henri comes towards us, his face filled with regret and sadness. "There aren't any bodies around so I think they've all been removed for burial" he says sadly.

"He'll get a hero's one" Five reassures me. She pulls me into a hug and I sigh, hugging her back. After everything together, she's like a little sister to me.

"John? Five?" I turn at the voice and grin when I see Two. She's here! She's safe!

There's something a little different about her, something more mature. She's standing taller and she's a lot more proud. She should be, she's so important.

"Two!" Five bounds forwards and hugs her. I guess after everything we've been through with Atlantis Five is feeling emotional. "Oh my god, where have you been?!" she demands.

Two laughs as Henri and I come over, hugging her more gently than Five did. I ruffle her hair as I notice her more confidant smile. Good, it's about time she knew how strong she was.

"It's so good to see you all" she admits but there's a shadow on her face. Something has happened to her and it's obviously not good. Henri pauses as he watches her closely and Five peers around with a grin.

"Where's Adam?" she asks. A feeling of dread trickles through me when I see Two's sad face. Five raises her eyebrow, panic in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… he's gone" Two finally whispers. Five bites her lip hard and I see tears in her eyes. I want to start crying as well; not Adam too. This can't be true. Not another friend dead, not another one lost forever.

"How?" Five asks, her voice breaking. Like I did with Sam, she's experiencing the pain of losing a best friend. Her face looks horribly fragile and her eyes glisten with tears.

"It was a trap" Two's voice is husky with tears. "He thought his sister was in trouble and he went after her…but he was killed by Setrakus" she explains. Five hugs herself tight, breathing quickly. I can understand what she's going through.

"Why would he do that?" Five mutters. She looks deeply hurt and her face is lined with grief. I can tell by the biting on her lip that she wants to get the hell away from here and just cry.

I feel like that too. The thought that I'll never see Adam again is just as gut-wrenching as it was when I saw Sam die. I let the tears stream down my face and I can see Two trying hard not to sob.

"Let's sit and talk about it" Henri says gently, taking Two's elbow. She begins to cry outright and I wonder if there's more to her story. I wrap her in a hug again and then we both sit down, my arm around her shoulders.

"I should have done something" Two sobs. She puts her face in her hands and I gently take one, shaking my head.

"There's nothing you could have done" I reassure her. I look up for Five's back up but her face is as cold as ice. She looks emotionless as she tries to deal with the pain inside.

"I should have done something though… I knew it was a trap but deep down I didn't do anything" Two carries on. Henri shakes his head sadly as she continues to sob. It's obvious she's needed to vent for a while.

"It was an impossible situation" I soothe. I can see what happened to Adam through her memories and I wince as I see him get stabbed. Five clenches her jaw and looks away.

"What happened once he died?" I ask gently. Two sniffs and wipes her nose.

"I got a new legacy, flying" she whispers softly. I grin eagerly at her and gently squeeze her shoulder.

"That's amazing! You must be getting so strong now!" I say and she smiles softly. She takes a deep breath as she tries to calm down.

"I-I also made friends with Kelly, his sister" she says in a rush.

I admit, that floored me. I can tell at once she's telling the truth but why did she become friends with the girl that got Adam killed? It doesn't make sense but there must be more to the story.

"Why would you do that?" Five hisses, stalking forward. She looks mad and I shoot her a warning glare. She ignores me.

"Let me explain" Two says, her voice hard. She doesn't look intimidated as she watches Five who stalks forward.

"Explain? That bitch killed Adam and you-" Five moves too close too quickly and Two reacts without thinking. Her force field goes up and slams into Five, who is sent sprawling on the ground.

"Enough!" Henri barks. Five is still on the ground and she looks up, shocked and hurt. Two looks stunned but isn't blushing and fumbling for an apology.

"Both of you apologise" Henri says shortly, as Five scrambles to her feet. She stuffs her hands in her pockets and then looks down, her face streaming with tears.

"I'll be right back" she mutters, her voice chocked up. She turns invisible, and through mind control, I can here her running away. She needs to grieve for Adam by herself.

"Was that my fault?" Two whispers, still looking shocked. I gently pat her arm and shake my head. We all sit down again.

"No… she needs time by herself… we've had a very busy couple of days" I explain.

Two goes on tells us about what happened to her and how she made friends with Kelly. I'm amazed and impressed at how far Two has grown and how much she should be proud of herself. I'm also in awe that we still have a potential ally out there.

I go on to tell Two our story and when I show her the sword, she gasps in shock and awe.

I haven't had time to really examine the sword until now. It's long and silver, with an elaborate hilt. There's a Loric symbol, my symbol, on the hilt and as I run my fingers over it, I get a shock. I almost feel as though there's something under the symbol but I shake it off.

"So what do we do now?" Two asks. I grimace as I stretch out on the ground.

"We wait" I groan.

Xxx

We've been here two days as we wait for the others. We've all gone off to do our own thing but not that far. We have to stay here at the base and Henri's the only one that's been allowed to go for food. He's unrecognisable and according to him, 'not as valuable as you lot'.

I have to admit, I'm bored and very worried. Every hour that the others don't show up, freaks me out more and more. I can't help but imagine them to be injured or captured… Especially Six. I need to see her safe and in my arms after the dream I had of her.

Two is nearby, looking thoughtful. She's probably thinking of her friend, Kelly and what she's doing now. I have to say, it's odd behaviour on the mog girls' part but I can understand why she'd be intimidated.

Five is on the other side of the base, by herself and not visible from here. I can sense her mind and I know she's fine right now, but she wants to be alone. She's taking Adam's death hard and I don't blame her. It's hard losing someone you love.

"Hey, what's that?" Two gets up and nearby, Henri looks up. A car, no _two_ cars, are pulling up towards us and I narrow my eyes. I light my hands up with lumen as the cars stop. I quickly read their minds and then beam.

"It's the others" I say eagerly and I bound forwards, looking forward to seeing Six. I'm next to the car in seconds.

"Johnny!" Nine cheers when he sees me. I laugh and hug him quickly but he's distracted. I can tell he's looking for Five.

"That way" I tell him, pointing to where she is and then he's off. Marina and Eight greet me, their hands clasped and Ella beams when she sees me. To my surprise Mark gets out of the car and when he sees me, he eyes me with a look I can't fathom. I don't focus on him for too long.

"Where's Six?" I demand. Eight looks down and at once my body freezes in horror. _No, my dream was true! Please God, may it not be true._

"Where is she?" my voice is low and terrifying. Marina bites her lip and then reaches out, her voice sad. Her eyes watch me nervously.

"She's with them John… she's been captured"

I fall to my knees, my breath knocked out of me. She's gone. He's got her.

_I'll kill him._

Xxx

Five

The horrible thing about the pain of loss is that it's always there, always present. It's a constant ache around your heart and nothing can get rid of it. It's a constant thought and when there's nothing to distract you, it's even worse.

I wipe the tears from my cheeks. The thought of never seeing Adam again hurts more than I thought it would and I pull in a shuddering breath. I miss him so much.

I hear Nine's mind before I can hear him physically. I heard he and the others turn up; their minds were so wonderfully reassuring. It took all of my effort not to run up and throw myself at Nine but I knew he was coming to find me.

And I want to see him in private. I want him all to myself.

I hear his boots crunching on the rocks scattered around and then I stand up, turning to face him. My heart lifts at once when I see him grin joyously at me and then he's in front of me, lifting me up and swinging me in his arms.

He's here.

I cling to him, laughing as he continues to twirl me. I'm so happy, so thrilled he's here. I cling to him, even when he puts me on my own feet. He grins down at me and then finally, _finally_ kisses me.

It's wonderful. I curl closer to him, tangling my arms around his neck. There's passion and love and joy in our kiss. His arms are so tight around me but I want them tighter, closer. I kiss him deeply, desperately and he returns the fierceness. There's a passion and burning desire in our kiss that unsettles yet thrills me. I've never wanted him as much as I do now.

He pulls back after a long while but it's too soon for me. I barely notice that he's lifted me up in his arms again but he's so strong he probably doesn't notice.

"Missed you" I run my hand down his cheek and then curl it in his hair. He grins and kisses my nose. He laughs as he gently sets me down, his arms still wonderfully firm around me.

"I missed you too… so much" he murmurs gently. I smile up at him, finally forgetting the pain of Adam's death and simply enjoying this moment with Nine. I finally feel safe and at peace.

"I've got so much to tell you" I say with a grin. We're still very close and I inch closer if that's possible. "I've gotten over my fear of water" I continue. He grins, delighted, and then leans down, kissing me again.

"I knew you could" he says proudly. "I knew you would be able to" he picks me and swings me around for the hell of it and I can't help but laugh.

I'm with him and nothing matters. In this moment all that matters is him.

Not even this war can change that.

Xxx

I sit on the double bed in my pyjamas, nervously fiddling with my hair. I forgot how worried I am about my looks when I'm around Nine but here they are again. I've showered and I've got clean clothes but I'm still worried about it all.

I stifle a yawn as I cross my legs, reading the newspaper. We're in a nearby motel, planning out our next move. We tried to wait for the Government to contact us at the base but that didn't happen so we had to move on. I know we're all safe in this motel for the evening but we'll be safe house hunting tomorrow.

Nine enters the room only in his sweat pants and longing shoots through me. I flush and desperately turn to the newspaper, trying to ignore my body's reaction to him. I've never felt this much desire towards him and it's honestly scaring me. Why now? Why now after all this time together?

"Anything interesting?" Nine flops down on the bed next to me, a smirk on his face. I don't know if he's noticed my blush or if he's just in a good mood. I shrug as I turn the page.

"Just the mention of Ashwood Estates linked to terrorists" I say with a sigh. Nine reaches out and traces patterns on my leg, bare because of my shorts. I flush and bite my lip.

"What are you doing?" I ask all of a sudden. He looks up at me confused but his eyes are playful…and full of passion too. Oh god, what's going on?

"The obvious" he smirks and I flush. "I'm not trying to seduce you or anything…. Just having fun" he smirks more and I blush even deeper, turning to my paper. I think he was teasing me.

"Where do you think our next safe house will be?" I ask nervously, swallowing a couple of times. He grins but shrugs, leaning back on the bed as he watches me.

This time apart has made me realise that I really did have good self-control with Nine before we were separated. Back then I would have laughed this off but now I can't help but want him more. And this deep reaction to him scares and excites me.

At the same time, Adam and Sam's death as well as Six's capture has made me want to appreciate my time here with Nine more than ever. There really is nothing like the present, nothing like the moment you're living. I don't want to regret not spending my time with Nine to the full.

I lean down and kiss him, tangling my hands in his hair. He kisses me back as he normally would, his hands wrapping around my waist. It's familiar this, the soft kisses, the light touches. But what's not familiar is the sudden deep burning desire I have for him.

I press closer and excitement and nerves flood through me. I'm not hugely sure what I'm doing yet I've been thinking about this ever since we kissed at the training base earlier. I want this and I kiss him deeper.

"Whoa" Nine pulls back, shocked by my sudden show of passion. "Five, this isn't like you… what's going on?" he asks, sitting up and pulling away from me slightly. We're both breathless with swollen lips.

"You know what's going on" I'm a lot less confident now that we're not kissing and my face is bright red. "You know what I want" I say, very nervously. He bites his lip and then sighs, looking earnestly at me.

"You really want me to believe that?" he asks, not sure if I'm joking or not. I crawl forwards and grab his hands, looking deeply into his eyes. I still want him and my body is desperate for him to hold me.

"Yes" I say truthfully. "This time apart has made me realise that you are the only one I love, the only one I ever want to be with. I've realised how fragile life is and I'm not putting this off any longer" I say earnestly.

Nine looks hesitant and I reach out, running my hand through his hair and down his cheek. I rest my hand on his chest, over his unsteady heartbeat. His eyes are wide and his hair mussed. He looks so gorgeous.

"I love you and our existence is too precious to waste" I add. His face clears and then he smiles shyly, his arms wrapping gently but securely around me. I inch closer, our body's pressed together.

He doesn't say anything but when he kisses me again, I'm told more than words could convey. I wrap my arms around him and the world around me fades so that only Nine matters.

Xxx

It's very early morning when I wake but I know we'll have to go soon. I'm wrapped up tightly in a pair of thick warm arms and I smile. Even sleepy, I know who it is. I would know who it is anywhere.

"You're finally up. I forgot how much you like your sleep" his low voice makes me grin as I slowly open my eyes. I'm lying on Nine's chest, our legs tangled together. I stretch out a little as I sit up, looking down at him. My hair gently brushes my shoulders and his chest as we smile at each other.

"Has anyone been here yet to wake us up?" I ask. He shakes his head, not that worried about the others just yet. I smile and then give into the temptation, leaning down and kissing him.

Our kiss is slow and languid, nothing like the fiery ones we shared last night. I smile shyly at him as I pull back, a little nervous around him.

"We better get up" I whisper regretfully. I want to spend my whole day here with him. "We have to find a safe house" he sighs as he runs his hand through me hair and down my back… it's lovely.

"We've got time" he tries to persuade me, bringing my lips down to his. I smile but kiss him before pulling away with a sigh. We really do need to get ready.

"Come on Nine" I say, sitting up and wrapping the cover around me. My cheeks are pink and he grins. He gets out of the bed quickly and I look away, focusing on dressing myself quickly and not on him. Otherwise we'll never leave.

"You ever going to look at me again?" he teases. I laugh as I pull on my boots, pulling my hair back in a ponytail.

"You ever going to let me not share a bed with you again?" I retort. He laughs and then walks over, swiftly taking my face in his hands and placing a short kiss on my lips. It's passionate for such a swift kiss and I'm left breathless.

"Never" he breathes and then he kisses me again.

Xxx

Six

I wipe the sweat from my brow, breathing quickly. My muscles are screaming in protest and my fists are cut and bleeding but I need to carry on. I need this.

I swing a punch at the punching bag and then kick it. I spin on my heel and pummel it. The bag finally gives in to my constant assaults and the leather splits, sand pouring out onto the floor.

I stumble back, leaning down and resting my hands on my knees. I'm really out of breath but I don't care. This is the only way I can deal with my frustration.

Ever since my dream about that boy I've not remembered anything. I told Setrakus Ra about it and he merely laughed it off, saying it was only a dream and that was a side effect of the experiment. But something about the tightness of his smile when he said that makes me curious.

I've been training by myself. My body is a natural fighter and I've been impressed but not entirely surprised by my skill and grace. I've managed to throw all of the mog instructors to the ground without breaking a sweat.

I've also been doing some legacy training. Apparently my powers are called legacies and they've already been honed well enough, but I want to carry on practising anyway. It relaxes me.

"Six" I turn to see Setrakus Ra by the door.

I flush as his eyes run over the destroyed punching bag on the floor but he simply smiles. He still creeps me out but then so does everything else in this place. It must be because I'm new; I must be unsettled.

"Yes Sir?" I ask respectfully. His lips twitch as I say that. It's as though he finds this incredibly funny and almost triumphant but I have no idea why.

"You're to return to your room now" he orders me. I furrow my brow as I rub my bleeding knuckles.

"But why?" I ask curiously. "I haven't done anything wrong… have I?" I ask. I have to be obedient around here, as much as I hate it, otherwise you get punished.

"You do as you're told Six, without asking why" his face turns cold and he walks over, gripping my arm. I shrink away in disgust and fear as he drags me out of the room. My face flushes with shame as I'm dragged down the corridor in front of all of the mogs. They leer at me as I pass.

His grip on me is tight and his pace punishingly fast as we march up the stairs. I stumble and then fall on one step and he drags me along, making me wince. He comes to my room and then throws me in, slamming the doors behind me.

He gets angry easily, I've noticed. Also, I don't think he trusts me enough to leave me alone in this place. I'm often escorted around and when my activities are over, I'm always brought to my room.

I go to the bed and lie down on the bed, closing my eyes. Tears build behind my eyelids for no reason and my thoughts turn to the boy I saw in my dreams. Who is he? Is he merely a simple dream, nothing more?

I try to forget all of my worries, all of my fears and simply block out the world. I feel myself drifting away…

Xxx

I'm dreaming of the boy again. He's sitting on a bed in an empty room and he's looking at an ornate Chest. It reminds me of something very familiar that's mine but I have no idea what.

The boy pulls out a photograph and I want to peer closer but I can't. He smiles gently when he sees it, his finger tracing over the person there. I can't see who it is but I have a sneaking suspicion who.

Why else would I be dreaming about this if I wasn't linked?

There's a knock on the door and it opens, revealing a tall girl with long brown hair. She's very pretty, but there's something about her that is _so _familiar. I just can't place her. Like the boy, it's as though I've met her before but how can I?

"Dinner's ready" she says. The boy sighs and she smiles sadly, coming over and hugging him gently. A flash of anger and annoyance runs through me and I'm startled. Why am I _jealous?_

"You have to eat" she adds. The boy sighs as he stands up. He looks down at the photo on the bed.

"I miss her" he says softly. Who? Who does he miss? What's going on?

"I know you do John" the girl says as they leave the room. _John_, his name is John. I smile because there's something so _right_ about that name but I don't know why. There's just something about that name that is perfect.

I find myself suddenly able to move forwards and I go to the picture. I study it and then gasp, shocked but not completely surprised. I should have known.

It's me. With the boy. His arms are around me and I'm grinning, so happy and _in love_. We're together and I know without a doubt that this is definitely me and not a doppelganger.

I wake up sweating and shaking again. I get up off the bed, my heart thundering. I've been alive for a lot longer than a few days and I'm not an experiment. But my memories have been wiped and I can't remember a thing.

What's going on?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
